<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lion King: Bloodline by Noratcat, RockyFennek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807019">Lion King: Bloodline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noratcat/pseuds/Noratcat'>Noratcat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyFennek/pseuds/RockyFennek'>RockyFennek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lion King Expanded Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lion King (1994) References, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Movie: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noratcat/pseuds/Noratcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyFennek/pseuds/RockyFennek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after becoming leader of the Lion Guard, Vitani learns a horrible truth about her parentage. Shocked and disgusted, she flees the Pride Lands and attempts to start a new life elsewhere. Soon she finds a new purpose and is quite happy with it, but will her past catch up with her, forcing her to face it? Colab with RockyFennek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vitani (The Lion King)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lion King Expanded Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Pride Rock was as desolate as ever. Ever since King Scar had allowed the hyenas to overrun the Pride Lands, they had lost their beauty. Yet, life continued to struggle, especially for the lionesses. One such lioness lay there, staring at the furry bundle before her. There he lay, young Nuka, her Nuka. Zira had felt proud when Scar had chosen her to bear his child. And sure enough, she had borne him a son, just what he wanted. But even she had brought him a failure. Something about Nuka rubbed Scar the wrong way. He was scrawny, mangy, and overall not too impressive in appearance. It was so much that Scar had discredited Nuka as his heir. And that's when he chose another. Another lioness to bear his child.</p><p>Zira wasn’t angry. No, her king knew what was best. If anything, this only proved how in love she was with him. Nor would she abandon Nuka, because regardless if he was the heir or not, he was still Scar’s son. By all means, she should have been honored to lay with her love and produce a potential heir to follow in his paw prints. Nuka’s lack of potential was her fault, not Scar’s. She had failed, not him. Within her thoughts, she stirred, until she heard something. She snapped out of her mind and noticed it sounded like, paws against the floor. Looking up, she could see someone coming towards her. And her eyes widened when she saw who it was.</p><p>"You," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>She got her answer when she noticed the tiny bundle of fur in the visitor’s mouth. She peered closer at the cub and noticed the distinctive shadows over its eyes. Scar’s cub. The young mother stood before her, and gently lay the cub at Zira’s side.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Zira asked.</p><p>The mother looked at her, her face firm. “Please. Take her.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” said Zira shocked.</p><p>“I can’t…I can’t look at her. I can’t raise his child,” the mother said with both sadness and disgust.</p><p>This was all Zira had to confirm that this was the cub Scar bore with his new lioness. “You’re abandoning this child?”</p><p>“Scar rejected her for being female. He wanted a strong male as his heir,” the mother explained.</p><p>Zira took in a small breath of air. That was true; Scar did indeed want a strong male. A female was a disgrace to him. But Zira felt something rise within her. “Nevertheless, you should feel honored to have his cub!”</p><p>“There’s no honor birthing Scar’s offspring!” the mother spat. “I know how devoted you are to him, so I know you’ll love her regardless if she is your child or not. So please. Just take her.”</p><p>Zira felt conflicted. She was aghast at what the mother was doing, shocked that she would turn away the privilege of raising Scar’s daughter. But here she was, another part of Scar, being given to her willingly. The choice was obvious for her.</p><p>“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of turning away such a lovely girl. Don’t worry. I’ll raise and love her like my own.” Zira reassured, pulling the tiny lioness closer to her.</p><p>The mother looked down solemnly, took one final look at her cub, and turned away with a small, “Thank you.”</p><p>Before she left, she heard one final question from Zira, “Did you name the girl?”</p><p>The mother stopped, and without turning back, replied, “No.”</p><p>Zira looked down tenderly at the child, “Well, I guess we’ll have to give you a name now, won’t we?”</p><p>The mother still stood there, for what reason she did not know. Maybe she wanted to wait, to hear what name would be bestowed upon the child. “Yes, Vitani. My dear, sweet Vitani.” Zira said. “You’ll fit in just fine.”</p><p>With that, the mother finally left, her face still firm and without tears</p><p> </p><p>Several years later...</p><p>Nala sighed at this turn of events. Not that she was unhappy. No, she was quite glad the feud between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders was resolved, and by the children of both sides. Yes, Simba had made it official. Kovu and Kiara would become mates and the future rulers of the Pride Lands. Many of the Outsiders were still adjusting to the new conditions, but they had proven their loyalty no longer laid with the late Zira and Scar. They were now one, but she still didn't feel entirely good about this.</p><p>“Where’s your pretty daughter Nala?”</p><p>“Vitani!”</p><p>Those words had been exchanged between the two of them, bitter words best reserved for enemies. At the time, they were, but it had been awkward to see Vitani during that time. The last time she had seen her was when...no, it would do best not to dwell on the past. If anything, it was time to move forward. But still.</p><p>“Nala.”</p><p>Nala gasped and turned around. Standing before her was Simba. “Oh, Simba, it’s just you.”</p><p>Her mate held a look of concern within his eyes. “Nala are you feeling alright?”</p><p>"I'm fine Simba," Nala answered.</p><p>“Nala, please, I can tell when you’re lying.” Simba pressed. “Tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>Nala had been keeping it in ever since she had found him in that oasis. Ever since she had given birth to Kiara and Kion. But now she couldn’t hold it in anymore.</p><p>“Simba, there’s something I have to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago,” said Nala.</p><p>“Nala?” Simba’s voice grew concerned.</p><p>There was no holding it in anymore. And so she began to talk...</p><p> </p><p>Vitani couldn't shake the ill-feeling she held in the pit of her stomach. So much had changed in so little time. But she couldn't feel good about everything. Sure, they were now accepted as Pride Landers. Not only that, but Vitani quickly earned the rank of the Lion Guard's Leader from Prince Kion, and proudly wore the mark on her shoulder. Still, she couldn't help but feel that things were not quite right.</p><p>“Vitani!”</p><p>She turned to see her brother coming towards her. “There you are. We’ve been looking for you.”</p><p>"Hey, Kovu. Or should I say, 'King' Kovu?" she replied with a grin.</p><p>“Please you don’t have to call me that. Besides, Kiara and I haven’t officially been married,” Kovu responded with a hint of embarrassment.</p><p>Vitani couldn’t help but smile at the irony of it. “It’s funny. Mother wanted you to be king, but she isn’t around to enjoy it.”</p><p>At that last bit, the young lioness felt a sadness creep into her tone. Neither was Nuka, for that matter.</p><p>Kovu felt the air of sadness breathe into him. “Vitani. I miss them too. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Vitani shook her head. "I just want to be alone right now, if you don't mind." She started to walk away, but before she did, she stopped and craned her neck backward. "You know? You and Kiara are both lucky to have each other."</p><p>And she meant it, with every fiber of her being. As soon as she saw a smile upon her brother’s face, she felt satisfied and continued forward.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s it.” Nala finished.</p><p>Simba had listened to his wife’s tale carefully, and by the end of it, he was shocked. “Oh, Nala. Why didn’t you tell me before?” he sighed.</p><p>“What was I supposed to say? How could I face you after what I did?” Nala said.</p><p>Simba was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure of what to say. If he had learned this earlier in his reign, it may have had more of an impact, but now that time had passed? Now that their children were fully-grown? Simba honestly wasn’t too sure.</p><p>“Nala,” he said, going over to Nala and rubbing against her head. “Nala, I love you no matter what. But this changes things. You have to tell her.”</p><p>Nala sighed. “I know. I’ve been holding it in for such a long time. I thought I could keep it hidden, but now that the two prides are one, I can’t keep it a secret now.” Looking up at her mate with a solemn glint in her eyes, she said, “I’m going to go look for Vitani.”</p><p>Simba’s expression towards his wife was one of uncertainty. He knew what this could mean for the pride if word got out, but some secrets could not be kept forever. He just hoped it would not disrupt the happy family they had worked so long to build.</p><p>All he could do was hope for the best, and that Nala knew what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Vitani stood beneath a lone acacia tree, lost in her thoughts. She honestly preferred solitude, even when she was an Outsider. Sure, she now led the Lion Guard, and she was at her mother’s side as her right paw, but when she was alone, she could take her time to just sit and think. Frankly, she wasn't too certain about what had transpired. Of course, she was grateful that her pride was free from the termite mounds of the deeper parts of the Outlands, but the lush, green savanna was new to her. At least, seeing it constantly was.</p><p>This was her permanent home, and with Kovu's betrothal to Kiara, she had gained a broader family, though she hadn't seen too much of Kiara's brother, Kion. The last time she had encountered Kion, he had left for the Tree of Life, even becoming its king. She assumed being the ruler of an entire kingdom meant he had grander responsibility than simply being a prince. She, she could some similarities between herself and Kion. Both were meant to support their siblings, not to rule.</p><p>Vitani quickly brushed the thought out of her mind. It made her wonder if this technically made her royalty? Considering her sister and brother-in-law were going to be a queen, and already a king respectively.</p><p>Though, nothing could shake the emptiness Vitani held in her heart. This centered on the fate of her older brother and mother. Nuka had been so desperate to earn their mother's affection, to earn anything. She had often derided her brother as incompetent, so twitchy and unwilling to fight. At least, she had until Nuka tried to kill Simba. If only he had waited, then he wouldn't have been crushed. It was at that moment that she realized how much she truly loved her brother. The same lioness had birthed them after all, so they were bound by blood. But Nuka wasn't the only blood she had lost that day.</p><p>“Vitani?”</p><p>Vitani heard the voice. She hardly moved from her thoughts, but she turned around and saw the approaching form of Nala.</p><p>“Nala? I mean, Queen Nala,” she corrected.</p><p>Nala smiled and shook her head. “Please, just call me Nala.”</p><p>Vitani wasn’t quite ready to become so casual yet. After all, she had fought against this queen, but that was when they were enemies. Allies, maybe? Vitani was a high-ranking member of the pride now, after all. But too soon to be considered family.</p><p>Nevertheless, it probably was a good idea to obey her. Vitani at least wanted to get in her good graces. “Okay. Nala,” She tasted the name upon her tongue, dropping the “Queen” prefix.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you. Kovu said you’d be over here,” said Nala.</p><p>“Really? What for?” asked Vitani.</p><p>“I just wanted to talk,” answered Nala. Then she quickly reconsidered her words. “I wanted to see how you’re adjusting.”</p><p>"I'm fine," Vitani admitted.</p><p>Nala read her carefully, noting any signs that the lioness was not being exactly truthful. "Vitani. You don't have to act so toughly. There's no bad blood between us. Just tell me what's bothering you."</p><p>“If you don’t mind me saying, your highness, you’re acting very casual around someone who tried to kill you,” noted Vitani.</p><p>“If Kiara trusts you to lead her new Guard, that surely counts for something,” said Nala. “Besides, you were misled. You all were.”</p><p>That was true. All of them were brainwashed, driven by the ideals of one lion: Zira, who in turn followed Scar. They had all been united under her ideals; focused, determined, ready to take back what they perceived was rightfully theirs. Only now, they knew it was all built on a lie. When the Outsiders were integrated into the Pridelanders, they had been told the full story of Scar. How he had murdered his brother, the rightful king, in cold blood to seize the throne. Scar was never the rightful king; he had stolen it, and ran the Pride Lands into the ground. It was only after Simba returned that the Pride Lands gained their true king and their beauty was restored.</p><p>“Yeah. I can see that now,” Vitani lamented. The lioness stared at the ground, looking at her paws. In the past she had them flexed out nearly constantly, but now, they were relaxed. “Why didn’t she just grab Kiara’s paw?” Vitani asked herself. “Why did she let herself fall?”</p><p>“You mean Zira?” Nala asked. The question was rhetorical. She didn’t need a nod from Vitani to know whom she was talking about.</p><p>“You know? I never questioned my mother. I obeyed her every word. But then, she threatened to kill me.”</p><p>Nala felt some apprehension. “Vitani, you have to understand, your mother was... troubled,” she said considering the word for a moment.</p><p>"You mean crazy. How could I have not seen it? How could I not realize how horrible she was? I mean, she practically ignored Nuka his whole life, when she wasn't abusing him, and focused all her attention on Kovu. Maybe if she had just paid more attention to him, he would still be here with us..." It was debatable if Nuka would have gone along with peace between the two prides, but at least he would still be there. It was a moot point now, though. Nuka was dead, and there was no bringing him back.</p><p>“Vitani. I can understand how you feel-”</p><p>“You know, Kiara is so lucky. I envy her. She had a great family growing up. She wasn’t someone’s little servant.”</p><p>“I know how you must feel, but I’m sure somewhere in her heart, Zira loved you.”</p><p>Vitani’s voice caught for a brief moment before she continued again, “I wish I could believe that.”</p><p>Nala knew the time was growing near. Vitani was in a dark place about now. It had to be said. “Vitani. What if I told you Zira wasn’t your real mother?”</p><p>The claim was broad, but it got the young lioness's attention. “What? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I know Zira raised you, but she didn’t give birth to you, Vitani,” Nala explained. The young lioness focused intently. Most would assume after her little outburst, Nala was just simply trying to make her feel better, but something about the elder lion’s stance said otherwise.</p><p>"Vitani, there's something you need to know, something that you should have been told a long time ago," Nala paused before she continued, "Back when Scar was king, he wanted a strong male heir more than anything, so he could continue his line. Zira was his most devoted follower, so he chose her. She wasn't officially his queen, frankly, I don't think Scar wanted to share his power, but they coupled, and she soon became pregnant with Nuka."</p><p>Vitani widened her eyes. So Nuka was Scar’s real son after all? Now his claims at being the more suitable “chosen one” made sense.</p><p>“However, when Nuka was born, Scar deemed him weak and disowned him. He even dismissed Zira for bearing an ‘unworthy cub.’ Desperate for the heir he wanted, he chose another young lioness to bear his child. She rejected him, resisted him, but in the end, Scar forced himself on her in his madness. She soon fell pregnant, and gave birth to you,” Nala continued.</p><p>Vitani had been studying Nala’s face, her body, for any signs this was a lie, but so far, she found no tells.</p><p>“Your mother was afraid, and traumatized by what Scar had done to her. She couldn’t look at you, but she didn’t want to leave you to die on the savannah. So she gave you to Zira.”</p><p>“My mother just gave me away?” Vitani asked.</p><p>Nala nodded, “She knew Zira wanted anything that was Scar’s, and would gladly take you in. So she left you with her,” Nala watched Vitani’s expression. It was one of pure betrayal, towards the lioness she didn’t know. “You have to understand, Vitani, your mother was so young and scared, she didn’t know what else to do. At first, when she gave you up, she thought it was the right thing to do, but it wasn’t until you were banished with the other Outsiders that she realized she made a mistake.”</p><p>Vitani took it all in, listening well to Nala’s words. She didn’t know what exactly to think. But she had to ask. “Is my mother still here? Is she still alive?”</p><p>"Yes," Nala answered. "You've already met her."</p><p>“I have?” Vitani gasped.</p><p>Nala let out a sigh, and that’s when Vitani noticed it. The queen was crying. “Oh, Vitani. You’ve grown into such a wonderful lioness. If I could have made things better, I would have. Had I known how much you suffered, I would have been there.”</p><p>Vitani blinked. “Wait? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“But looking at you now, I realize what a mistake I made.”</p><p>Vitani watched carefully, listening well, and all the more, a growing suspicion was rising within her. “No...” Something inside hit her, and the realization began to grow. “You can’t be. You mean...?”</p><p>“You don’t know what Scar was like, what he was really like. I still remember his touch, what he said as he did it. I wanted it to end. And when I saw you, I thought I wouldn’t love you and-”</p><p>“Shut up!” Vitani’s words cut through the air. Her eyes focused firmly on Nala, who stared at her in desperation. “Just shut up.”</p><p>Nala drew close, her eyes welling with tears.</p><p>“Vitani... please.”</p><p>“Just stay away! Just stay away from me!”</p><p>And before either could say another word, Vitani was off. Nala watched as the younger lioness disappeared. And then, Nala finally let it out, the tears flowed down, and she held her head downward. She had lost her daughter a second time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vitani struggles after learning her real identity, but a new meeting might give her a new path.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>"I can't believe how fast we caught that wildebeest! Kiara, you've gotten sooo much better at hunting!"</p>
<p>"Zuri!" complained Tiifu, briefly loosening her grip on their kill. "Stop dropping it to talk, it's too heavy for the rest of us!"</p>
<p>Zuri pouted, "But it's true! I think it's that new mate of hers, Kovu. Oh, I wish I could find a mate who was so handsome and good at hunting..."</p>
<p>The leader of the hunting party, a light gold-furred lioness named Kiara, sighed at her friends' antics. Ever since the three of them were cubs, Zuri and Tiifu were always trying to impress her. Not that they weren't good friends to Kiara, but their constant fussing and bickering could sometimes try her patience. Even two of the older lionesses in the group, Tama and Kula, were shaking their heads at their daughters' antics.</p>
<p>"Zuri, dear, you'll only find a mate like that if you left the Pride Lands once in a while," chided Tama.</p>
<p>"But Moooooom!" whined Zuri. "It's dangerous out there, and I could get all kinds of scars!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Kiara noticed another lioness sprinting through the tall grass.</p>
<p>"Was that Vitani?" asked Imara, one of the new Lion Guards.</p>
<p>"I think so," replied another Guard, Tazama. "She looks angry though."</p>
<p>"Excuse me, please," Kiara said apologetically. "I should go see what's the matter with her and if I can help."</p>
<p>Kula nodded, "Go ahead, Kiara, I think we can manage the rest of this ourselves. I'll try not to eat your share, but no promises!"</p>
<p>Kiara laughed at the stocky lioness's self-deprecating humor. "No worries, Kula! And thanks, I should only be a few minutes."</p>
<p>"Vitani! Vitani, slow down! Please!"</p>
<p>The runaway lioness sighed and did as she was asked. Turning around, she saw Kiara panting as she caught up to her. "What do you want, Princess?" Vitani snapped.</p>
<p>Kiara flinched at the harsh comment but otherwise kept her composure. "Nothing, Vitani," she stated. "I just thought you looked upset. You're the Guard's leader, and we're practically family now, so it's important we help each other with our problems, right?"</p>
<p>"'Practically family now?'" Vitani repeated, the words feeling like acid on her tongue.</p>
<p>"Um... right," Kiara said nervously. "Listen, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, but you don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to..."</p>
<p>"Damn right, I don't!" Vitani snarled, squaring up to her half-sister. The beautiful, lucky, wanted sister. "Why don't you ask your precious mother if you're so curious? This is all her fault, anyway!"</p>
<p>Before Kiara could open her mouth to ask what Vitani meant, the former Outsider turned tail and sprinted off again, leaving the golden lioness to puzzle over her words.</p>
<p>Back at Pride Rock, Nala was pacing. Kiara had come back from her hunting trip with an odd message from Vitani for her mother. Even though the wildebeest they caught was big enough to feed the whole pride, Nala could hardly swallow a bite due to her worry. She knew she had to tell her daughter about her half-sister.<br/>Gathering up her courage, Nala called Simba and Kiara to a private family meeting. Kovu was present as well. Considering that Vitani had grown up as his sister, it made sense for him to know, too. Nala would have told Kion, but he was busy ruling the Tree of Life with his new mate, Rani.</p>
<p>"What's the matter?" Kovu asked, a worried look on his face.</p>
<p>Nala looked to her mate for reassurance, and Simba nodded. Turning back to their heir, Nala saw that her daughter's reddish-brown eyes were fixed upon hers, staring intently. Funny, she thought. Neither her nor Kion have my eyes, but their sister does...<br/>With a sigh, Nala began, "It all started when I was younger..."</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>For nearly a week, Vitani had made her way through the wilderness south of the Pride Lands. She had avoided other prides as much as possible, and rarely slept or hunted to avoid staying in one place for too long. Although she was no longer enraged, she still didn't want anyone from back home to find her.</p>
<p>"Neither of my families are real," she thought miserably. "Zira didn't love me outside of what I did for her, and my birth mother gave me away to that monster without a second thought. Not even Kovu needs me anymore..."</p>
<p>While lost in her thoughts, Vitani heard a sudden growl, and it was close. Too close. Tensing herself for a fight, the young lioness bared her fangs and sniffed the air. She couldn't smell any large animals nearby who could have made that growl, just some old bird feathers and the savory smell of a rockhare.</p>
<p>At that, Vitani heard the growl again, but this time she chuckled to herself. Nobody's after you, silly, she thought. You just haven't eaten in a while. A nice, juicy hare actually sounds good right about now.</p>
<p>Flattening herself to the ground, Vitani crept through the tall grass until she spotted the hare. Its back was turned to her, it was upwind, and the animal was too busy grooming itself to notice any predators nearby. This was almost too perfect!</p>
<p>With a quick, silent pounce, Vitani managed to dispatch her prey with a swift bite to the neck. It was over so fast; the hare didn't even have time to squeak. With a self-satisfied grin, Vitani carried her meal into a secluded patch of bushes and tucked in. When she was halfway through her dinner, Vitani was suddenly overcome with fatigue. "I suppose I've earned myself a good night's rest," she yawned. "I'll just bury the rest of the carcass and save it for when I wake up."</p>
<p>Scratch... Scratch... Scratch...</p>
<p>Vitani woke up the next morning to the sound of tiny claws digging through dirt. Probably an aardvark looking for grubs, she thought. Although aardvark meat was tasty, the lioness decided to leave it alone. Besides, it's not like I don't already have leftover food...</p>
<p>As if on cue, the savory smell of meat filled the air. Vitani's blue eyes snapped open with realization; someone was stealing her food!</p>
<p>By now, the wide-eyed thief had realized they were caught. It was a young female bat-eared fox, with grey-brown fur, black face markings, and the biggest ears <br/>Vitani had ever seen on such a small animal. With a flick of her tail, the fox snatched up her ill-gotten meal and sprinted off into the woods.</p>
<p>"Hey! Get back here!" Vitani roared. Admittedly she was probably overreacting over a few scraps of old meat, but it was the principle of the thing that got her so angry. She was Vitani, Fiercest of the Lion Guard, and she would not let a little fox mess with her!</p>
<p>Although Vitani was stronger and faster, the fox was sneakier and quickly disappeared down a hole between the roots of a fever tree. "Give me back my kill, you little brat!" Vitani roared after the fox. She could hear that the thief was already tucking into breakfast.</p>
<p>"Hmm... No, I don't think so. It's waaaaay too delicious!" the fox replied in a mocking tone.</p>
<p>Vitani snarled in anger, which only seemed to egg the fox on.</p>
<p>"Aww, did da mean foxy make da big bad kitty angwy? Poor kitty's gonna go hungwy to-"</p>
<p>"BHATI!"</p>
<p>Vitani nearly jumped out of her skin as a large, roaring lion jumped down from the tree branches above. He had a sand-colored pelt, and a light brown mane with darker accents around his ears, chin, and tail. Most striking of all was his brilliant turquoise eyes, which were currently blazing with anger.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" he growled, both at Vitani and the fox, whose name was Bhati. Vitani was frozen with shock at the lion's sudden appearance, but Bhati wasted no time in exiting the burrow and explaining herself.</p>
<p>"Oh Faraji, thank goodness you're here!" she wailed dramatically. "I woke up early to hunt for our breakfast, when this rogue lioness started chasing me! I think she wanted to eat me instead!"</p>
<p>Faraji glared up at Vitani, but looked skeptical. "Is this true?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Of course not!" Vitani snarled indignantly, before composing herself. "Well, mostly not. I did chase her, but that's only because she stole a hare I'd caught!"</p>
<p>Faraji gave Bhati a dirty look, and the fox's ears drooped shamefully. "I know that look," Faraji scolded. "You always flatten your ears when you're caught doing something wrong, Bhati. What am I going to do with you?"</p>
<p>The fox shrugged, and briefly dipped into the burrow to retrieve the remains of the hare, and deposited the carcass at Vitani's paws. "Sorry," she mumbled.</p>
<p>Vitani looked quizzically at Faraji, who just smiled and shook his head. "Bhati really is a good fox, deep down," he explained. "She's a troublemaker sometimes, but she's still like a little sister to me, so I'm glad you didn't actually hurt her, Miss...?"</p>
<p>"Vitani," The lioness said curtly. "Just Vitani is fine."</p>
<p>"Well, Vitani, you take care of yourself," said Faraji. "Come along, Bhati, I'll catch us some proper meat today."</p>
<p>As the fox and lion pair disappeared into the trees, Vitani sat down, puzzled at the entire exchange. Who were those two, and why would a lion care so much about a fox? Did the lion not have a pride of his own to live with? As she munched on the hare, Vitani pondered over these questions and more...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After leaving Pride Rock, Vitani gets to know her new neighbors, Faraji and Bhati better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>The truth could be a delicate thing. If withheld, it could break trust, but if told, it could shed some interesting new light. That's how Kiara felt. She listened to her mother's tale with open ears. She started at the beginning: how Scar fell into madness, how he took Nala and forced himself on her, and how she had become pregnant and given birth. Kovu was present as well, for this concerned him too. Once Nala was finished with her story, Kiara and Kovu were left in shock. The revelation was unexpected for the both of them, and this wasn't something that could be easily shaken off. Of course, they had forgiven their mother and mother-in-law for keeping it from them, but they needed some time to themselves.</p><p>Kiara imagined if Kion was here to here this, he would have dropped a Hevi Kebisa.</p><p>"Hevi Kebisa" Kiara found herself saying.</p><p>Kovu kept silent. To be honest, learning that the sibling you had grown up with was your fiance's long lost half-sister was something that couldn't be easily brushed off.</p><p>"We should bring her back!" Kiara suddenly blurted. "I can gather a search party and look for her. I mean, how far could she have gotten?"</p><p>"It won't work!" Kovu cut in. "Look, Vitani may be your sister by blood, but I grew up with her. I know how she can be. And when she's upset, she wants to be left alone."</p><p>"But it wasn't as if my mother gave her away out of cruelty! She regretted doing it when you and the others were banished."</p><p>"It doesn't matter. She just learned that my mother wasn't her real mother and that your mother - her birth mother - gave her away." Kovu let out a sigh at this point. "Bsides. Even if we find her, it's doubtful she would want to come back with us."</p><p>"But we just can't leave her out there!" Kiara protested. "I mean, she's family, both of ours."</p><p>For Kiara, this was urgent; for she now knew she had a long lost big sister. Though Tiifu and Zuri were like sisters to her, it wasn't the same as having a flesh and blood relative. Kiara had always wanted a sister. Not to say that Kion wasn't great as a sibling, and Queen Rani was pretty nice as far as in-laws went, but the concept of having a real sister to bond with was something every girl wanted. Now she had one, only to have her flee.</p><p>There wasn't much to do. Kovu knew Vitani better than anyone, so he knew how she worked and felt. All they could do was hope and wait.</p><p>Several weeks later…</p><p>Faraji kept low to the ground as he kept the enormous hare in his sights. His hunting was top-notch, for he had been trained by the best. His mother taught him everything he knew before she passed on. His father? Faraji would have rather not thought of that lion, he had given him nothing. He wasn't just hunting for himself; Bhati was pretty hungry too. The hare hadn't noticed his presence, which was good. He had it right where he wanted it. He was just about to pounce, when suddenly…</p><p>Something sleek and golden-brown leapt out of nowhere, grabbing the hare in its claws. The little animal hardly struggled as sharp fangs sank into it, killing it instantly.</p><p>"You?" Faraji said in disbelief.</p><p>The other hunter, Vitani, looked up at the voice, and turned her gaze towards Faraji. She noticed his stance, then looked at the rabbit at her paws.</p><p>"Wait...were you hunting this?" she asked.</p><p>Faraji nodded. "That was my intent, Miss."</p><p>"Please just call me Vitani," she asked.</p><p>Faraji chuckled a bit. "Sorry, my mother taught me to be courteous to the ladies."</p><p>He was well mannered, Vitani had to give him that. But looking down at the hare, then to Faraji, she noticed something about him. It was in that moment that she made a decision. Taking the carcass in her jaws, she walked over to Faraji and dropped it at his feet.</p><p>"Take it," offered Vitani.</p><p>"But, Vitani-" Faraji protested.</p><p>"Please no buts, just take it while I'm feeling generous," Vitani said as she walked off.</p><p>Saying nothing else, Faraji took the hare in his jaws and brought it back to where he and Bhati currently resided.</p><p>"Hey, you're back!" Bhati announced. As soon as she noticed the gigantic hare in her friend's mouth, her eyes widened with joy. "Wow! Now that's a catch! I can't wait to dig in to that!"</p><p>As Faraji set the hare down, he chuckled. "Help yourself," he said.</p><p>Bhati immediately tore into it. "Mmm-mmm! Wow! Dish ish really ghood!" Bhati exclaimed between mouthfuls. She didn't mean to seem so greedy, hunger had just gotten the better of her. Swallowing the meat, she licked her lips. "Must have been pretty quick to catch this baby."</p><p>Faraji shook his head. "I didn't catch it. She did."</p><p>"She?" Bhati cocked her ears in confusion.</p><p>"That lioness. Vitani." Faraji clarified.</p><p>"Her again?" Bhati said in astonishment. "Is she stalking you or something?"</p><p>"I doubt that. It's probably just a coincidence that we are running into one another," reasoned Faraji.</p><p>"Hmmm, I dunno. I mean, she keeps showing up in all the places you do. Seems kind of fishy to me," said Bhati with suspicion.</p><p>That's how it had been for the past several weeks. Everywhere they had gone, Vitani had been there. Literally every time. Faraji had tried to reason that it was a small area, so it made sense that they were running into one another. Bhati had of course given her own comments on the matter, but Faraji was more serious-minded. He didn't find the matter too conspiracy-starting, but even he had to admit it seemed more than coincidental. Of course, that may have just been Bhati rubbing off on him.</p><p>"You should have seen her. I didn't even sense her!" Faraji noted. "She's so graceful and sleek, and it's like she's an expert.</p><p>"Ooohhh, someone sounds like they have a crush!" Bhati teased.</p><p>Faraji's face grew alert. "I don't!" he blurted.</p><p>"You dooooo! Oh, my little Faraji is growing up!" Bhati teased coyly.</p><p>"Oh, stop it," Faraji said walking off.</p><p>"Hey wait! Don't you want any of this?" Bhati asked.</p><p>"Help yourself. Leave me some if you want." Faraji called back. "I'm just going for a walk."</p><p>Bhati watched as her friend walked off and shrugged, "More for me then."</p><p>Vitani lay there, alone with her thoughts. She had been away from Pride Rock for several weeks. And she had to admit; thoughts of it were still in her head. She wondered about Kovu, the lion raised as her brother. Mostly she worried about him. Even if she wasn't really related to him, she did care about him as a sibling, but she knew he was set in his life. Getting married to the future queen of the Pride Lands, her biological sister. Half-sister. Vitani felt such bitterness in regards to that. Not towards not being queen, she knew full well Kiara was the rightful heir due to being Simba's daughter. Sure, Vitani now led the Lion Guard, but did the Pridelands really need her for that, specifically? Traditionally that was a job for the king's second-born, not some random lion that barely counted as family. Vitani was just an unwanted piece, cast aside by her true father.</p><p>Scar.</p><p>She recalled how she and the other Outsiders used to worship him. All of them were indoctrinated by Zira. Vitani wondered why Zira hadn't informed her that Scar was her real father? Since she worshiped the ground Scar walked upon, telling her loyal "daughter" that he sired her would have made sense. Vitani reasoned that Zira had withheld that information so as to avoid jealousy toward Kovu. Nuka was already jealous of Kovu, and she had seen that jealousy lead to his death. Vitani was more competent than her elder half-brother, so obviously Zira needed to ensure her loyalty. Had Vitani known that Scar was her father back then, she would have felt pride. But now, she felt nothing but disgust. Scar was a killer, pure and simple, and Zira was just as twisted as he was. That was her lineage, and that was the legacy she would leave behind. Frankly, she would probably live out the rest of her life alone.</p><p>But sometimes, life had a strange way of working out.</p><p>Something was then placed at her paws. She held her head up and noticed it was a hare. Staring further up, she noticed who had delivered it.</p><p>"Take it," Faraji offered.</p><p>Vitani blinked in confusion. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Repaying you for breakfast," Faraji answered.</p><p>"I didn't do it so you could pay me back," replied Vitani.</p><p>Faraji managed a smile, "Just doing what my mother taught me."</p><p>Mothers. If only Vitani had a decent one growing up.</p><p>"She sounds like a good lioness," Vitani complimented.</p><p>"She was..." replied Faraji.</p><p>Vitani picked up on that: "was."</p><p>"Well, thank you," she said.</p><p>She took a bite of it, savoring the meat. It was refreshing, and sated the hunger that was stifled earlier. She was about to go in for another, when she looked up and pushed it towards Faraji.</p><p>"Here, take some," she offered.</p><p>Faraji looked momentarily confused. "Wait, but-"</p><p>"Look, don't act so chivalrous to me, just take a bite." the lioness said. "Please, I insist," she added as she noticed the unwillingness in Faraji's eyes.</p><p>Faraji was hesitant, but complying with the lioness's wishes, he took a bite. "Pretty good," he muttered.</p><p>"I know, right?" replied Vitani.</p><p>They took turns biting at the hare until it was whittled down to bones and fragments of sticking meat.</p><p>"Thanks. I needed that," said Vitani.</p><p>"Well I felt bad that you felt sorry for me," replied Faraji.</p><p>"I didn't – well, maybe a little," Vitani admitted. "I mean, I haven't seen many lions out here. Don't you have a pride or something?"</p><p>Faraji shook his head. "No, I'm a rogue. Well, both me and Bhati are rogues."</p><p>"I'm not sure if foxes count as rogues?" corrected Vitani.</p><p>"Well, she likes to consider herself one. She's a tough girl."</p><p>Laughter escaped Vitani. "I'm surprised that a fox and a lion are working together!" Then again, she was also surprised when she learned that her then unknown half-brother, Kion, was working with a hyena.</p><p>"She and I both know what it's like to be alone. We've lost people we've cared about, and we found each other." said Faraji. "She's like a little sister to me."</p><p>Vitani had guessed that Faraji was like a brother to Bhati, but she never pressed that.</p><p>"Well you two certainly seem like quite a pair," Vitani said with half-amusement.</p><p>Faraji chuckled. "You have good humor," he complimented. "Well I'd better get going, otherwise Bhati is going to worry. Vitani." he said, nodding his head. As he walked away, he craned his neck backwards. "You know? If you ever feel lonely, Bhati and I aren't far away. We'd love the company," and then he walked away.</p><p>Vitani laid her head down and started to rest. As she did though, she couldn't help but stare at Faraji. Watching his vanishing form, she couldn't help but admire his strong frame. And his eyes and voice were very alluring. Vitani dismissed those thoughts, and returned to her solitude. But even as she did so, thoughts of Faraji were creeping into her head.</p><p>"I admit, he is handsome," she said to herself.</p><p>As Faraji returned to where he and Bhati lived, he couldn't shake off a certain set of thoughts. The moment he arrived back, he expected to hear Bhati's voice greeting him. What he got was a very deep, rumbling noise. He, of course, realized it was a burp.</p><p>"Ahh. Hit the spot!" he heard the sigh.</p><p>"Bhati..." Faraji's chiding voice responded.</p><p>Bhati flattened her ears as she heard her friend. "Faraji! You heard that?"</p><p>Faraji shot Bhati a coy look. "What do you say?"</p><p>Bhati looked away, playfully embarrassed. "'Scuse me." she pardoned.</p><p>"That's better." Faraji said pleased.</p><p>That was another thing Faraji had been taught by his mother, good manners.</p><p>"So, did you enjoy your walk?" asked Bhati.</p><p>Faraji set himself down and released himself in a relaxed position. "Yeah. It was fine."</p><p>"If you're still hungry, there is still some hare left," offered Bhati.</p><p>Looking over at his friend, he noticed a visible bulge around the fox's midsection. "You sure? It looks like that belly of yours is holding most of it!" he joked.</p><p>"Oh hush up! So I got a little carried away, big deal. That doesn't make me a glutton. You were just gone for so long, and I ate a little more than I probably should. Happens to all of us!" Bhati protested.</p><p>Faraji chuckled at his friend's excuse. "If you say so."</p><p>Bhati scampered over to Faraji, staring him in the eye. "So, why were you gone for so long?"</p><p>Faraji didn't look away, staring his friend right in the face. "Well, if you must know, I caught another hare and gave it to her."</p><p>"Her?" Bhati questioned.</p><p>"Vitani." Faraji clarified.</p><p>Bhati's ears perked up in shock. "Vitani? You actually went out of the way to give her a hare?"</p><p>"I just felt bad she gave up her catch to me. I was paying it forward, that's all," said Faraji.</p><p>Bhati grinned slyly. "You know, if you went out of the way to give this girl something, she must be on your mind a lot."</p><p>"No!" Faraji protested.</p><p>"Yes she is! I mean, come on, it only makes sense. She keeps running into you, so obviously you must find her attractive or something."</p><p>"Stop it Bhati.," protested Faraji.</p><p>"Don't bother hiding it," Bhati exclaimed in a singsong tone. "You like her!"</p><p>"Bhati."</p><p>"Oh! My dear sweet Faraji is in love!" Bhati cheered. "Pretty soon you two are going to get married and have lots of little cubbies," she teased.</p><p>"Be quiet!" Faraji replied with a chuckle.</p><p>"Come on, admit it!" Bhati teased.</p><p>And it went on for quite a while. As he protested all the more, Faraji couldn't help but realize, he was thinking about Vitani a lot. Though privately admitting it to himself, she was indeed a lovely lioness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Growing closer to one another, Faraji and Vitani share their pasts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>"Bhati, Faraji! I'm back!"</p><p>The fox and lion looked up to see Vitani returning from her hunt, their eyes bulging at shock at the sight of the huge antelope carcass she was dragging toward them.</p><p>"Woah! Vitani, where did you find that?" asked Bhati, as she bounded up to the lioness. "You didn't catch it all by yourself, did you? There's no way, I bet you took it from some vultures, right? Not even Faraji can catch an antelope, he's too slow!"</p><p>"Hey!" protested the lion. "I've never heard you complain about the food I've caught for you before."</p><p>Vitani chuckled as she wordlessly offered her friends a share of the meat. Bhati immediately tucked in, with the lions joining in soon after. The three of them ate together like this most days, although Vitani was a bit hesitant to consider herself part of Faraji and Bhati's little group. More like a friendly neighbor, or an ally.</p><p>Later that night, Faraji and Vitani were lying on the side of a hill, watching the stars. Bhati had meant to join them, but fell asleep just moments after lying down.</p><p>"You really can't see anything in the stars?" asked Faraji. Vitani was unable to recognize any of the constellations he had pointed out.</p><p>"I don't know what my brother was talking about," the lioness confessed. "He says that he his mate do this a lot, but I just don't get it. It all looks like stars to me."</p><p>Faraji nodded, then pondered for a moment. After a little while, he turned to Vitani and said, "I didn't know you have a brother. Older, younger, or twin?"</p><p>Sighing, Vitani replied, "I'm not sure, actually. Our mother found him abandoned not long after adopting me, so we were raised as littermates."</p><p>"Your mother must have been a kind lioness. Raising orphaned cubs is a beautiful gesture," Faraji smiled.</p><p>Vitani sat up, laughing harshly. "Ha, I guess that's one way to look at it!" Turning to Faraji, she growled, "It takes more than feeding a cub and protecting it from predators to be a good parent. I never had that luxury growing up."</p><p>The pair of lions sat in silence for several long, awkward moments. Besides a few remarks from Faraji regarding his mother's teachings, neither he nor Vitani had really spoken about their "previous lives." Faraji hadn't even asked about the unnatural-looking fur marking on Vitani's shoulder. Finally, Faraji sat up next to Vitani and put a paw on hers.</p><p>"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked softly.</p><p>Vitani hesitated for a moment, before starting, "What do you know about the Pridelands?"</p><p>"...And that's when I found you and Bhati," Vitani concluded, her head bowed in sadness.</p><p>Faraji nodded, mulling over the lioness's story. "Vitani, I... I don't know what to say, other than... I understand."</p><p>Vitani's ears perked up. She hadn't expected that response. "You do?" she asked in disbelief. "Which part?"</p><p>"Well," Faraji began. "I mean, I understand why learning something like that would make you leave home, especially after such a hard upbringing, but mostly the part about your family. You see, my father was a king as well."</p><p>"Really?" Vitani was extremely curious now. "Who was he? And if you're a prince, how did you become a rogue?"</p><p>"Actually, I was never a prince," corrected Faraji. "And as for becoming a rogue, that's kind of a long story."</p><p>Vitani settled down in a comfortable position, crossing her front paws. "You got to learn all about my tragic life story," she smirked. "I think it's only fair I get to hear yours!"</p><p>Faraji smiled and nodded. "Fair enough," he replied. "My father is – or was, I don't know if he's still alive – King Kamanda of the Vastlands."</p><p>"The Vastlands?" Vitani interrupted, before looking apologetic.</p><p>"That's alright," Faraji reassured her, before continuing, "The Vastlands are a kingdom in the west. It's on the edge of the Vast Desert, hence the name, and there aren't many other big prides between here and there.</p><p>"Anyway, when I was born, the pride was led by King Kamanda and Queen Furaha. They were both young, strong lions when they were crowned, so everyone had high hopes for their reign. For the most part, they really did have it all: a large territory with plentiful water and prey, and lots of powerful lionesses to hunt and protect it. The problems only began when, after many years on the throne, Queen Furaha failed to bear my father any cubs. She worked hard to stay in good physical condition, prayed to the Great Kings, and even sent for a famous baboon shaman to give her advice, but nothing seemed to help.</p><p>"Meanwhile, Kamanda was growing desperate and bitter over his lack of children, and it was beginning to affect the rest of the pride. He became paranoid that the other pride members were conspiring against him. Kamanda had even convinced himself that a group of lionesses were planning to murder him and Furaha, and bring in a rogue male to be the new king. In his desperation, he concluded that if his line were to continue, he would have to take drastic action.</p><p>"One day, he approached a young lioness named Juni, my mother, who was one of the best hunters in the pride, for her age. He told her that if she would mate with him in secret and bear him a cub, then he would legitimize it as his heir when it came of age, and that she would be given special status as his royal concubine. Of course, Mother refused, but Kamanda threatened that if she didn't obey, that he couldn't guarantee the safety of Juni's younger siblings. Out of fear for what he might do to them, Mother agreed, and a few months later, I was born.</p><p>"Even though she gave birth to me under duress, Mother had always wanted a child of her very own, so my early life was actually pretty happy. Also, although she figured out who my father was pretty quickly, Queen Furaha bore no ill will towards my mother and I, and was actually the one who suggested the name Faraji – consolation. I'm not sure if she meant that I was a 'consolation prize' due to the circumstances of my birth, but Mother seemed to like the name regardless.</p><p>"Since I had been born healthy and my mother wasn't giving him any trouble about their deal, Kamanda probably would have been happy to wait until I was old enough for him to train to be king. However, these plans were complicated when Furaha miraculously became pregnant, at long last. The entire pride was so happy for her, even my mother. Especially my mother, in fact, since having a legitimate heir meant that Kamanda wouldn't need claim me as his son, and that she and I could just live a normal life from now on. At least, that's what she thought.</p><p>"Around the time I was weaned, my half-sister Habibi was born, and Kamanda couldn't have been more excited to finally have his legitimate heir. He didn't even care that Habibi was female; he arranged a Presentation ceremony and invited every animal in the Vastlands to celebrate. After that, though, Kamanda took my mother aside and told her that since he and the Queen now had a cub of their own, that she and I were exiled.</p><p>"Mother pleaded with him to at least let me stay, arguing that I was still too young to survive without a pride, and even pointed out how wise Kamanda would be to have multiple heirs to secure his bloodline. However, all he said was 'If your son stays here, I will kill him as soon as you're gone. I don't need any royal bastards threatening my Princess Habibi's position.</p><p>"They argued bitterly, even to the point of physically fighting, until my mother finally gave in. She found me with the other cubs in the pride, visiting my new little half-sister, and before Furaha could even ask what was the matter, Mother told me to say goodbye to my friends. That was the last time I saw any of them."</p><p>Vitani was shocked. Apart from the fact that Juni kept her son, it was remarkable how similar Faraji's early life was to her own. Eager to hear more, Vitani asked, "What happened next? And when did you meet Bhati?"</p><p>Despite the sad story he had just told, Faraji smiled at Vitani and continued, "I was just getting to that part, actually. Mother had heard rumors about many of strong lion prides in the east, so she and I traveled along the edge of the Vast Desert in order to find a new home. Along the way, she made sure I was well-educated, such as teaching me how to hunt and behave, as well as not to let my past define me."</p><p>"I remember you telling me about how much she taught you," Vitani remarked. "She was a good mother."</p><p>"That she was," said Faraji. "And selfless too. One day, during a hunting lesson, I came across a baby fox cub, barely old enough to leave her den. I asked Mother if we could eat her, but she lectured me that it was cruel to kill things that were too young to run away or defend themselves."</p><p>Vitani couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Wait, you wanted to eat Bhati? What a horrible little cub you were! Does she know that?"</p><p>"Yes, and she doesn't let me forget it! But don't worry, I have enough stories about embarrassing things Bhati did that we're even," Faraji assured her. "Remind me to tell you about the 'plum tree incident' some other time!</p><p>"Anyway, Mother had stopped nursing me, but she still had a little bit of milk to feed the baby fox while we waited for her parents to come back. After a few days, we realized that she was most likely an orphan, so Mother decided to adopt her. I nicknamed her 'Batty' because of her big ears, which inspired my mother to give Bhati her proper name. Officially, Bhati's name means 'splendid,' but it's really just a more dignified version of her nickname! We had fun back then," Faraji explained with a smile on his face, but it quickly faded, and Vitani had a sinking feeling that she knew what was coming next.</p><p>"With two growing cubs to look after, Mother was even more determined to give us a good life. She gave us hunting lessons every day, and taught us how to protect ourselves and stay out of danger. Unfortunately, sometimes things are just unavoidable.</p><p>"One summer day, it was so hot that not even Mother had the energy to walk very far, so she decided that we could rest instead of travel, at least until it cooled down. We found a shady spot along a dry riverbed and decided to take a nap. I woke up when something touched my tail, so I growled at Bhati to stop bothering me, until I saw the cobra.</p><p>"It was the biggest snake I'd ever seen, and when it noticed me looking at it, it reared up and hissed, showing off its flare and fangs. Just before it could bite me, though, Mother woke up just in time, and smacked it away with her paw!</p><p>"This angered the snake, and it was fast! Mother used herself to shield Bhati and I from the cobra, and every time it tried to strike, she roared and swatted at it, trying to scare it away. This went on for what seemed like forever, until the snake backed down and slithered away. Mother turned around to make sure Bhati and I weren't hurt, but as soon as she did, that goddamn cobra came shooting back out of the bushes and bit her ankle! She roared with pain, but luckily Mother was just able to reach back, grab the snake, and kill it before it could do anything else. But..."</p><p>Faraji paused, and Vitani could see tears forming as the lion's voice caught. She nuzzled her head against Faraji's soft brown mane, and the lion leaned against her for support. The two orphans were content to just stay that way, in their leonine embrace, for as long as it took to comfort one another.</p><p>Finally, Vitani broke the silence. "But you and Bhati still had each other. Even though it was hard to lose her, you knew that as long as you remembered everything Juni had taught you, she would always be there, in a way. And that's what made you the lion you are today."</p><p>Smiling softly, Faraji whispered, "Yes. That's exactly how that story ends."</p><p>"That's more than my mothers ever did for me." Vitani replied morosely.</p><p>Faraji looked over at Vitani with sympathy. "I'm sorry. Here I am talking about how great my mother was, while you never had a real one."</p><p>"No, it's alright. I didn't mind. Honestly I wish I could have met your mother. Do you think she would have liked me?" Vitani asked.</p><p>"Oh she would have loved you. I mean I hope you don't think me too forward saying this, but I'm really glad to have met you."</p><p>Vitani managed a small smile. "I feel the same way Faraji." Vitani stared up at the sky, and for that moment, she could feel the beauty of their splendor. She felt as if the great kings of the past were looking down on her. And in that moment, Vitani felt complete.</p><p>"Faraji?" Vitani asked.</p><p>"Yes?" he responded.</p><p>"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"</p><p>Faraji smiled. "That would be fine."</p><p>And so the two lions laid down to rest. And together, they felt complete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Faraji's feelings for Vitani rise, but Vitani is unsure of what to feel. Will a chance encounter help her realize what she wants?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faraji’s mind was ablaze with thoughts lately These past few weeks he’d been stuck in a certain mindset, and he felt compelled to roam. He walked for a while, by himself. Bhati had offered to go with him, recalling how they had always walked along with one another. But Faraji refused, always wanting to be by himself. Bhati had not really thought much of it at first, but soon, it started to eat at her. And then at last, she couldn’t hold it anymore.</p><p>	“Okay Faraji? I’m at my limit!” the fox suddenly proclaimed.</p><p>	Faraji blinked, “What do you mean?”</p><p>	Bhati struck an indignant look. “Really? You’re going to give me that?”</p><p>	“Bhati what’s wrong? You seem upset.”</p><p>	The fox huffed and began to pace. Sensing his friend’s emotions, Bhati placed a paw upon his adopted sister’s head. “Bhati, calm down.”</p><p>	The fox came to a stop, and stared at her adopted brother’s face. “You’ve been going off by yourself for quite a long time.”</p><p>	“I have?” Faraji said in surprise. But thinking back, he realized that was true. “Oh yeah, I have.”</p><p>	“Well, I want to know why!” Bhati demanded.</p><p>	Faraji let out a sigh and stared up at the sky. “Bhati? Have you ever thought about getting a mate?”</p><p>	Bhati let out a yelp of surprise. “What!? What makes you ask something like that?”</p><p>	“I’m just wondering, I mean not everyone wants to be alone forever...” reasoned Faraji.</p><p>	Bhati flicked her ears. “I suppose so, but I haven’t put much thought into it.”</p><p>	“I don’t know how to explain it, but I’ve been wanting more, something more than friendship, someone to share my life with, to grow old with,” Faraji said longingly.</p><p>	“What about me?” Bhati then noticed Faraji staring at her, confused. “I mean platonically, of course!” she corrected.</p><p>	Faraji chuckled at his friend, “That’s different, I mean you and I are practically siblings. I mean like a female lion.”</p><p>	Bhati could feel her friend’s longing growing all the more, but as soon as her own question formed, she released it. “What about Vitani?”</p><p>	Faraji looked down at the fox hotly. “Excuse me?”</p><p>	“Well, I mean she’s been spending time with us a lot, so naturally, I would think you would be thinking of her.”</p><p>	“Vitani? Well she’s, uh, well,” Faraji started to stammer.</p><p>	“You like her!” Bhati suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>	“Um well...”</p><p>	“Come on, don’t be so shy. We both know you do,” Bhati said coyly.</p><p>	Faraji tried to argue, wanted to argue, but the more Bhati spoke, the more she accused him, the more he started to see what she was saying.</p><p>	“I...” Faraji trailed off.</p><p>	Beaming up at her friend, Bhati said, “Go talk to her. Tell her how you feel.”</p><p>	Faraji wrestled in his mind with this decision, but in the end, he knew what he had to do.</p><p>	“Thanks, Bhati.”</p><p>	“No problem.”</p><p>	And so the two adopted siblings bid each other farewell and allowed the other to make a life-altering decision.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Vitani felt the fullness in her stomach as her meal settled. It had been a good hunt, and one of the few times she and Faraji didn’t run into one another. Not to say she didn’t enjoy Faraji’s company, but sometimes it felt good to be alone. For now, all she had to do was sleep and digest.</p><p>	“Vitani!”</p><p>	Just relax, and then let her body sort out the garbage.</p><p>	“Vitani!”</p><p>	Vitani’s eyes snapped open as she heard the familiar voice. Looking up, she got her confirmation.</p><p>	“Faraji?” she said in confusion. A pang of irritation hit her, as she had been trying to enjoy her rest. “What are you doing here?” she asked.</p><p>	Farahi padded up to her. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>	Vitani could pick up the urgency in his voice, and for a moment she became worried for him. “What about?”</p><p>	Faraji stared down at the lioness, gazing at her form. Everything about her was so perfect. Her husky voice alluring to the ears, and once more he felt the urge.</p><p>	“It’s just something important,” Faraji explained.</p><p>	“Which is?” Vitani asked, her voice growing impatient.</p><p>	Faraji let out a sigh as he gathered his thoughts together. “Okay. I got this,” he whispered to himself. “Vitani? Have you ever felt something was missing in your life?” he asked.</p><p>	“Missing?” Vitani blinked at the strange question and looked away. “Well, I don’t know? Maybe?”</p><p>	Faraji couldn’t help but look at her, couldn’t turn away, as she contemplated. “Vitani, we’ve known each other for a while now, and I have to admit, I’ve been thinking about you... a lot.”</p><p>	“Well, we have been seeing each other a lot, so it makes sense,” Vitani concluded.</p><p>	Faraji shook his head. “It’s different than that, I mean whenever I think of you, I feel good.”</p><p>	Vitani cocked her head incredulously. “Um...okay...thanks, I guess,” She carefully considered her thoughts, considered Faraji’s words. “Well, anyway, I mean, I think about you too.”</p><p>	“Really?” Faraji looked up.</p><p>	“Sure, you’re a great guy, and honestly, I think Bhati is lucky to have you.” Vitani reminded.</p><p>	Faraji let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah. I know we are. I couldn’t imagine myself with anyone besides her.” Faraji could feel the ache inside of him. “Vitani? Have you ever thought about sharing your life with someone?”</p><p>	Eyes snapping open, Vitani shot straight up. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>	Staring down at his paws, Faraji could feel the ache even further inside him. He felt it growing all the more, feeding his hesitance. “Vitani. About what I said... About thinking about you... It’s more than that.”</p><p>	Vitani kept her ears open wide to whatever Faraji had to say.</p><p>	“Vitani... I thought maybe, if you wanted to consider, maybe being more than just friends?”</p><p>	“Oh!” Vitani suddenly exclaimed. She took a few steps backwards, as she let the words sink in.</p><p>	Faraji quickly caught on to his possible mistake, and stepped forward in response. “Vitani! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean... I mean I did, but-” he threw his head around, attempting to regain whatever had just been shattered.</p><p>	“Faraji, stop. Just please, listen... just... I don’t...” She shook her head, and then snapped it up to look at Faraji. “I mean, this is just so much! Are you serious?”</p><p>	Slowly, Faraji nodded. “Vitani, I’ve known you for a while now, and you are one of the strongest lionesses I have ever met.  You have will, resolve, and-”</p><p>	“I think you are giving me too much of a glowing review,” Vitani interrupted.</p><p>	“Sorry,” Faraji apologized. “It’s just, I’ve been holding this in for a while.”</p><p>	Vitani blinked and looked away for a moment. “I don’t know... This is all so sudden!”</p><p>	Faraji softened his expression. “Can you at least think about it?” he asked.</p><p>	Vitani turned to him, her expression full of solemn resolve. “Sure,” And with that said, she walked off, to be alone with her thoughts. Faraji turned around, and did the same, mentally berating himself as he did.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	“So how did it go?” Bhati asked as Faraji returned. </p><p>	The fox had looked for a sign of Vitani. Honestly, part of her wanted to see Vitani return with her friend. Sadly, she saw no trace of the lioness. Faraji walked over, and slumped himself down upon the ground.</p><p>	“Spectacular,” Faraji replied sarcastically.</p><p>	Bhati winced with a slight click of her tongue. “That bad?”</p><p>	Without looking towards the vixen, Faraji replied, “Yep.”</p><p>	“So she said no?” inquired Bhati.</p><p>	“Not exactly,” Faraji responded. “She’s thinking it over...I think.”</p><p>	Padding over to her friend, the fox placed a small, comforting paw upon the lion. “You okay?”</p><p>	At last, Faraji looked over to Bhati, a tiny smile playing upon his face. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just wish it could have gone different. That’s all,” Faraji lamented as he turned away.</p><p>	Bhati felt sympathy for the lion. He had his eyes set on Vitani, and she knew when one really wanted something, they would push themselves into getting it. But at the same time, she knew that Faraji didn’t want to come on too strongly. And it made her think back.</p><p>	“Faraji?”</p><p>	“Yeah Mom?”</p><p>	Bhati could recall Faraji’s mother Juni. And by all means, her mother as well. She was too young to remember her real parents, but Juni had filled the role. Bhati could remember the void she felt when she had died. She imagined Faraji had felt the sting even more so. Juni did give birth to him after all.</p><p>	“If you ever find love, make sure you treat her well, and keep her safe.”</p><p>	“I will, Mom.”</p><p>	And that is how it was. Faraji had been raised to be a gentleman, but she wasn’t sure if he had lapsed in that notion when attempting to court Vitani. Men could be men after all. But if anything, she felt she had to do something.</p><p>	“Why don’t you take a walk to clear your head?” she suggested.</p><p>	Rising up, Faraji threw his mane up. “Walking, that’s all we seem to do.” Nevertheless, he began to walk, leaving Bhati alone. But Faraji wasn’t the only one who would be taking a walk, it seemed. No, Bhati had some walking of her own to do.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Vitani’s mind was a mess. She couldn’t shake off what Faraji had attempted to ask her. She was taken aback by how he had been so forward, a sharp contrast to his usual gentlemanly behavior. At first she had believed it had all been an act, just a chance to get close to her, but she dismissed those thoughts with some careful consideration on her part. No, Faraji was genuine, both in his earlier and current displays. But it brought her to her current thought pattern, why would he go for her?</p><p>	She wasn’t that pretty, nor as grand as other lionesses. Frankly, she would think Kiara would have been more his taste, had her brother not taken her. Such a perfect golden princess, whereas Vitani was some scruffy royal bastard, unwanted by her father and viewed as a trophy by her adoptive mother, a mark of misguided honor.</p><p>	Yet, Faraji was a royal bastard as well. That was one link that bonded them. Royalty, but unable to inherit their respective thrones. Not that Vitani really cared. She wasn’t bred to take over the throne, nor she was she the kind to usurp. She wasn’t her father. Then again, neither was Faraji. All at once, confusion washed her over as she tried to decide what she wanted. She admitted, Faraji was handsome; he had that going for him, but was good looks all there was to it?</p><p>	“Well, hello there.”</p><p>	Vitani looked up at the sound of the strange voice, and noticed a huge pair of paws strolling up to her. When she did look up, she noticed a lion attached to those paws. He was burly in shape, with a scruffy brown mane and several scars littered across his dark-colored pelt. Right away, Vitani noticed a smarmy smile and a lecherous glint in his yellow eyes.</p><p>	“So what’s a fine kitty-cat like you doing out here all by her lonesome?” the male purred.</p><p>	Vitani winced and looked away, “None of your business,” she said, turning around to leave.</p><p>	“Well, I’m making it my business,” the male said as he waltzed in front of Vitani. “Especially when a pretty female is concerned.” The male stood back placing a paw upon his chest. “You see? I’m sort of a catch that any female would be lucky to have.”</p><p>	Vitani could feel her disgust growing the more this rouge spoke. “Well, I’m sure you are. But like I said, I’m not interested.”</p><p>	The male leaned in close before Vitani could make a move; close enough for her to smell his desire. “Well, I can make you interested. I have my ways.”</p><p>	“She says she’s not interested!” Both Vitani and the rouge looked to see a certain bat eared fox standing before them.</p><p>	“Bhati?” said Vitani.</p><p>	“Can’t you take a hint nimrod!?” Bhati exclaimed.</p><p>	The rouge narrowed his eyes at the fox, “What did you call me?”</p><p>	“Nimrod. A nimrod that is only after some tail!” Bhati said as a matter of factually.</p><p>	The rouge let out a low growl as he closed in on Bhati. The vixen’s ears flattened down as she realized she had bitten off more than she probably could chew. Darting towards them, Vitani inserted herself in between the pair.</p><p>	“Hey! Get away from her!” Vitani snarled.</p><p>	“What are you doing you-”</p><p>	“You think you can just come here and try and put the moves on me and threaten my friend!”</p><p>	“Friend?”</p><p>	“Now you listen! I know a male who is far better than you in terms of looks, charisma, intelligence, and personality! So back off!” Vitani roared.</p><p>	The rouge cocked his head back in shock as the female took on a more aggressive stance, as the marking on her shoulder began to glow ominously. The rouge looked away, huffed, and then quickly scampered off. Once she could no longer hear or smell him, Vitani relaxed, breathing out a breath.</p><p>	“Wow! You scared him off! That was incredible!” Bhati cried.</p><p>	Vitani tossed her head back, almost as one would toss back their mane. “He was a creep.”</p><p>	Bhati put on a sly smile, and cocked an eye to Vitani. “I heard all of that. That lion you were talking about, you meant Faraji didn’t you?”</p><p>	“Well, that’s... Um...” Vitani’s voice trailed off.</p><p>	“You do! You do like him! And he likes you!” Bhati exclaimed. The fox’s ears lowered, as did her body. “You two are perfect for one another.”</p><p>	Vitani allowed Bhati’s words echo within her head. They sank into her, slowly ingraining themselves into her mind. “Bhati. I just…I just don’t know.”</p><p>	And that’s all she said as she walked off.</p><p>	“Hey wait up! Where are you going?” Bhati called after.</p><p>	“I just need to think.” Vitani answered.</p><p>	And think she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confronting her own personal feelings towards everything, Vitani confronts Faraji, and makes a decision on where she wants her life to go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>"Hey, Vitani?"</p><p>The tawny-furred lioness, who had been deep in thought, felt a soft paw tapping her shoulder. Looking down, she saw Bhati trying to get her attention. Prickled, Vitani huffed and said, "Bhati, I told you. I need some time to think about it, I'm not going to jump into something I'm not ready for."</p><p>"I know," said the little fox, a worried expression on her face. "There's actually something else I just remembered. Would you mind helping me with something?"</p><p>Vitani raised an eyebrow, but decided to bite. "Well, it must be very important if you're asking me and not Faraji," she sighed.</p><p>"Yes it is, and no, I don't appreciate your sass," replied Bhati, setting off through the bushes. "I just would feel a lot safer if you walked with me for a little bit. I need to warn Aitsa and Ubuntu about that guy, and I don't feel like getting eaten on the way there."</p><p>Following the vixen through the underbrush, Vitani asked, "Aitsa and Ubuntu? Who are they? And why are we looking for them first instead of Faraji?"</p><p>Flicking her tail dismissively, Bhati replied, "Oh, right, you haven't met them yet, have you? They've lived here for ages, but they're usually out at night. Faraji can take care of himself, but those two have a litter of cubs running around, so they'll want to know if some creep is stalking around the woods."</p><p>"Cubs?" asked Vitani. "What cubs?"</p><p>As if on cue, the sound of what must have been half a dozen little ones playing in the bushes filled the air. "Hey!" said one of the voices. "I think I smell someone coming! It's Miss Bhati!"</p><p>Bhati smiled up at Vitani and said, "Those cubs."</p><p>A swarm of beige fur poured out of the bushes, and Bhati was quickly engulfed by a wriggling mass of fox cubs. "Miss Bhati! Miss Bhati!" they cheered, as Bhati laughed and tussled with them.</p><p>"Kids, are you torturing our guests?" a voice asked, as a pair of adult cape foxes emerged from the bushes. They were both slightly bigger than Bhati, though their pointed ears were not quite as large. The male's fur was sandy-grey, while his mate was light ginger in color. Although both were becoming a bit pale in the muzzle, the fox couple had a kindly, patient air about them.</p><p>The older vixen smiled and greeted her guests warmly. "Why, hello, Bhati. What brings you here today? And who's this lioness with you? I don't believe I've had the pleasure, my dear," she said, looking up at Vitani.</p><p>Vitani was initially surprised that the Cape foxes weren't scared that a lion was right there in front of them, but quickly realized that as Bhati's friends, they were probably used to Faraji, if not friends with him too. "My name is Vitani, it's nice to meet you. Um... your cubs are beautiful," she answered nervously.</p><p>With a hearty laugh, the male fox replied, "Why thank you, Vitani, we made them ourselves!"</p><p>The vixen rolled her eyes at her mate's odd sense of humor. "Good to meet you, too, dear. My name is Aitsa, and this joker," she indicated to her mate, "Is Ubuntu. Welcome to our den. Now, what brings you young ladies here today?"</p><p>Bhati smiled worriedly, and replied, "Some bad news, I'm afraid. There's a rogue lion nearby, and a nasty one at that. He tried picking a fight with Vitani here, but she chased him off. Still, I'd keep a very close eye on your cubs for a little while, just in case."</p><p>The Cape foxes exchanged a concerned glance with each other, but Ubuntu nodded and said, "Thank you for warning us, Bhati. And you too, Vitani. I'm glad you were able to fight him off. I'm glad Faraji has found such a tough gal for a mate."</p><p>Vitani's eyes widened and she blushed uncontrollably. "Oh! Um, I'm... I'm not...!"</p><p>"Faraji has a mate?" asked one of the fox cubs. He bounded up to Vitani and chirped, "Cool! Do you guys have any cubs? Can I play with them?"</p><p>"Hawu!" scolded Aitsa. She and Ubuntu looked up at Vitani apologetically, who quickly regained her composure.</p><p>"Like I said, thank you," said Ubuntu, as he began to herd his cubs back into their burrow. "Come along, children. That's enough playing outside for one day."</p><p>As the cubs began to complain, Aitsa gave them a firm look and barked, "Don't talk back to you father!" Then her expression softened, and she said, "Besides, if you're good little cubs and don't fuss, your father and I will teach you how to catch mice tomorrow."</p><p>Bhati and Vitani giggled, as all but Aitsa's fluffy tails disappeared into the burrow. "He's a good father," Aitsa explained. "A bit of a cub himself, sometimes, but I couldn't have found a better fox to spend my life with."</p><p>Nodding, Bhati agreed, "Yeah, Ubuntu is a great guy. The fact that he's a handsome old fox doesn't hurt either, eh, Aitsa? Maybe you could give my friend here some advice for getting her own dream lion?"</p><p>"Why does everyone suddenly think I need a mate?" sighed Vitani. "I'm perfectly happy on my own right now, thank you very much."</p><p>"And it's good that you feel that way, Vitani!" said Aitsa. "Trust me, I was just like you when I was your age. I was enjoying my single life and wasn't in any hurry to settle down with a male and raise his cubs. That just wasn't who I was back then. Of course, I did meet a lot of other foxes along the way. There were a few nice males, yes, but I promised myself that if I was going to have a mate, that he would need to be someone I knew I could make happy as much as he did for me."</p><p>Vitani smiled, "And Ubuntu was that someone for you?"</p><p>"Indeed," Aitsa agreed, before her expression became serious. "Vitani, I only just met you, but I've been around long enough to know a good animal when I meet her. I'm sure you'll be a good mate and mother some day, and I'm sure your future family will be very lucky lions."</p><p>Shifting nervously, Vitani replied, "You don't have to flatter me like that, Aitsa. Like you said, you don't know me. How do I know I'll be able to be all those things for someone I love?"</p><p>"Maybe so," said Aitsa. "But everyone has good qualities, no matter who or what they are. I'm not saying you need to go off and marry Faraji or anyone if you don't think you're ready. Take your time. But trust me, when you find the one who loves you just as much as you love him, don't let him go. I didn't, and I've never regretted it for a moment."</p><p>Mulling over the fox's words of wisdom, Vitani finally smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Aitsa," she said. "And you too, Bhati. You've given me a lot to think about..."</p><p>XXX</p><p>"What am I going to do?" Faraji said to himself as he approached a small lake. Sure, Vitani hadn't exactly rejected his proposal to become her mate, but she hadn't exactly leapt at the chance either. "But what should I have expected? To prance together through the woods at twilight? A serenade of birds and monkeys? It's her choice of course, but how stupid of me..."</p><p>As the sand-colored lion berated himself, he began to realize just how dry his mouth had become. Heading to a shady clump of reeds, Faraji dipped his tongue into the lake and savored the crystal-clear water.</p><p>"HEY! GET AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU GREAT BRUTE!"</p><p>Faraji jumped, only to be met with a whirlwind of feathers and a sharp pair of bills jabbing about his face and neck. He knew who this was immediately.</p><p>"Nina! Hakim! Stop, it's just me, Faraji!" the lion cried out. The attack stopped right away. Opening his eyes, Faraji saw a pair of Egyptian geese. Mates for life, Nina and Hakim had lived near the lake bordering Faraji's territory for years. "I didn't know you two were nesting on this side of the lake now."</p><p>The gander, Hakim, dipped his head apologetically. "Sorry to scare you, Faraji. But yes, we decided to give the east shore a try this year. Nothing like a change of scenery to keep life interesting, I always say."</p><p>"True," said Faraji. "How many eggs this year, Nina?"</p><p>The white-and-brown goose's chest swelled with pride. "A perfect dozen this time, Faraji! The goslings still have a week or two to go before they hatch, but they're doing well!" Turning to her mate, Nina added, "Hakim, darling, I'm going to go for a quick swim to stretch my legs. Would you mind sitting on the nest while I'm away?"</p><p>"Of course," the gander replied. "It's my turn anyway, enjoy yourself!"</p><p>As Nina swam out to graze on a patch of waterweeds, Faraji peeked through the reeds at the geese's nest. Hakim gingerly stepped over the round, white eggs, and carefully lowered his body, warming the unborn goslings.</p><p>"Let me tell you, Faraji, you mammals have it easy! You don't have to worry about eggs at all," the gander laughed. "It's worth it though, to see those fluffy little fellas swimming around. Nina and I couldn't be prouder parents."</p><p>The lion nodded, before asking, "Hakim, geese mate for life, right? How could you be sure that you and Nina chose the right partner? What if it hadn't worked out?"</p><p>Hakim frowned and ruffled his feathers, as if the gander couldn't bear to imagine such a thing. "Geese never choose wrong, Faraji. I can't explain it, but when we choose a mate, we just know that deep down, we are perfect for one another, and will always be able to make each other happy, no matter what happens. What makes you ask, anyway? Has a special lioness been on your mind lately? Perhaps that scrappy tan one with the fluff on her head I've seen around lately?"</p><p>Faraji blushed and nodded. "Yes," he admitted sheepishly. "Her name is Vitani. We've only known each other for a few months now, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. She's smart, and strong, and we have so much in common, but..."</p><p>At this point, Nina had tuned in on the males' conversation and couldn't help but give her opinion. "But she turned you down?"</p><p>"Not exactly," Faraji explained. "She said she'd think about it. I didn't mean to upset her; I just wanted to let her know how I feel. And now I don't know what to do."</p><p>Nina waddled up to the lion and stared straight up into the larger animal's face. "Pull yourself together, Faraji! You love her, don't you?"</p><p>"Of course!" he replied.</p><p>"And you'd never even think about hurting her, right?" asked Hakim.</p><p>"Never," answered Faraji, his mother's words coming back to him: "If you ever find love, make sure you treat her well, and keep her safe."</p><p>The geese exchanged a quick glance, smiled, and then turned back to Faraji. "Then I think you owe it to yourself to try again," said Nina. "Give her time, of course, it's no good to scare the poor dear off. But if Vitani really is the one for you, then I wish you all the luck in the world."</p><p>XXX</p><p>"Faraji! Faraji, are you here?" Bhati called out.</p><p>The tall grass parted, and the green-eyed lion stepped out. "I'm here Bhati. What's going on?"</p><p>"You're in a good mood," the little fox said, flicking her tail. "There's actually some news for you. First of all, there was an awful rogue in the woods this afternoon..."</p><p>"WHAT!?" Faraji roared. "Where is he? He better not have hurt anyone, or else!"</p><p>Bhati rolled her eyes, unperturbed by the lion's outburst. "Calm down, silly, he's gone now. Vitani chased him off."</p><p>"Really?" he asked, before cracking a smile. "That sounds like something she'd do, I guess. What's the other news, Bhati?"</p><p>"Well," she said, scuffing the dirt with her paw. "I think I should probably let her tell you."</p><p>Before Faraji could ask whom she was, Vitani padded up to him, a neutral expression on her face, her bright blue eyes shining in the sunset.</p><p>The lion felt the heat rise in his face. "Vitani? What are you...?"</p><p>Suddenly, Faraji was cut off by Vitani stepping up to him, pressing her head up under his chin; the ultimate feline sign of affection. Heart bursting in his chest, Faraji returned the gesture, as Vitani snuggled into his luxurious brown mane.</p><p>Bhati smiled broadly, and turned to go. "I'll give you lovebirds some time to yourselves," she chuckled, leaving the lions to enjoy their first night together as a couple.</p><p>Later that night, Vitani and Faraji slept side-by-side under a thick blanket of stars. By now, any doubts Vitani had held about her life with Faraji had vanished, and before the sun rose the next morning, so too had her Mark of the Guard...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vitani's life is back on track. She has a new purpose and a new family. As she awaits the future, she finds there are certain "hiccups" along the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The antelope nibbled at the grass, uncaring of its surroundings. The African sun beat down upon it, yet it paid it no mind. It wasn't unbearably hot today, but it was adequate for the season. The antelope continued to graze, and in its complacency, it dropped its guard.</p><p>That's what Faraji was waiting for.</p><p>Slowly he crept, making nary a sound. His eyes lay upon the prize, never leaving it as he inched closer. Suddenly, it looked up, nose flaring as it smelt something new. At that moment, Faraji knew he had to strike. Springing forward, he leapt towards the antelope. The chase didn't last long as Faraji pinned it down and delivered the killing blow. The antelope struggled as it attempted to remain in the world of the living, until it flopped its head lifelessly upon the ground, all life having left its body. Grabbing the prize with his teeth, Faraji began to long trek towards home.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Vitani relaxed within the shade the tree provided. Her head poked past the shadow, breaching the sunlight. She stretched herself as she tried to get a good balance between chill and heat. Today was a great day to relax, and she certainly needed it nowadays, especially in her condition.</p><p>Condition, it was one she had never felt she would ever experience. But now that she was, she couldn't be happier. Suddenly, she felt a prod against her body.</p><p>"Bhati," Vitani warned.</p><p>Suddenly the prodding stopped. "What? I'm just feeling it!" the fox pouted.</p><p>Staring down at her body, Vitani smiled. She was no longer a trim lioness, for her belly had gained some size. But it wasn't full of fat or food for that matter, but instead, full of new life.</p><p>"You've been feeling my belly all day," reminded Vitani. "The cub isn't going to come sooner just because you keep prodding and pressing it."</p><p>"But it's so cool. Just come on!" Bhati said pressing her paws upon her friend's pregnant belly. She carefully moved it around until she felt movement. "Wow," she breathed in awe.</p><p>Vitani didn't scold the fox, and this time allowed the touch. Even she had to admit, she felt some amazement that her body contained growing life. Motherhood, she was going to be a mother. This whole thing was a new experience for her. Frankly, she'd never imagined herself as the motherly type. If anything, just a few months ago she would have been perfectly content as an aunt to Kovu's future cubs. But here she was, beating him and Kiara to the punch, as far as she knew.</p><p>In all honesty, she was nervous about the whole matter, though she hid it well. She didn't know how a mother should act. It wasn't as if she had any good role models growing up. Her adoptive mother was crazy, and her biological mother gave her up to said lunatic. Frankly, this cub didn't seem to have any grandmothers who were worth modeling after. On the maternal side that is. Paternally, they had someone wonderful to look up to. Someone who Vitani could pattern herself after. Regardless, she was looking forward to being a mother. To teach this cub how to hunt and live and eventually raise cubs themselves.</p><p>"Hey look, Faraji's back!" Bhati called.</p><p>Vitani looked up to the sight of her mate padding up to her. And to her great joy, he was dragging back some prey for her. Perfect timing, as she felt a grumble in her belly spring up.</p><p>Slowly, Vitani raised herself up, revealing her full form for all to see. There it was, an expanded swell where as was once a flat form. Honestly, Vitani felt a little embarrassed she had grown so large. But it was expected with pregnancy. And with each swell, she felt more joy. Thinking on it, she wondered how Nala must have felt when she was pregnant with her. Probably the exact opposite, considering how she gave her up to Zira. Then she thought about what Faraji's mother must have gone through. That alone brought her some happiness that at least one member of her family was forged from a happy pregnancy. Happy enough considering that Faraji's conception also resulted from a king desperate to have an heir, that is. At least Faraji's mother kept and raised him.</p><p>"Hello dear." Vitani said.</p><p>Faraji felt a warmth in his chest as he heard that pet name. It still felt odd being called that, but it was fitting. Setting the antelope down, both Faraji and Vitani met heads and rubbed against one another.</p><p>"Have a good hunt?" the lioness asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing too grand, but enough to keep our little family fed." boasted Faraji.</p><p>Vitani gazed down at the carcass and felt her mouth water. It was so tantalizing, she could taste the meat already!</p><p>"Wow! Look at the size of this thing!" Bhati exclaimed as she placed both paws on the antelope.</p><p>"Hey, paws off, shorty!" Vitani growled.</p><p>Bhati backed away. "All right, sheesh! Geeze, never get between a pregnant lion and her meal."</p><p>Faraji cocked an eyebrow towards his wife, "So, you're hungry?" he asked.</p><p>Staring down, Vitani could feel the drool coming. "Starving." she said, before digging in.</p><p>Vitani tore at the meat, chewing and swallowing noisily. That was another thing about pregnancy: the hunger, the ever-consuming hunger. She had never felt so hungry in her life, even when she lived in the Outlands with the other Outsiders. She assumed this was due to the rapidly-growing cub in her womb. The bigger it got, the more it wanted, and Vitani wanted to make sure this cub was well nourished. As she munched away, both Faraji and Bhati watched with wide eyes. Faraji almost considered sticking a paw in there, but decided he didn't want to loose it.</p><p>"Wow! Who's eating? You or the cub?" Bhati asked.</p><p>Vitani momentarily stopped and looked towards the fox. "Both," she mumbled before resuming eating.</p><p>Faraji's neutral expression quickly grew concerned. "You know? You shouldn't eat so fast," he cautioned.</p><p>Vitani paused briefly in her eating. "I'm hungry!" she said, before chowing down again.</p><p>"Yeah, but you could choke," Faraji said, holding out a paw, almost as if beckoning his wife to slow down. He didn't want to risk harm to her, or the cub.</p><p>But Vitani continued to eat away, gorging herself on the succulent meat. Bhati continued to watch with amazed eyes, her mouth agape at the display.</p><p>As quickly as she began, Vitani stopped. She swallowed the last of her mouthful, before announcing, "I'm done. All yours," gesturing to the carcass.</p><p>Faraji and Bhati blinked at it, noting the huge chunk Vitani demolished. The pair wondered if they could actually get anything from it. Nonetheless, they tucked in, and their eating would have gone undisturbed, if not for…</p><p>"*HIC*" The sound came so suddenly, high pitched yet sharp.</p><p>Faraji and Bhati stopped eating and turned to Vitani. The lioness felt the eyes of her husband and sister in law on her. "What?" she exclaimed. But then, "*HIC*"</p><p>"I told you not to eat so fast," Faraji chided.</p><p>Bhati's reaction was much more explicit. The little fox suddenly burst into laughter, rolling on the ground upon her back.</p><p>"Shut up! It's not *HIC* funny!" Vitani snapped.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, this is totally funny! The big, strong, tough lioness has the hiccups!" Bhati laughed.</p><p>Vitani let out a growl, only to be interrupted by another hiccup. "All right, fine, maybe I shouldn't have *HIC*, eaten so fast! *HIC* Just help me get rid of them!"</p><p>Faraji ceased chuckling and rose himself up. "All right, all right. Cut the laughing, Bhati."</p><p>Bhati's laughter softened into a giggle, lingering as she got to her feet.</p><p>"Come on dear, let's just go to the lake and get a drink. That should get rid of them," suggested Faraji.</p><p>Vitani got to her feet, following her mate towards the lake.</p><p>The trek was uneventful, apart from Vitani's hiccups breaking the silence. Bhati followed after, trying her best not to giggle at the sound of the lioness's spasming diaphragm.</p><p>Before long, they made it to the lake, and as soon as they did, Vitani hunkered down and started to drink away.</p><p>"Hey there, Faraji!"</p><p>Faraji heard the sound of a familiar voice, noticing a certain feathered form flapping towards him.</p><p>"Hakim? Oh, hello there!" Faraji greeted back.</p><p>The Egyptian goose made his way towards the lion, and from the bird's demeanor, Faraji noted a sense of pride.</p><p>"So how's fatherhood?" Faraji asked.</p><p>Hakim chuckled to himself, and pushed out his chest in pride. "Oh, it's tough. But rewarding." Taking a glance at Vitani, Hakim took note of the size of Vitani's belly. "Baby's coming along fine I see."</p><p>Now it was Faraji's turn to feel pride. "Yep. It continues to grow, and I've never been prouder."</p><p>Suddenly there came a slight splash. Everyone looked to Vitani, whose body shook in irritation.</p><p>"What's wrong, Vitani? Feeling unwell? It's not mood swings is it?" Hakim asked.</p><p>Faraji waved a paw in the air. "Nah, she just ate too fast and gave herself the hiccups. She's trying to get rid of them."</p><p>"Oh, hiccups eh? I had those once. Nearly thought I'd shake my feathers off!" Hakim slightly joked.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud hiccup jolted their attention, followed by a frustrated groan from Vitani. "These dang things won't go away!" she exclaimed, followed by another hiccup.</p><p>"You could try drinking more water," suggested Bhati.</p><p>"If I do that I'll drown the *HIC* cub!" Vitani protested.</p><p>"Maybe try holding your breath?" asked Bhati.</p><p>Vitani did just that, sucking in a sharp intake of air and holding it. All the while, her body trembled from the hiccups.</p><p>"Hiccups or not, you really found yourself a good woman there, Faraji." said Hakim.</p><p>Faraji looked to his wife, her form, her features, and he drank it all in. "Don't I know it," he said.</p><p>It was easy to say that his dreams had come true the moment Vitani had accepted him as her mate. She was everything he could ever want in a mate, and he treated her well, just as his mother had taught him to. Now she was carrying his cub. They were going to have a family, and if the gods willed it, they would grow old together. Who knows? Maybe they would be blessed with a pride full of grandchildren? But that was too far off to worry about. All they could do was raise their cub to the best of their ability, and watch him or her grow into an adult.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud gasp came out as Vitani exhaled. It was so loud that Faraji turned away to look at his wife as she struggled to gain some air. When she was done, she beamed up.</p><p>"I think they're gone!" she said happily. But of course, "*HIC* Dammit! Won't these things leave!?"</p><p>"Vitani, just relax. They'll go away eventually," Bhati attempted to calm down the lioness. "One time I ate these weird plums and they gave me the hiccups. But they went away on their own."</p><p>"Weird *HIC* plums?" Vitani said in confusion.</p><p>"Yeah, they were really tasty, but they made my head funny and Faraji said I got the hiccups. I don't remember much, but I do remember being very happy. But after it wore off I got a headache."</p><p>Vitani remembered Faraji mentioning a "plum tree incident." It appeared that this was it.</p><p>"I'm surprised you're talking about that Bhati. After I told you how silly you acted, you said never to mention that again!" Faraji chuckled.</p><p>Bhati lifted a paw to rub the back of her head. "Well, you know... I'm just trying make her feel better."</p><p>"I appreciate your *HIC* trying Bhati. But I'll feel better when these darn *HIC* hiccups leave," Vitani growled.</p><p>Suddenly, an unknown chuckle sounded out, alerting everyone present.</p><p>"Well, well, well, never thought I'd see a sight like this. A lion with a case of the hiccups!"</p><p>Everyone followed the voice to notice it belonged to a male jackal. Flanking him were three others. Faraji took on a defensive stance, Bhati and Hakim backed away, while Vitani's glare was interrupted by another hiccup.</p><p>"Heh. Drink some water why don't ya toots." said the lead jackal.</p><p>Faraji leaned down towards Hakim and inched him away. "Hakim, get out of here," Hakim looked towards the direction of his nest, but looked to Faraji worriedly. "Don't worry, I've got this. You have Nina and your goslings to worry about."</p><p>With a nod, Hakim fluttered off. The jackals paid him no mind, only focusing on the lions and fox ahead of them.</p><p>"Okay, *HIC* what do you scavengers want?" Vitani asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing much sweet cheeks. We're just looking for a meal, and honestly that belly of yours looks like it holds a pint-sized snack." He then noticed Bhati. "And, look, another pint-sized appetizer!"</p><p>"Hey! Back off!" Faraji growled.</p><p>"Oooh, touchy. What? This your woman?" the jackal asked.</p><p>"She's my wife, so yes!" Faraji was starting to bear his teeth.</p><p>The jackal sized up Vitani, eyes scanning her pregnant form. "Well I gotta say, for a lion she's a catch. But me and my boys are a little hungry, and that fresh cub she's got nestled in her belly should fill us up."</p><p>Upon hearing that, Vitani's stance grew defensive.</p><p>"I dunno, Sefu, isn't that a bit dark, even for us?" one of the jackals asked.</p><p>"Shut it!" Sefu snapped. "I'm only doing what my mother taught me."</p><p>"Yeah she was the best!" another jackal responded.</p><p>Sefu looked pleased at that statement, but underneath his breath he muttered, "Yeah but Dogo was her favorite."</p><p>"I'll give you one last warning. Leave me and my family alone!" Faraji growled.</p><p>Sefu let out a snarl of his own and lunged forward with a cry of "Get 'em!"</p><p>The jackals advanced, and Faraji leapt into action. As the pack closed in, he found himself fighting against the scavengers. They clawed and bit at Faraji, but he founght back with everything he had. Then he noticed something, two of them were breaking away, and headed straight for Vitani!</p><p>"Vitani!" Faraji shouted before being accosted by the lead jackal, giving him no chance to protect his wife.</p><p>Vitani hiccuped with shock, but readied herself for the other jackals. They advanced on her, and she fought back against them. She swatted at them with her paws, brandishing her claws, and even using her teeth. As she opened her mouth, a hiccup escaped her throat, causing the jackals to halt momentarily. That brief opening allowed Vitani to gain the upper paw, and with a few swats, the jackals were swiftly beaten aside.</p><p>Faraji caught a glimpse of what his mate had done. He widened his eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Just witnessing his mate in action, despite being pregnant, he couldn't be more in love with her. Taking the moment, he charged forward and barreled his way through the jackals. The canines went scattering, fleeing backwards as the angry male roared.</p><p>"Boys! Get your tails back here!" Sefu barked. But all he saw were the black backs of his friends.</p><p>The jackal sized up his situation. He gazed at the angry Faraji, then saw the glower of the female. He knew he had to cut his losses, and with a yelp, fled the scene.</p><p>"Yeah, and don't come back!" Bhati called after him.</p><p>The group waited for a moment before Faraji attended to his wife. "Vitani? Are you alright?"</p><p>Vitani nuzzled against her mate and replied, "I'm fine dear. Nothing's hurt. Cub is fine." At that moment, Vitani noticed something. "Hey! My hiccups are gone!" she said brightly. But hiccups were the least of her problems, for a new sound escaped her. A soft groan escaped her as she felt a wave of pain course through her body.</p><p>"Vitani?" Faraji asked, concern evident in his voice.</p><p>The lioness instinctively knew what was happening. She hadn't expected it so soon, but it had been long enough judging by the size of her belly. She knew what it was, and no other words could describe it besides…</p><p>"It's time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vitani undertakes one of the hardest tasks she ever will do: Bringing her and Faraji's cub into the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know what to do, right?"</p><p>"I guess it's more of an instinctive thing, so yes."</p><p>"Promise me you'll call me if something goes wrong?"</p><p>"I'm sure it won't, but yeah, I promise."</p><p>"And you have a safe den picked out, right?"</p><p>"Faraji, we dug it together last week!"</p><p>The excited father-to-be chuckled nervously as he escorted his pregnant mate to the birthing nest. Neither Faraji nor Vitani knew what to expect over the course of the next few hours, but as long as it resulted in a healthy cub, they were ready to face it head-on.</p><p>Trotting behind the couple, Bhati the bat-eared fox babbled excitedly about the impending cub. "Gosh, this is so crazy! This time tomorrow, I'm going to be an aunt! Yeah, he or she should call me 'Auntie Bhati,' I wouldn't want to be too formal around the little guy. Or girl. Or both! I remember hearing somewhere that some lionesses have had up to six or even eight at a time!"</p><p>"Don't even jinx it," Vitani laughed, before wincing in pain. Faraji nuzzled her sympathetically.</p><p>Before long, the trio arrived at the den. Suddenly apprehensive, Vitani glanced over to her mate. With a sigh, Faraji returned her gaze and said quietly, "It's going to be fine, you and the cub. You said so yourself. I love you, Vitani."</p><p>Vitani relaxed and smiled weakly, "I love you too, Faraji." And with that, she disappeared into the bushes.</p><p>With nothing else to do, Faraji and Bhati lay down under a nearby tree, to give the expectant mother some privacy. "She really will be okay," reassured Bhati.</p><p>"Yeah," Faraji replied. "I know she will."</p><p>XXX</p><p>Hours passed in the cool, earthen den, and Vitani grit her teeth as she endured yet another contraction. Flexing her claws, the lioness slowly opened her eyes and examined her lower half. She could almost see her abdominal muscles straining to bring her cub into the world, and the pressure near the base of her tail was a sure sign that it wouldn't be long now.</p><p>Vitani groaned as she struggled to find a comfortable position to lie in. She had never been in so much pain, not even when battling fang and claws with another angry lion. In fact, Vitani decided she actually preferred the pain of a fight to labor. At least in a fight she could hit back to make it stop!</p><p>"All right..." she panted, bracing her hind paws apart against the sides of the den. The cub was almost here, she was sure of it. "It's now or never..."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Vitani dug her claws into the nest's floor and pushed with all her might. Even when she thought she might pass out from the sheer agony, the lioness was determined not to give up. She was so close to becoming a mother, and not just any mother, but the best one her cub could ever ask for! And with that, the pain suddenly gave way to relief as something slipped out onto the soft, leafy floor.</p><p>Dropping onto her side, Vitani was exhausted, but instinct told her she wasn't done yet. Turning her attentions to the wet bundle on the ground behind her, Vitani bit through the amniotic sac and umbilical cord and began to roughly lick the cub, not only to rid its fur of fluids, but to stimulate its breathing. Only when the cub let out its first mewling cries did Vitani finally have the chance to get a good look at her firstborn child.</p><p>She was perfect.</p><p>The newborn lioness was as healthy as could be, and even within these first few seconds, Vitani had fallen completely and totally in love with her. The baby seemed to favor Faraji in appearance - her spotted coat was an even lighter cream color- but as her fur dried out, it was obvious that she had inherited a small tuft of "hair," just like her mother.</p><p>"Look at you..." Vitani marveled. "My little girl..."</p><p>She gave the cub a few more licks, causing her to squeak in protest. The new mother laughed softly and guided her baby to her side to nurse. No other cubs seemed to be coming, to Vitani's private relief. Judging by how energetically the little lioness seemed to be drinking her milk, Vitani could already tell she'd have her paws full with this one! With the ordeal of birthing complete and her newborn occupied, Vitani finally allowed herself to drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep.</p><p>XXX</p><p>As the sunlight trickled through the mouth of the den, Vitani awoke to the feeling of tiny paws kneading against her belly. As she turned her head to scold Bhati, her expression softened as she beheld her daughter snuggling up next to her. "Come on," Vitani said to her, gently lifting the cub by the scruff of her neck. "Let's go find your father and get you a name."</p><p>It didn't take long to find Faraji and Bhati. Neither had moved from under the nearby tree, although they were both still asleep. Lying down in the mouth of the den, Vitani set the cub between her folded paws and waited patiently until she saw Faraji yawn and stretch. Sniffing the air, Faraji suddenly whipped around to face his mate.</p><p>"Vitani!" he approached cautiously. "How did...? Are you...? Is it...?"</p><p>The new mother smiled and shifted her paw, revealing the sleeping cub. "See for yourself, Dad," she whispered.</p><p>For a moment, Faraji was speechless. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing: his cub! Together with his beloved mate, a new life had been brought into the world; a living breathing lion who would have hopes and dreams, and one day, maybe even start a family of her own!</p><p>"Oh, Vitani..." said Faraji, gently touching his daughter's cheek with his paw. "She's beautiful! Are you sure she's ours?" That last comment earned him a playful shove from his wife.</p><p>"I guess we do make pretty cubs," Vitani quipped back. "She needs a name though. I was thinking we could maybe name her Juni, after your mother? Only if you want to, of course."</p><p>Faraji pondered the idea for a moment, but shook his head. "That's a very sweet idea, but no," he replied. "I'm touched that you thought of it, but I think she'd rather we give our cub her own name. My mother's pride believed that it was bad luck to name a cub after someone who died young."</p><p>"Alright, so your name's not Juni, then," Vitani said to the cub, who had begun to stir.</p><p>"Vitani! Faraji! Is it here? Was the cub born?"</p><p>The lions turned their attentions to Bhati, who had awoken and was tearing up to them as fast as her legs could carry her. "Shh!" Faraji whispered, slowing her down with his paw.</p><p>Vitani giggled at the little fox's eagerness. "Yes, Auntie Bhati, you have a niece. She's asleep, but you can have a look, if you want."</p><p>Calming down, Bhati smiled and nodded. Treading as softly as possible, she approached the fluffy newborn cautiously. Upon seeing the little lioness's face, however, Bhati collapsed into a puddle of emotions.</p><p>"She's... so... cute!" she blubbered. "I just knew she'd be, but... my goodness! I just can't!"</p><p>Faraji looked concerned. "Bhati? Are you... crying?"</p><p>The fox turned around, tears streaming down her face. "So what? An auntie can't shed happy tears over her niece?"</p><p>"Well, I think it's sweet," Vitani stated, as Bhati turned her attentions back to the baby, who yawned widely. "And I think she likes you too."</p><p>"I should hope so!" Bhati leaned down to nuzzle the cub. As she did so, a tear ran down her muzzle, and dripped onto the baby's nose.</p><p>"Haah... haaah... HAH-CHUUU!"</p><p>Everyone froze in shock. The tiny cub sniffled a few times, but then resumed her normal, tranquil expression. "Oh no!" cried Bhati. "I'm sorry, little angel!"</p><p>Vitani's ears perked up, and she looked at Faraji. Her husband had the same expression, as if the exact same idea had clicked in his brain. "What about Malaika?" she suggested.</p><p>"Malaika..." Faraji mused, taking in the sound of the name. The word was bright and sweet, perfect for their little girl. "I think that's the one. Malaika," he repeated, softly nuzzling the cub's cheek. "Our little angel."</p><p>XXX</p><p>As the moon waxed and waned, life went on as normal in the woods by the lake, save for the new addition of one rambunctious lion cub. To Vitani and Faraji, it seemed like no time at all had passed since little Malaika had come into the world spotted and helpless, and now they could barely keep up with the little rascal!</p><p>Luckily, Auntie Bhati was always ready and willing to help the new parents out. Just as the fox had hoped, Malaika adored her adoptive aunt, and since Bhati had a bit of a childish streak of her own, they could often be seen playing together.</p><p>On one such occasion, Bhati took it upon herself to take Malaika on a walk through the woods. Vitani and Faraji were out hunting, so the fox and cub had the whole day to themselves.</p><p>"Hey, Auntie Bhati?" asked Malaika. Ever since she'd learned to speak, it seemed like the cub was always curious about one thing or another.</p><p>"Yes, Malaika?"</p><p>"Where do the stars go?"</p><p>Bhati chuckled and pointed her tail skyward. "Oh, they're still there. We just can't see 'em because the sun is shining."</p><p>The little cub peered up at the sunlight filtering through the canopy. "Oh," she shrugged, before another thought popped into her head. "Auntie?"</p><p>"Malaika."</p><p>"Do you think - if you were a little cub - we would be friends?"</p><p>"Well, that depends..." Bhati sat down and began to scratch her chin pensively, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Do you love treats, and the smell of flowers, and pouncing?"</p><p>Malaika smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yes!" she cheered. "I love all those things!"</p><p>Bhati hopped to her feet and gently pushed her niece to the ground. "Then that's a yes!" she laughed, as she began tussling with the cub.</p><p>"Hahaha! Auntie, stop! That tickles!" Malaika gasped between giggle-fits. Even at this early point in her life, the young lioness was almost the same size as her adoptive aunt. Her daddy once told her, though, that Bhati probably secretly liked being bigger than a lion, at least for a little while. Suddenly, a bush rustled, snapping the frolicking pair to attention.</p><p>A young female voice growled out of the bush, "Would you two be quiet? You're gonna get me caught!"</p><p>Bhati and Malaika exchanged a puzzled glance, before the cub padded up to the bush, giving it a cautious sniff. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "I remember you! You're one of Mister Ubuntu and Missus Aitsa's big cubs!"</p><p>"There you are, Ekua! I found you!"</p><p>"Oh, great... Ekene..." the Cape fox sighed, as a nearly identical fox scampered up to her. There was no doubt that the two were sisters, as they both shared the same dust-colored fur. The only difference was that Ekua had dark grey markings around her eyes, giving her a tired, cynical appearance. Her sister Ekene, on the other hand, was perky as could be, and her face lit up when she noticed Bhati and Malaika.</p><p>"Why, it's Miss Bhati and Baby Malaika! You're even bigger than last time I saw you!" the teenaged fox smiled, as she approached.</p><p>Malaika pouted indignantly. "I'm not a baby," she protested. "I can eat meat now!"</p><p>"Ekene, where's Hawu?" Ekua asked. "It was his idea to play this stupid game in the first place."</p><p>Another fox, this time a young male, crawled out of a hole beneath a tree. His ginger pelt was caked with mud, and he teased, "Aw, you're just jealous, sis. You'll never been able to win at hide-and-seek, especially against me."</p><p>Ekua growled at her brother; he always knew how to get under her skin! "Alright, you're on! One more round: I'll seek, and you'll hide. Loser has to clean the den for a month!"</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Hawu grinned.</p><p>Malaika eagerly raised her paw. "Oh! Oh! Can me and Bhati play, too?"</p><p>"I don't know, kiddo," Bhati said, taking another look at the sun. "It'll be evening soon, and your parents will have food waiting for us. You don't want to miss your supper because you played too long, right?"</p><p>"Aw, Auntie, pleeeeease?" begged Malaika, her eyes growing wide. The bat-eared fox tried to resist, but she just couldn't. Not while the cub was making a face like that!</p><p>"Oh, all right. Only one round, though!" conceded Bhati.</p><p>Malaika jumped for joy, "Oh, thank you, thank you! I'm a good hider, this is gonna be fun!"</p><p>Ekene thought for a moment, then looked at the other players and suggested, "Since Bhati and Malaika have a time limit, how about we all agree to meet here when the crickets start chirping? That way, we're not stuck out here forever if someone is too good at hiding, and they can get home on time."</p><p>Bhati nodded. "Sounds good to me!"</p><p>XXX</p><p>"MALAIKAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?"</p><p>Bhati was beginning to hyperventilate. It was well past sunset, and while Ekua had managed to find her sister, brother, and Bhati quickly enough, Malaika was still unaccounted for. The Cape fox siblings had teamed up to help her, but to no avail. While the twins formed one group, Hawu stuck with Bhati to comfort the distraught babysitter.</p><p>"Vitani's going to flay me alive, I just know it!" she cried. "And Faraji... I don't even want to know how mad he'd be! If anything happens to that cub..."</p><p>"Nothing happened to her," Hawu stated firmly. Patting the older fox on the back, he tried to lighten the mood. "Actually, all that's happened is the little fluff ball is our new hide-and-seek champion! Think how happy she'll be to when you tell her that, yeah?"</p><p>Taking a couple deep breaths, Bhati replied, "Yeah... Yeah, that's it. I mustn't panic. That helps no one..."</p><p>"That's the spirit!" laughed Hawu. "Now let's just think logically. She wouldn't have gone too far, she's a smart cub. And since we haven't smelled any predators in the area all day, she definitely didn't get eaten or anything horrible like that. Trust me, if anything, Malaika's probably just gotten bored and gone home."</p><p>"No," Bhati shook her head. "She would have gone looking for us first. Malaika knows we'd be worried if she left without telling us."</p><p>"Mm-hm."</p><p>"*YAAAWN! *"</p><p>Bhati's ears immediately swiveled up and around. That was a cub's yawn! And it came from directly above her head! Looking up, she saw a brown-tufted tail hanging down from a branch.</p><p>"MALAIKA!"</p><p>"Ack!" the cub yelped as she nearly fell out of the tree. Her face lit up when she saw Bhati and Hawu sitting below her, but quickly fell when she noticed Bhati's angry expression. Scrambling to the ground, Malaika flattened her ears sheepishly as she waited for the scolding.</p><p>Bhati just shook her head. "You know what? Nobody got hurt, so let's just forget it. Thanks, Hawu, tell your sisters everything's fine."</p><p>"Will do, Bhati," the boy nodded. "Later, Malaika. Have a safe walk home!"</p><p>Once the Cape fox was gone, Bhati and Malaika turned to go back to the family den. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Malaika had never seen Bhati so upset, much less at her, so the cub felt a terrible mix of guilt and worry. Would Bhati tell her parents on her? Would Bhati get in trouble too? Plucking up her courage, Malaika started, "Auntie, I..."</p><p>"I said forget it, Malaika," Bhati said, not unkindly. "You scared us, but you're safe and sound, so that's what matters. But do not – I repeat – do NOT tell your parents what happened."</p><p>"Don't tell us what happened, Bhati?" Vitani growled.</p><p>Bhati and Malaika felt the blood drain from their bodies as they turned to see Vitani and Faraji standing behind them. Neither of them looked happy, to say the least.</p><p>"Ohh, crap..." Bhati sighed.</p><p>Malaika gasped softly, "Auntie, you shouldn't swear!"</p><p>Faraji just sighed and shook his head. "Malaika, did you get hurt? Were you in danger?"</p><p>"No, Daddy," whispered the cub.</p><p>"What about you, Bhati? I won't get mad if you tell the truth."</p><p>Bhati had heard that one before. Very rarely did parents actually follow through on that promise, but she decided it was worth the risk. "Nah, Faraji, it was just a simple mistake. We were playing hide-and-seek with the fox cubs and the game ran a bit long. That's all," she explained, while nervously eyeing a very angry Vitani.</p><p>The lion parents looked at each other for a minute, and then back at the fox, then their cub, before both of them sighed.</p><p>Vitani took another deep breath, and said, "Let's just all eat and go to bed, alright? No sense in getting upset over nothing. Just be more careful, you two." With that, she scooped Malaika up in her jaws and began leading the family home.</p><p>The cub twisted around to look her mother in the eyes and said, "We really are sorry, Mommy. Don't be mad at Auntie Bhati, please?" Her bright green eyes widened, causing Vitani's heart to melt.</p><p>"I can't stay mad at her," Vitani thought. "Agh! Who knew cubs were so complicated?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As little Malaika grows, so does her sense of adventure, making Faraji wonder if they should raise her in a more secure place? Vitani, however, is quite content where they are at. But will upcoming events change that?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But I'm not tired!" little Malaika protested.</p><p>The tiny cub rested between her mother's paws, Vitani forming a protective circle around her daughter.</p><p>Vitani merely chuckled at her daughter's words, "Yes you are. You are a sleepy little cub who needs her rest."</p><p>"Listen to your mother, sweetie," Faraji added.</p><p>"But Daddy, I'm a big girl! I don't need to go to bed now!" Malaika continued to argue.</p><p>"Just because you can eat meat now doesn't mean you can go to bed later." Faraji cautioned his daughter. "Look, your Aunt Bhati is already asleep by now."</p><p>Sure enough, the fox was fast asleep in the back of the den. Faraji knew from experience, Bhati was a heavy sleeper and it hit her quickly.</p><p>"But I'm not-" Malaika faltered as a large yawn escaped her.</p><p>"See? That's your body telling you that you're tired," Vitani explained.</p><p>Malaika finished her yawn as she snuggled between her mother's paws. "Okay, Mommy…you...win..." And with that, she settled into sleep.</p><p>"Well, she has my determination." Vitani chuckled.</p><p>Faraji leaned in close. Rubbing his head against his mate. "She's just like you." and of course Faraji meant that as a good thing. "Though she gets some from me."</p><p>Vitani stared down at her daughter, smiling all the while. "She gets the best from both of us."</p><p>The little family sat there, keeping to themselves as they relaxed for the evening. But even in that silence, a question had to be asked.</p><p>"Vitani?" Faraji asked.</p><p>"Hmm?" she responded.</p><p>"Are you happy?" Faraji's question came so suddenly.</p><p>"What? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Vitani said, perplexed.</p><p>Faraji looked outside their den, far past what his eyes could see. "It's just... Could you have imagined your life turning out this way?"</p><p>Vitani thought for a moment. She had never really considered that before. "No, I never did," And that was the truth. "I just thought I would be someone's follower, never finding love or a family of my own, but, here I am with all of that. And I'm forever grateful for it."</p><p>"I know what you mean, dear. For the longest time, it was just Bhati and I. But, here I am, someone's husband, a father. I wouldn't trade it for anything."</p><p>Vitani smiled as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. "Just look at her. Our precious little girl," Vitani had never expected herself to have such a beautiful daughter. She never expected to have a daughter, period. But here she was: a mother. "She has such a bright future ahead of her."</p><p>Faraji chuckled a bit. "Girl like her? She'll go the distance!"</p><p>But then, Faraji looked down, his face etched with uncertainty. "But that brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>"Hmm? About what dear?" Vitani asked.</p><p>A sigh escaped Faraji, "Vitani. I'm starting to doubt this rouge life is the best for our family."</p><p>"It's been going well so far," said Vitani.</p><p>"I know, but Malaika's getting bolder by the day, and after that hide-and-seek fiasco, I think it would be best if we found a pride for ourselves."</p><p>"A pride?"</p><p>"Yes. I mean, we would have other lions around, Malaika would have cubs to play with, and we'd all be protected.</p><p>"Faraji, we've been pretty safe here so far," Vitani argued. "And where else can we go? The Vastlands? I doubt Malaika could make the journey, and if your father is still alive, I doubt he would welcome you back with open arms."</p><p>Faraji looked away, over to his adopted sister Bhati. The little fox continued to sleep away, unaware of what her brother and sister-in-law were discussing.</p><p>"I've thought about that, and I've been thinking... maybe we could go to the Pride Lands?" suggested Faraji.</p><p>"The Pride Lands!?" Vitani's voice raised as Faraji mentioned that place.</p><p>"Now, now, Vitani, just hear me out!" Faraji said hopefully.</p><p>"Faraji, I am not going back there!" Vitani protested.</p><p>"Shhh! Keep your voice down. You'll wake Malaika and Bhati," cautioned Faraji.</p><p>Vitani looked down and noticed Malaika beginning to stir. She waited a bit as her daughter stopped moving and settled back into sleep.</p><p>"Sorry. But Faraji, I don't think going back to the Pride Lands would be a good idea," said Vitani.</p><p>"Vitani, I know how you feel, but you have family there." reminded Faraji.</p><p>Vitani sighed wearily and looked at her mate firmly. "The only family I have is my brother Kovu."</p><p>"What about Nala? She's Malaika's grandmother," Faraji reminded.</p><p>"Nala's hardly been a mother to me," Vitani shot back.</p><p>"I know she gave you up, but the fact that she told you the truth shows she feels sorry about what she did, don't you think?" Faraji said.</p><p>Vitani looked at their daughter, the sleeping cub unaware of what was going on in the waking world. "I just don't want her to know the dark parts of my family," Malaika knew of her paternal grandmother, Juni, and even her paternal grandfather, but not Vitani's side of her family. "What am I supposed to tell her? That my father, her grandfather, was a murderer? That I was only born because he raped her grandmother? Does she really need to know that?"</p><p>"Is it better to keep her in the dark? I mean, one day I'm sure she'll ask you questions about your family, and it wouldn't be right to lie to her. Perhaps we can wait 'til she's older, but that brings me to another point. Once she gets big enough, she may want to leave, and it's doubtful as a rouge we'll ever see her again," That was the downside of being a rouge. You had no family for yourself, just life on your own. Sure, Faraji got lucky and found a sibling in Bhati, and he met Vitani who, in turn, gave him a daughter. "Besides, wouldn't you want to see Malaika find herself a nice mate and give you some grandchildren? To watch our family grow beyond that?"</p><p>Though Vitani intended to grow old with Faraji, part of her had to admit, she wanted to be in her potential grandchildren's lives.</p><p>It was so much that Vitani had to laugh a bit. "Little early to anticipate grandkids isn't it?"</p><p>"Just planning ahead," Faraji smiled.</p><p>Vitani laughed again. Family was very important to her mate. His mother had taught him so, and she had been a wise teacher. But the subject of family was still a sore spot for Vitani. She focused on the family she had now, not the one she came from. And most of all, she didn't want her daughter to find out the darker parts of their family. She wanted Malaika to grow up free of burdens, but most of all, she didn't want her daughter to be uncertain of herself.</p><p>"Let's just sleep Faraji, we can talk about this later."</p><p>"Alright, dear. Goodnight. I love you."</p><p>Vitani smiled at her mate and replied, "Love you too."</p><p>And so the little family settled into sleep, dreaming away their troubles and hoping for a good tomorrow.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The night passed as quickly as it had fallen. The sun rose, ushering in a new day. The lion family awoke to greet this new day, but most excited of all was little Malaika. As soon as her eyes were fully open, she darted out of their den and did the only thing a little cub like her could do: play.</p><p>Malaika pounced around, fighting against invisible enemies. Being the only lion cub around made it a bit harder to play. She could play with her Auntie Bhati, but the smaller fox wasn't sturdy enough for rough play, and Malaika liked to play rough at times. Simpler, no-contact games were much better for the fox, like tag or hide-and-seek. But for now, she wanted to roughhouse. Running around, she cut down her unseen foes. She faced them all within her head, snarling with claws bared.</p><p>"Woah! Easy there, honey," Faraji's voice cut in.</p><p>The larger lion advanced on his daughter, darting in front of her daringly. "How about a bigger opponent?"</p><p>Malaika lowered her back as she got into a defensive position. Faraji did the same, and father and daughter darted side to side as they matched each other perfectly. Malaika let out little growls as she leaped at her father. The male lion moved back, dodging his daughter's attack easily, but that did nothing to deter the little cub. Fierce as Malaika was trying to act, the little lioness couldn't help but giggle as her father cracked a smile at her.</p><p>"Daddy! You're ruining the mood!" Malaika chided.</p><p>"What? I'm not doing anything," Faraji defended as he grinned all the more.</p><p>This only provoked Malaika into another fit of laughter. "Daddy! Stop being silly!" she giggled.</p><p>At last, Faraji flipped himself backwards, allowing his daughter to pin him down by the chest, her little paws sinking into his sandy-brown mane. The pair shared in a good laugh as they rubbed heads against one another.</p><p>"Am I missing something here?" Vitani asked as she joined her family. Walking up next to her was Bhati, who let out a yawn.</p><p>"Our little warrior is just showing off her moves. That's all," said Faraji.</p><p>"Yeah, and I beat Daddy!" Malaika boasted.</p><p>"Oh, did you now?" Vitani said, amused.</p><p>Malaika got off her father, allowing him up. "Yep. Our girl gets her warrior instincts from you."</p><p>Vitani had to feel some pride at that. Though her Outlander days were not always the finest memories, particularly when she was Zira's right-hand girl, she did pride herself in being a strong fighter. She supposed it was one of the few things she was grateful to Zira for.</p><p>"Mommy? Daddy? Can I go off and explore?" the cub asked.</p><p>"What's wrong with playing here?" Vitani playfully asked her daughter.</p><p>"I wanna go see new things! There's some places I haven't seen yet," Malaika looked at her parents with pleading eyes. "Please, please, please, pretty please?"</p><p>Both parents thought for a moment. They knew their little girl liked to explore, but there was always a risk that something could happen.</p><p>"I think it's fine, so long as Bhati goes with you," Vitani relented.</p><p>Malaika lit right up. "Oh yes! Auntie Bhati can come with me! She'll take great care of me!"</p><p>As if on cue, Bhati bolted up and placed a paw atop her adoptive niece's head. "Yep! Nothing but good, clean fun with Auntie Bhati!"</p><p>"Now be careful you two, alright?" Faraji cautioned.</p><p>"We will!" Malaika cheered as the pair wandered off.</p><p>Both Faraji and Vitani drew close to one another, looking at each other with uncertain eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure she'll be fine?" Vitani asked, the worry evident in her voice.</p><p>Faraji pressed his head against his wife and looked at her with reassuring eyes. "Hey, she'll be fine. I mean what could happen?"</p><p>Vitani agreed. So far, their family life had gone practically without incident. Other than last night's little excursion, things hadn't gotten too serious.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The vixen and lion cub pair had wandered off some distance from their home. All the while, Bhati watched her little charge run off, continuing her imaginary battle.</p><p>"Come on, Auntie Bhati! Let's fight!" she said with a daring growl.</p><p>Bhati simply chuckled and raised a paw. "No, Malaika, my dear. Auntie Bhati isn't really built for playing like that."</p><p>"Why not?" Malaika asked innocently.</p><p>"You see, it's like this, kiddo. Every creature is different. We all have our strengths and differences." The little fox pounced, pressing both paws on the ground. "You're built to pounce and roar. While me-!" Bhati announced, flexing both paws. "While me..." she started to trail off, her brow furrowed in confusion. "You know? I really don't know what I'm built for. I mean, if I knew, I would have sung it, but I don't know any lyrics."</p><p>Upon hearing that, Malaika burst into giggles, which Bhati soon joined in. Things were going well, until at last, Malaika felt a shadow loom over her.</p><p>"Well, hello there, sweet thing."</p><p>Malaika let out a gasp as she got to her feet, absolutely frightened as she noticed the stranger's presence.</p><p>Standing before her was a big male lion, his pelt dark and his mane brown. His entire body littered with scars. He looked down, smiling warmly at the cub.</p><p>Malaika looked up at him, her eyes still fearful. "H-H-Hello," she stammered.</p><p>Suddenly, Malaika heard a growl as Bhati darted in front of her. "You've got a lot of nerve, showing your ugly tail around here! Stay away from this guy, Malaika. This is the creep who tried putting the moves on your mom!"</p><p>The rouge lion ignored the fox, still focused on the cub, grinning all the while. "So, you are her daughter, eh?"</p><p>Then with a swift motion, he swatted Bhati away. The fox skidded against the ground, stopping against a rock with a painful thud.</p><p>"Auntie Bhati!" Malaika cried, but soon found her way blocked by a huge, brown paw.</p><p>"Tell the mommy kitty-cat she and I have some unfinished business. Tell her to meet me in the place we met!" the rouge called, before scooping up Malaika in his maw.</p><p>"Auntie Bhati, help!" Malaika cried, but the poor fox could only look on in horror, her aching body refusing to cooperate.</p><p>"Malaika..." she whispered, as she struggled to get to her paws.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their daughter cubnapped, Vitani and Faraji come up with a plan to rescue their cub. But they will need help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vitani casually padded through the tall grass, following the tiny paw prints Malaika and Bhati left behind. In her jaws, she carried a fresh antelope haunch - a perfect breakfast for the smaller members of the little family. Rather than make them come home from playing to eat what she and Faraji had caught, Vitani left her husband to guard the rest of the meal.</p><p>That's odd, the lioness thought, noting the unusual silence. Usually those two are pretty loud when they play. Hopefully it's not hide-and-seek again…</p><p>Just then, the wind shifted, bringing the musky scent of foxes. Dropping the antelope meat, Vitani nervously called out, "Bhati?"</p><p>"Vitani!" the fox cried back. She emerged from a clump of tall grass, looking much worse for wear. Bhati was gasping for breath, as if she was recovering from having the wind knocked out of her, and a drop of blood oozed from a small gash on her shoulder. She limped along supported between the Cape fox couple, Aitsa and Ubuntu, while Nina the Egyptian goose waddled behind fretfully. Malaika wasn't with them.</p><p>"What happened!?" Vitani shouted, trying not to panic over her daughter's conspicuous absence.</p><p>Nina spoke up first, "I found Bhati while I was flying overhead, and luckily these two were here to help." The goose gestured to the uninjured foxes.</p><p>"We were bringing her back to your den, but… well…" Ubuntu trailed off.</p><p>Aitsa looked at Bhati gravely, but gently said, "Tell her, Bhati."</p><p>"He stole her!" the bat-eared fox wailed, and Vitani felt her blood turn to ice. "He attacked me and just carried her off! That bastard took Malaika!"</p><p>It was all Vitani could do not to let her mind go blank with fear. She had only been this scared once before - when her big brother Nuka had suffered a fatal accident - but now that her own cub was in danger, she was petrified.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to clear her head, Vitani asked in a steady voice, "Bhati, who took Malaika? We are getting her back right now."</p><p>Bhati choked back a sob, but followed her sister-in-law's example and calmed herself down a bit. "Remember that sleazy rogue from a few months back? The one with all the scars? He said something about having unfinished business with you, and wants you to go see him where we first met. I guess he decided to use Malaika as a bargaining chip…"</p><p>Vitani nodded, the wheels turning in her head as she formulated a rescue. "That evil little snake… I should have added another scar to his mangy hide when I had the chance! Well, what's done is done, I guess…"</p><p>"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Vitani announced, her military instincts kicking in. "Nina, go find Faraji and send him to the clearing near the termite mounds. I'll stall the rogue until he arrives. The rest of you, get your families and meet at my den, where it's safe. Understood?"</p><p>The other animals nodded and scurried off, but Bhati stood firm. "I'm coming too," the little fox insisted, not even asking. Vitani simply nodded, putting the plan into motion.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Malaika fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the claws digging into her back. The big lion - the first one she'd ever met outside her family - had promised that as long as she behaved and stayed with him until Mommy came to get her, she didn't need to worry. "But if you're a naughty kitten that doesn't do as she's told," he'd crooned in a mocking voice. "I will eat you alive and have your little foxy for dessert."</p><p>Once again, Malaika wished that she could hurry up and get big and strong like her mother. Mommy would never let any animal push her around. Neither would her Daddy, for that matter! As if on cue, a familiar tawny-furred face emerged from the trees, sapphire eyes burning with tranquil fury.</p><p>"Mommy!" Malaika cheered, relieved. She tried to spring forward to greet her mother, but the rogue's massive paw held her in place.</p><p>The rogue grinned, "Well, well, well, kitty-cat, it's been ages! I see you've been busy since we last met. You certainly make adorable cubs," he gestured to the little lioness in his grip.</p><p>Vitany growled, but kept her cool. "Like I said last time, rogue," she explained. "I'm already spoken for, and he's twice the lion you'll ever be."</p><p>"Oh, where are my manners? We've never been properly introduced!" the rogue sighed, dramatically running a paw through his brown mane. "The name's Idiza, though most girls call me 'Stud.' And you are…?"</p><p>"Leaving," the lioness firmly stated. "Hand over my daughter, and I'll let you leave with your balls still attached."</p><p>The rogue chuckled at Vitani's bold threat, but discreetly shuffled his hind legs closer together.</p><p>"Now, now, kitty-cat, watch your language! What kind of talk is that, in front of a sweet little cub?" Idiza chided. "You'd better not let me catch you talking like that in front of our cubs."</p><p>Vitani snarled in disgust. She didn't want to have to listen to this, especially not in front of Malaika, but if she could just stall the rogue a tiny bit longer…</p><p>"Blackmail? Really?"</p><p>"Hey, a lion's gotta do what a lion's gotta do, babe," Idiza shrugged. "Luckily, you have some options. Agree to ditch this one's dad and become my mate, and cubby here will get to go home in one piece. I don't like hurting cubs if I don't have to. Even rogues like me have standards… sometimes."</p><p>The lioness couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the rogue hurting her daughter any more than he already had. Behind Idiza's massive frame, a pair of bright green eyes burned through the dark underbrush. Nina made it! Vitani thought, though she remained straight-faced. If she could just get the rogue away from Malaika…</p><p>"Sure, why not?" Vitani sighed. "If it gets you to leave my family alone, I'll do whatever you want me to. Can I at least say goodbye to my daughter?"</p><p>Idiza hesitated for a moment, reluctant to give up his hostage. However, he relented, and Malaika winced as Idiza's sharp claws retracted from her fluffy pelt.</p><p>Vitani couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as Malaika padded up to her, wearing a mischievous smirk. That's my clever girl, the lioness thought. She knows I'd never even pretend to abandon her if it wasn't part of the plan…</p><p>The little cub reached up to nuzzle her mother, but whispered, "What can I do, Mommy?"</p><p>Giving her daughter's head a few rough licks, Vitani directed Malaika's gaze toward a hollow in the tree roots. A familiar dark muzzle smiled out at her, the sight of Bhati strengthening the cub's resolve. Malaika grunted affirmatively, glanced at the bushes behind the rogue, extended her claws, and -</p><p>"FARAJI, NOW!"</p><p>Idiza whipped around just in time to see Faraji explode from the bushes with a deafening roar. The beige lion wasted no time in sinking his teeth and claws into the rogue's dark pelt. Wasting no time, Malaika made a mad dash for the tree roots, squeezing into the hole with Bhati as fast as she was able.</p><p>By the time Malaika was safe and hidden, Vitani had already thrown herself into the fray. While Faraji clawed at the rogue's neck and back, his warrior mate took a more tactical approach. Vitani dodged Idiza's attacks with ease, only lunging forward to bite or scratch when she knew he couldn't reach her. After all, endurance and defense were just as important as brute strength.</p><p>"Wow, look at Mommy go!" Malaika whispered to Bhati. She knew her mother was strong, in the way that most children like to imagine their parents, but this was something else entirely!</p><p>"I know, right? She fights like a demon!" Bhati cheered. "Maybe when you're older, she can teach you how to – OH, NO!"</p><p>Vitani had critically misjudged a swipe aimed at Idiza's head, leaving her neck vulnerable to the big rogue's powerful jaws. In no time flat, he grabbed the lioness by the scruff of the neck, gave her a quick shake, and tossed her across the clearing like a ragdoll. Vitani gasped and coughed, winded by the rough landing.</p><p>Seeing his mate in trouble, Faraji cried out, "VITANI!"</p><p>That was a mistake. Idiza took full advantage of the distracted lion, bucking Faraji off and pinning him to the ground.</p><p>"So, this is the famous mate you keep going on about? Don't make me laugh," Idiza sneered, shoving his paws onto Faraji's throat. "How pathetic. He's barely half the lion I am, never mind twice!"</p><p>As the pressure on his throat increased, Faraji began to choke. Fighting to stay conscious, he gasped, "Vi... Vitani! Get Malaika! Ru... Run!"</p><p>Vitani couldn't stand it. Ignoring the searing pain in her neck and chest, she roared and charged into Idiza's side, bowling him over. "Damn it!" the scarred lion growled, picking himself up. He glared back up at the angry lioness... just in time to see outstretched claws fly into his face.</p><p>"AAARGH!"</p><p>Idiza clapped a paw over his ruined right eye, howling in pain as blood poured down the side of his face; he'd lost it for sure. Vitani wasn't done with him yet, though.</p><p>"If I ever, and I mean EVER, catch you sneaking around my home or my family again," Vitani snarled menacingly. "I swear on my life that you will lose far more than just your other eye!" To emphasize her point, the lioness swiped her bloodied claws inches away from Idiza's face, causing the rogue to flinch. Without another word, the defeated lion simply turned tail and fled, not even pausing to look back.</p><p>Bhati emerged from the burrow grinning broadly. "Look on the bright side, Pop-eye," she called. "Now you have another good 'manly' scar to show off!"</p><p>Malaika followed her auntie out of the hole and made a beeline for her parents. "Mommy, Daddy! Are you okay? That was really scary!"</p><p>Getting back to his feet, Faraji nuzzled his daughter gently. "It's alright now, sweetheart. You and your mother were very brave!"</p><p>"Ahem!"</p><p>"You too, of course, Bhati."</p><p>Malaika nodded eagerly, bouncing over to Vitani. "That was so cool, you sure showed that awful lion who's boss! Can you teach me to be brave and strong like that too, Mommy?"</p><p>Vitani laughed at the little cub's excitement, though she was also quite thankful that the ordeal hadn't seemed to have completely traumatized Malaika. "Of course! Your dad and Bhati and I are going to teach you all kinds of things as you grow up," she said. "First thing's first, though, let's head home. I think we've all had quite enough excitement for one day, and we haven't even eaten yet!"</p><p>XXX</p><p>Luckily for Vitani, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Until everyone was sure that the coast was clear, though, she and Faraji allowed Hakim, Nina, Aitsa, Ubuntu, and their families to spend the night at the lions' den.</p><p>Malaika didn't mind, of course, as it gave her the chance to play with the cool older fox cubs and goslings. Even Ubuntu and Aitsa's grumpy daughter Ekua was in an unusually jolly mood, laughing and joking with Bhati about how there was never a dull moment when Malaika was around!</p><p>Eventually, all the excitement of the day took its toll, and Malaika was more then ready to snuggle up next to her parents for bed. Although the upcoming rainy season made the night air chilly, the den was warm and snug from the bodies of all their sleeping friends.</p><p>XXX</p><p>"Malaika," whispered Faraji, gently waking the sleeping cub.</p><p>"Mph... Daddy?"</p><p>Faraji smiled. "You said yesterday that you want to grow up to be just like your mother, right?"</p><p>Malaika yawned, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Well, the best way I can think of to start is by learning how to catch a mouse. Are you interested?"</p><p>The cub's face lit up, and Malaika scrambled out of the den, careful not to wake or step on anyone. Once out, she looked up at her father and asked, "Should we see if Mommy or Auntie Bhati want to come, too?"</p><p>"No, let them sleep," Faraji said, as the two of them walked past the antelope bones from yesterday's feast. "Besides, I think it would be fun to surprise them with something you caught all by yourself, don't you?"</p><p>Trembling with anticipation, Malaika nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I can't wait! Where are we going?"</p><p>"I was thinking of trying along the lakeshore," Faraji replied. "There are lots of mouse holes in the rocks, and they should still be active this early in the morning."</p><p>"Sounds good, Daddy!" Malaika cheered, picking up her pace. Once they arrived at the lake, she immediately dropped into the "stealthy" position she took whenever she played the Pouncing Game; head low, shoulders bunched, tail wiggling above like a flag.</p><p>Faraji chuckled, and pushed Malaika's rump lower to the ground. "Malaika, you silly goose, keep your tail down! You don't want the mice to see you coming, do you?"</p><p>The cub smiled and assumed the correct position, as demonstrated by her father. Under Faraji's supervision, Malaika spotted and began to creep towards a mouse dragging a bit of dried grass to its nest. Suddenly, the tiny rodent's nose twitched as the breeze shifted behind Malaika, alerting it to her scent.</p><p>"Now!" Faraji instructed. Malaika pounced, tearing after her prize. Unfortunately, the cub had barely managed to brush the mouse's tail with her claw-tips before it disappeared under a rock. Malaika reached in as far as she could, her tail thrashing in frustration.</p><p>Faraji sighed and padded up to his daughter, who was now trying to push the rock away with her forepaws.</p><p>"Hey, hey, don't worry," he soothed. Malaika set her paws back on the ground, panting from exertion. "That was amazing for your first try! Next time-" Faraji grew quiet as he noticed Malaika was not paying attention to him. Instead, her terrified green eyes were transfixed upon the cobra that had emerged from beneath another rock, hood flared and fangs gleaming with venom.</p><p>Faraji went numb. This snake was the spitting image of the one that killed his mother! His anxiety only intensified as Malaika whimpered, "Daddy..." The cub slowly crept backwards, away from the angry serpent.</p><p>With a furious hiss, the cobra lunged.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Back in the den, all of the geese and foxes were jolted awake. They all shared the same sense of dread, but none more so than the lioness Vitani. Her heart tensed with fear as the still morning air was broken by Faraji's roar of anguish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the most recent tragedy, Vitani's family is fractured. As she sleeps though, she comes to a decision to return to a place she swore never to go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>"Vitani! Wait up!" Bhati called as the lioness raced on ahead.</p><p>Ever since the pair of them had heard that roar, their fears grew as it conveyed a broader meaning. Why had Faraji roared? Was he roaring in pain? Or was it sadness? Vitani didn't want to imagine either scenario, but one had to have passed. She kept running as fast as she could, Bhati trailing behind her.</p><p>The fear grew more evident the quicker she hastened her pace. All the while, Bhati did her very best to keep up with the larger creature, but the little fox wasn't exactly built for such activity. Least in keeping up with a lion. But the prospect of her adopted brother and niece only made her go all the more faster. Their neighbors had stayed behind, fearing they would just slow the pair down.</p><p>Covering more ground as they moved forward, Vitani was the first to notice something ahead. The shape was large enough, and it made her utter the one thing she dreaded to utter.</p><p>"Faraji!" She shouted.</p><p>She came up to a skidding halt, with Bhati nearly running right into her. The fox looked behind her sister in law and gasped.</p><p>"Faraji! Where's Malaika?!"</p><p>Vitani looked around, the fear growing all the more. "Malaika? Malaika sweety?! Answer me!"</p><p>Suddenly, she heard a little sniffle, and turning to her left, she saw her daughter.</p><p>"Mommy?" Malaika said in a soft tone.</p><p>"Oh Malaika! Thank goodness you're alright." Vitani wasted no time in wrapping her daughter in a hug and nuzzling her. In that moment, she had forgotten about everything else. Her precious child was safe, but then, her thoughts turned towards the other dear to her heart.</p><p>"Faraji! Come on Faraji get up!" Bhati urged.</p><p>Hearing her husband's name, Vitani practically leapt to his side.</p><p>"Faraji!" She nudged him, but no response. "Faraji, get up!" Turning to her daughter, her eyes were full of fear and questioning. "Malaika! What happened!?"</p><p>Malaika sniffed, "Daddy was showing me how to hunt, but then this long thing came out and bit him."</p><p>"Long thing?" Vitani repeated. If it bit, it could only mean one thing, "A snake."</p><p>"Faraji was bitten by a snake?" Bhati asked, but the answer was obvious.</p><p>Suddenly, a groan alerted the two girls.</p><p>"Faraji!" They both yelled at the same time.</p><p>Malaika was the only one who didn't bound over to her father. She was too stricken by what had happened.</p><p>Another groan came from Faraji as he managed to open up his eyes. Before him was the sight of his wife and adoptive sister. "Well, all my girls are here." he managed to smile.</p><p>"Faraji, please, hang in there!" Vitani urged.</p><p>"Yeah, you've got to hang on bro," Bhati urged.</p><p>A light chuckle escaped the lion. "You haven't called me that in a long time. Guess things are pretty serious." He tried to turn himself to look, but couldn't find the strength. "Is Malaika safe?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, she is." Vitani said, blinking back tears.</p><p>Faraji's smile only grew. "Then I did my job. I kept our daughter safe."</p><p>A trickle of tears managed to seep downward as Vitani could hold it back no longer. "Yeah. You did babe."</p><p>"All of you have given my life meaning, and I have no regrets. I love you all."</p><p>Faraji had held on to his strength as much as he could, but he could feel it fighting against him, and the more he tried to hold on, the harder it was becoming. He was at his limit, and at that limit he finally let go. He felt all energy leave his body, and allowed for whatever came next to pass. In moments, his body was still.</p><p>"Faraji?" Vitani urged.</p><p>Bhati couldn't say anything, backing away with her front paws to her muzzle.</p><p>"Faraji," Vitani whispered again. The tears flowed down more freely. "FARAJI!" She screamed, and then with that, she threw herself upon her husband's body and let it all out.</p><p>All the while, Malaika watched, and she too cried. Though young as she was, she knew that her father was no longer with them.</p><p>It took some time for Vitani to carry Faraji back to the den. When she arrived, the neighbors were all attending. Right away, they were awash with shock and sadness, as they came to the realization that Faraji was no longer with them. They offered comfort, condolences, but most of all sympathy. Faraji had been a great part of the community, and in that moment, they all grieved. Vitani took all of what they had to offer, finding solace that she wasn't the only one who would miss her dear Faraji. She hadn't just lost a husband; her neighbors had also lost a friend.</p><p>Eventually they departed, leaving the family alone as they settled into their own homes, waiting to see what the new day would bring them, now that someone they held dear was no longer part of their lives. Vitani felt a loss when they left, for she had enjoyed the company. But she knew she and they were not the only ones who had lost someone, for her daughter had lost a father. Malaika lay there crying little tears. It wasn't fair, her daughter wasn't supposed to face such loss at her young age. But such was the circle of life. Vitani herself had faced losses, but those hadn't been until she was an adult. She supposed her father Scar's death could have been considered a loss in her childhood, but knowing what kind of lion Scar was, it was almost more of a small blessing. And then there was Zira. Of course, Zira wasn't her biological mother, but for better or worse, she'd still been the lion that had raised her.</p><p>But losing her mate and father of her child? This was far more personal.</p><p>Vitani did her best to fight back tears. For now, she was all Malaika had left, and they would need each other for the coming trials that awaited them. But that wasn't all her daughter had. No, Malaika also had an aunt. That left the question about Bhati. Vitani had been so focused on her daughter that she hadn't really noticed her sister in law's expression.</p><p>"Bhati?" Vitani called softly. The fox said nothing. "Bhati? Are you alright?"</p><p>Bhati kept her head low, eyes away from the lions. "It's your fault," she murmured.</p><p>"What?" Vitani blinked.</p><p>With a sudden jerk, Bhati raised her face up, and Vitani could see that the fox's eyes were brimming with tears, an angry snarl twisting her face.</p><p>"It's your fault this happened!" screamed Bhati.</p><p>Vitani was taken aback by Bhati's sudden outburst, and in the past, she would have repaid such words in kind, but after straying away from Zira's goals of revenge, becoming a wife and mother, something inside her had changed. She had gained compassion, and in that compassion, she had sympathy towards what Bhati was feeling.</p><p>"Bhati-" she started, hoping to quell her sister in law's sadness.</p><p>"No! Don't start with me! Things were fine when it was just he and I! Then you came along! If he hadn't met you and started a family, then Faraji would still be alive!"</p><p>Then, something inside Vitani snapped. She wasn't sure what. Maybe the mention of Faraji? Or the accusation?</p><p>"How dare you! Faraji died for his little girl!" Vitani exclaimed.</p><p>Bhati gritted her teeth and with a cry of anguish, she turned around and ran as fast as she could.</p><p>Immediately, Vitani's rage subsided as she saw the fox disappear from view. "Bhati, wait!"</p><p>But Bhati was too far off to hear, and if she did, she didn't care. Vitani could only watch as one of the remaining members of her new family left them, leaving her alone with Malaika.</p><p>"Mommy?" she heard Malaika whimper.</p><p>Vitani looked to her daughter, and could see her cub was crying. "Malaika? Sweetie?"</p><p>Malaika sniffed as she let the tears flow. "I did it, didn't I? I killed Daddy," she sobbed.</p><p>"Oh no! Malaika, honey, you didn't kill your father!" Vitani reassured, rushing over to her daughter to comfort her.</p><p>"I did. I did kill Daddy. If I hadn't let that big lion capture me, then the snake wouldn't have bit Daddy."</p><p>And then the tiny cub let the tears flow freely, letting out all of her sadness and sobbing into her mother's fur.</p><p>Vitani allowed this, letting her child unleash her anguish. After a few good minutes, Vitani took her paw and parted her daughter slightly away from her. Taking her daughter's little chin into her paw, Vitani looked down at Malaika tenderly.</p><p>"Malaika, honey, listen to me. Your father loved us. He would have done anything for us, even give his life. He had no regrets. All he wanted was to see you live and be happy."</p><p>"But what about Aunt Bhati?" Malaika asked.</p><p>"She's just angry. She misses Daddy too," Vitani said, doing her best to reassure her child.</p><p>Malaika sniffled, a single tear managing to slip down. "What are we going to do now?"</p><p>Vitani didn't have an answer. This was a new chapter in their lives, and they would have to face it together. No longer four, or three, but just the two of them.</p><p>"Are you thinking about her again, Mom?"</p><p>Nala was surprised by the sudden question. She had taken the moment to be alone on the summit of Pride Rock. Sometimes she did that. Of course, since she and Simba and given the throne to Kiara and Kovu, she had been doing it a lot more as of late. Of course, her daughter and son in law went to her for advice, so she supposed her duty would never truly be over. It wasn't as if she and Simba had grown too old to rule, they simply felt it was time to pass the torch.</p><p>Nala turned to her youngest daughter. Funny that she would have admitted that, when so long ago she had tried to hide away any evidence of her first pregnancy. As far as most of the Pride Lands were concerned, Kiara was her firstborn child, and for the longest time, she thought that's how it would remain in her and everyone else's eyes. But now, she couldn't stop thinking of her eldest, the one she had given away, partially out of fear, partially because she felt Zira would have cared for the child far more than she ever would. It wasn't until Simba had let the former Outsiders in, that she had realized the mistake she'd made, leaving her daughter with a madwoman.</p><p>In retrospect, telling Vitani the truth so suddenly had been too hasty. If only she had waited, gotten to know her better, make her understand, but then she probably would have only left later. Not even the Guard could find Vitani. Wherever she was, she wasn't anywhere near the Pride Lands, or their allies. But still, when one life left, another life would soon take its place.</p><p>"Kiara? You shouldn't climb all the way up here in your condition," Nala cautioned to her daughter.</p><p>The young queen tossed her head back, snorting a bit of laughter. "Oh Mom, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't move about."</p><p>Nala managed a smile. Sure enough, Kiara now sported a swollen belly, full of life. Her first grandchild. She and Simba were of course overjoyed. Kovu was about as nervous as a new father could be, and Kion would certainly look forward to becoming an uncle, once word reached the Tree of Life. All in all, it was certainly a cause for celebration. She could picture the presentation in her head. All the animals of the Pride Lands would be gathered to watch as Rafiki blessed and presented the newborn cub, celebrating the birth of the future king or queen. But still, it would be bittersweet, for the cub would have one aunt who wasn't in attendance. Honestly, in a way she was reminded of Scar. He hadn't been there for Simba's presentation, instead stewing in jealousy over loosing his claim to the throne. Deep in her heart though, Nala knew that wouldn't be the case with Vitani. She may have Scar's blood, but she was nothing like him. Nala knew that, and knew if Vitani were here, she would support her new niece or nephew and help them grow as a lion.</p><p>Thinking on it, it only made her want to see her daughter all the more.</p><p>Malaika had cried herself to sleep that night. Vitani could still feel the dampness upon her paws from where her daughter let out all of her sadness. She had shed tears as well, but tried to keep her pain from taking her over. She was strong like that. Zira may not have been a kind or loving mother, but she certainly knew how to teach one to deal with pain. Still, Vitani wasn't prepared for losing a husband, or raising a family in general, but she had managed.</p><p>However, nothing compared to having Faraji by her side. She missed him, she wanted him, needed to hear his voice or breathe in his scent. Now the only thing left of him was Malaika. There was Bhati too, of course, but she hadn't come back. Vitani couldn't blame her. After all, Faraji had been raised as her brother, and she his sister. She was well aware of how strong sibling bonds could be. Kovu may not have been her biological brother, but they were raised together, and she supported him as such. She couldn't say she was the same way with Nuka. Though by now, she wished she had been. After all, she and Nuka shared blood. Their mothers may have been different, but they were linked by their father. What would Nuka say about her now? Would he view her as a traitor to their goals? Or would be have joined her? Malaika knew nothing about her uncle, or any members of her family save for her father's side.</p><p>Vitani had hidden so much from her child, and it made her wonder if that was the right thing to do? Part of her argued she was protecting her child from the burdens of her mother's past, though was it really for her benefit? And that in turn made her ponder if the rogue life was the best for either of them. Before she had learned of her pregnancy, Vitani remembered that Faraji had mentioned that the two of them could start a pride of their own. He was half joking of course, but the idea intrigued Vitani. After all, if they had started their own pride, she would be a queen, Faraji her king, and their daughter their little princess. Not that Faraji didn't view Malaika as his little princess anyway. Bhati probably would have been their majordomo. That alone made her smile on the inside.</p><p>It became all the more clear to her: they needed a pride. The Vastlands were a no-go. She knew in her heart her technical father-in-law would hardly welcome his illegitimate son's widow and daughter. But there was one other place, one where Malaika would be safe, and most of all, with family. Part of her argued against this, but the part of her that loved her daughter and wanted to see her grow into a strong lioness knew this would be the best choice of actions.</p><p>Vitani would sleep on it tonight, but in the morning, she would talk with her daughter about what to do next. Before long, Vitani was asleep.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Vitani wasn't so sure when she slipped into slumber. Sometimes one couldn't tell for dreams could blur the lines between reality and fiction. One point it would seem real, and then another unreal. But she knew she was dreaming. She practically had to force herself. Watching her husband die before her eyes, becoming a widow, her sister in law running off, and her daughter, her poor sweet Malaika. It wasn't fair for one to loose her father at such a young age. It seemed her life was wrought with bad luck.</p><p>Still, she had to remain strong. If not for herself, but her daughter. Having Malaika had changed everything for her. It gave her a new reason to live. The Guard had been her original drive, but now she had something else. But Malaika had only been half of it. The other half had been Faraji. She wanted him by her side more than ever. Her plan had been to grow old with him, watch their daughter mature and eventually go off into the world to find her place in the Circle of Life. But now, part of that wouldn't come to pass.</p><p>"Vitani."</p><p>Vitani heard the voice, it spoke from the endless dark void that made up her dream.</p><p>"Who's there?" She called.</p><p>Then in the darkness, she saw something. A lone golden figure emerged Vitani braced herself, but lowered her defense when she noticed it was another lion. A lioness to be precise. And at first glance, Vitani almost muttered "Nala". The new lioness certainly looked like Nala, but something seemed off. She couldn't describe it, but she knew in her heart, this lioness wasn't Nala.</p><p>The not Nala lioness smiled at Vitani, staring at her with a look of pure love. "So. Here you are, a grown lady. It's so wonderful to meet you at last."</p><p>"Who are you?" Vitani asked.</p><p>"Ask me who I was." The lioness replied.</p><p>Vitani's face etched in confusion. "Alright...who were you?"</p><p>"When I was alive, I was a mother, and a member of the Pride Lands. But during Scar's reign, I perished. My name was...is Sarafina."</p><p>"Sarafina?" Vitani thought back to the name, and then it hit her. "Wait? Weren't you Nala's mother?"</p><p>The lioness nodded. "Yes Vitani. I am your grandmother."</p><p>Vitani didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or not? After all, lions of the past speaking to the living was not a far fetched concept. After all, Askari did it to all of the Pride Lands, right before Kion and his Guard left for the tree of life.</p><p>"What do you want?" Vitani asked.</p><p>"Relax, I'm here to talk, nothing more." Sarafina said reassuringly.</p><p>Vitani believed the elder lioness. For some reason, she felt calm around her. Strange considering she never had known a grandmother's love before.</p><p>"Vitani." Sarafina's face grew serious. "You have forgotten who you are."</p><p>Taking a step backwards, Vitani asked "Who I am?" Then she felt something rise within her. "I know exactly who I am! I'm Faraji's mate and mother to our daughter!"</p><p>"That is true, but you are more than that. At one point, you were the Pride Land's fiercest."</p><p>Hearing that only made Vitani look away. "That used to be true. But that's not who I am anymore."</p><p>"Yes it is. Even if you try to deny it, you know deep in your heart, that's who you are supposed to be." Sarafina said neither angry or disappointed.</p><p>Vitani hardly seemed convinced, still looking away from her maternal grandmother.</p><p>"Oh Vitani. You once protected the Pride Lands with such vigor. You were devoted to it. Even without the roar you challenged Kion for your position. And you did feel pride when you let out the Roar for the first time. Why did you give all that up?" Sarafina's voice turned into more of a plead.</p><p>Thinking back to that day, Vitani did recall she had felt pride. Of course, that was before she found out the truth of who she was. "You don't get it. Kiara, Kion, they were made from love. They were meant to exist. My whole life I've had to fight and claw my way. I tried to deal with what was given to me, growing up in those termite mounds was hard, so very hard. Even after we were accepted into the Pride Lands, I couldn't forget all those times I went to bed angry and hungry."</p><p>"But still. You pushed that down and rose up!" Sarafina reminded.</p><p>"Don't you think I know that!?" Vitani suddenly exclaimed. "I was the future king's older sister and I abandoned everyone!" Vitani flexed her claws, digging into the nonexistant ground. "Even after Nala told me the truth, I wanted to stay, I wanted to go back. But every time I told myself that, I kept on running. Just knowing where I came from, who my father was. I just couldn't face everyone. How could I protect the Pride Lands if everyone knew I was the daughter of the lion who nearly destroyed it? Twice!"</p><p>Vitani looked up, and saw no anger, nor disappointment in her grandmother's face, but instead, sympathy. "Scar indeed had an evil heart, but at one point, he too was a noble leader of the Guard. And it seemed as if fate has brought you to his position." Sarafina's face softened, "But you have the ability to decide how you control that fate. Your brother Kovu felt the same way, but in the end, he chose to go against the path his mother set for him."</p><p>Kovu had indeed gone against what Scar and Zira had set for him. But that was different, Kovu wasn't Scar's child by blood.</p><p>"And your daughter Malaika. She too came from Scar, yet her heart is pure." Sarafina reminded, her voice glowing towards the pride she felt towards her great-granddaughter. "Let me ask you Vitani. You love your daughter don't you?"</p><p>"Yes! Of course I do." Vitani answered.</p><p>"And you would do anything to keep her safe?"</p><p>"I would move heaven and earth for her."</p><p>"Then you know in your heart, you must raise her someplace safe. You know you must return to the Pride Lands and take your rightful place as the Fiercest." Sarafina said.</p><p>Sarafina's words coursed within Vitani. The more she recalled it, the more she knew it was true. "But...But I don't think I'm strong enough. Not without Faraji." Vitani let out a sob.</p><p>As she allowed the tears to flow, she felt a paw underneath her chin. Looking up, she stared into Sarafina's blue eyes. The same as hers. "Faraji is always with you. Just as I am always with Nala. And you."</p><p>And then Vitani felt a great surge of emotion as he embraced Sarafina. Sarafina took it, placing her paw around her granddaughter.</p><p>"I wish I had you growing up." Vitani admited, sobbing into her fellow lionesses's fur. For that moment, Vitani broke away, and looked into Saragina's smiling face.</p><p>"Stay strong Vitani. Just as you always have been." Sarafina said, before everything faded to white.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Vitani woke with a start. Her eyes flashed open, staring about the darkness. She felt a nestling against her side. It was Malaika. The poor girl was fidgeting, probably a bad dream. Vitani placed a paw upon her daughter, and in moments, the young cub settled down.</p><p>"Just a dream." Vitani said to herself. But she knew the reality of the situation was real. Her husband was gone, and her sister in law had run off. But she still had her daughter. A daughter who needed a safe place to live. And only one place came to mind.</p><p>Before she settled herself down to sleep, she knew what she needed to do: It was time to return to the Pride Lands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Vitani and her daughter journey to the Pride Lands, Vitani begins to think of her past and finds herself revealing to Malaika her past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>Today was a special day within the little patch of area that several called home. The previous day, they had lost Faraji, a beloved member of the community. The pain was still fresh, but they knew Faraji would live on in their hearts. And it was on this day, that Faraji's widow Vitani brought them all together. She had an important decision to undertake, and wanted everyone present.</p><p>It was simple, they were moving. She and her daughter Malaika. They all met near the lake, so that Hakim and Nina wouldn't be away from their goslings.</p><p>"Do you really want to do this?" Ubuntu asked.</p><p>Vitani could tell there was concern in the Cape fox's voice. Frankly that made her feel better. Though by all means she was a predator to them, her connection to Faraji and Bhati made all their fear vanish.</p><p>"Yes. I've thought about it, and I think it's for the best."</p><p>"But to travel so far? Are you sure Malaika can make it?" Aitsa asked, also concerned.</p><p>Vitani looked down at Malaika. She had talked to Malaika about her decision earlier in the morning. The little cub seemed to hold some form of reservations, but only because she had known only this place since she was born. But she trusted her mother, and if Vitani had to guess, their home wasn't the same without her father.</p><p>"You don't have to worry about my girl," Vitani said, placing a paw upon her daughter. "She's strong."</p><p>"All right everyone. Stop fretting," Hakim said, pushing his wings out. "Now Faraji had good taste in women. Faraji was the strongest around, and his mate wouldn't do anything she didn't think she could handle."</p><p>"That's right!" Nina chimed in. "Vitani. You and Malaika were the best thing to happen to Faraji. And I know he would have done anything to keep you two safe. Even if that meant leaving."</p><p>Vitani couldn't help but feel the irony in Hakim and Nina's words. Faraji was strong indeed, least as far as Vitani thought, but he wasn't strong enough to hold off a snake bite. But still, their words were also true, knowing that Faraji would indeed give his own life to make sure his wife and daughter lived.</p><p>"Where's Bhati?" one of the fox cubs asked. Vitani wasn't fully paying attention to know which one.</p><p>Frowning a little, Vitani said, "She got upset after Faraji died and took off." She left out the part where Bhati blamed her for Faraji's death. She had expected the fox to show up as soon as they awoke, but they had seen no trace of her. Of course she wouldn't, she lost her brother. There was no time to really look for her. The sooner they left for the Pride Lands, the better.</p><p>"Look. If you see her, please tell her where we are going," Vitani requested.</p><p>"Oh, and also?" Malaika said, gathering her courage enough to speak. Then once she saw all eyes were on her, she suddenly felt sheepish again. She backed down, but suddenly felt a paw upon her shoulder. Looking up, she noticed it was her mother, looking down upon her with encouragement. Malaika found her courage once more, face tightening and resolve shining. "Could you tell Aunt Bhati that we are sorry Daddy died? And that we know that he loved her very much," Malaika suddenly remembered something. "Oh and also! We love her too and she's the best auntie ever!"</p><p>And so with nothing more to say, Vitani and Malaika parted ways with their little community. Vitani had gained much since moving here. She had a family, and neighbors who cared about them. Of course, they were more than neighbors, they were friends. Friends she wouldn't forget easily.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Bhati hiccuped as the tears still fell. The pain was still fresh in her mind and heart. Of course, it had only been a day, but still, she felt like she would never get over this. First Juni, and then Faraji. They were lions, and she a fox, but they were more than just lions, they were her mother and brother. But most of all, they were her family. The only family she felt she had.</p><p>"Bhati?"</p><p>The fox turned around and noticed Aitsa walking towards her.</p><p>"I had a feeling I would find you here," the older vixen sighed.</p><p>Bhati hiccuped again. "Please go away, I want to be alone now."</p><p>Aitsa didn't take a step further, giving her fellow fox some space. "Bhati. Vitani and Malaika have left. They're apparently going to Vitani's old home in the Pride Lands."</p><p>"So what?" Bhati spat.</p><p>"So what? Bhati that's your sister in law and niece!" Aitsa retorted. "Look, I know the pain you're feeling, we all are. Faraji was a wonderful lion. But Vitani and Malaika are the only family you have left."</p><p>"My family is dead!" Bhati shouted. "Juni, Faraji, they're both gone. They were the only family I had."</p><p>"Vitani and Malaika didn't kill Faraji!" Aitsa argued.</p><p>"Well them being around certainly didn't make him live!" Bhati spat. And then Bhati collapsed into another sob. "I'm sorry. I just...I just don't know how I'm supposed to go on. Besides, it doesn't matter. Vitani and Malaika probably hate my guts after what I said."</p><p>Aitsa knew she wasn't getting through to the fox. She wanted to help her friend, but was stumped on what to do. Suddenly she thought of one thing, but wasn't sure if it would break through to Bhati. But, she tried it anyway. "Malaika wanted to tell you, that she and Vitani love you."</p><p>Bhati looked up, her eyes curious. "What?"</p><p>"She also said you were the best auntie ever."</p><p>Bhati let out a tiny gasp. "She said that. Even after everything I said?"</p><p>At last something had broken through. "Bhati. They still love you, and they want you with them," Aitsa smiled.</p><p>And in that moment, Bhati suddenly thought back to a childhood memory.</p><p>xxx</p><p>The young fox cub lay down as a single tear fell from her eye. Her life had been simple, she had a loving family, a mother who cared for her, and a big brother who played with her. Of course there were occasional problems. In fact, recently, she and her brother Faraji had fought over something. She couldn't remember what in that moment, but it was enough that hurtful words were spewed. And it was in that heated moment she learned something.</p><p>As far back as she could remember, she had wondered why she looked so different from her mother and brother. Unlike her, their ears were small and round, and their tails only had fluff at the tip. She didn't pay it much mind, just figured she was some kind of unique, tiny lion. But in that argument with Faraji, she had learned the truth, she wasn't a lion at all, but a fox. And furthermore, she wasn't her mother's daughter.</p><p>"Bhati?"</p><p>The fox cub looked up and noticed a grown lioness walking towards her. The lioness had a cream colored coat with spring-green eyes. The lioness, Juni came to a stop right beside the cub.</p><p>"Oh hello Mo-" She started, but stopped herself. "Juni."</p><p>"Juni? So I'm not your mother anymore?" the lioness replied, voice full of sympathy.</p><p>"No. I'm not your daughter," Bhati replied sadly.</p><p>Juni frowned. She reached out for the cub, but halted her paw halfway, before pulling it back completely.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" Bhati asked.</p><p>"Bhati, I'm sorry. I should have told you a long time ago," Juni realized.</p><p>"Well why didn't you?" Bhati continued to ask.</p><p>Juni sighed, "I just didn't think I would have to."</p><p>Bhati knew that was the answer she was getting, but still, more questions were abound.</p><p>"Where were my real parents?"</p><p>"I don't know. We waited for someone to claim you, but no one came."</p><p>Fear swelled up in Bhati. That could mean a number of things. Her real parents could be dead, or she may have been separated from them, or worse yet, they flat out abandoned her.</p><p>"So I don't have a family then."</p><p>"Bhati that's not true. You know full well that Faraji and I are your family," Juni replied warmly.</p><p>"But I'm not a lion."</p><p>"That doesn't matter. Even though another creature gave birth to you, that doesn't make you any less my daughter."</p><p>Bhati looked up at Juni with tear stained eyes. The lioness continued to stare at her with that warm, kind look.</p><p>"I'm your mother, Bhati, and I love you."</p><p>Thinking of nothing else to say, Bhati threw herself against Juni's leg and cried.</p><p>"I love you, Mommy!" Bhati cried.</p><p>Juni put a paw upon her adopted daughter and hugged her. "Come on, let's go find your brother."</p><p>And so mother and daughter walked off, ready to rejoin and become a family again.</p><p>xxx</p><p>As the memory ended, Bhati couldn't help but continue to cry. That memory, it triggered something in her. Despite her being a fox, Juni had taken her in, loved her, and taught her all she knew. That was true. Another creature might have given birth to her, but Juni was her mother, and Faraji was her brother. Furthermore, Malaika was her niece.</p><p>She had never thought of it before, but Malaika was the spitting image of her grandmother Juni. Other than having a tuft of "hair" atop her head, the resemblance was uncanny. Malaika was the only piece of Juni and Faraji that remained. The sole link to her family. And that included Vitani. She had been the lioness that Faraji had chosen as his mate, and the mother of his child.</p><p>"Are you okay Bhati?" Aitsa asked.</p><p>Bhati sniffed, wiping away her tears and looked at her fellow fox with a determined smile. "Yes, yes I am. Thank you Aitsa. For helping me realize who my family is."</p><p>Aitsa knew what the fox's intentions were. "If you hurry, you can still catch up with them."</p><p>And so Bhati the bat eared fox, the fox who was raised by lions, ran off to find the last family she had.</p><p>xxx</p><p>The Outlands. Vitani had never expected to be back in her old pride's territory, but here she was. Normally dry and scrubby, the rainy season had flooded many of the streams the lioness had crossed on her way out of the Pride Lands, forcing Vitani and Malaika to venture through the heart of the territory.</p><p>"It's so muddy here," commented Malaika. The little cub had been quite subdued, considering that this was her first trip outside her family's territory. Still, after losing her father, having her best friend and aunt run away and moving away to parts unknown, Vitani wasn't exactly surprised.</p><p>She bent down to give Malaika a reassuring nuzzle. "You've been a real trooper, sweetheart. I'm very proud of you," Vitani said, noting how her daughter's fur was caked with mud up to her belly. "Tell you what, I think I remember there being a nice big den somewhere around here. I used to live here when I was a cub. Let's go find it, we deserve a bath and a rest, don't you think?"</p><p>The prospect of getting out of the rain seemed to cheer Malaika up a little bit, so Vitani scooped her up in her jaws and quickly set off towards a large, crumbling termite mound.</p><p>"Oh wow!" Malaika exclaimed. Based on the tiny entrance her mother had carried her through, the cub had imagined that the den would be quite small and unassuming. Instead, the termite mound was merely a facade for the cathedral-like cavern within. Drying herself with a shake, Vitani set her daughter down onto the earthen floor and began to carefully groom the mud out of the cub's thick fur.</p><p>As her mother worked, Malaika admired the stalactites hanging high above the lions' heads. Further back in the cave, tunnels easily large enough for a lion to walk through led away into the dark. The cub wondered if they might have a chance to explore a little before moving on.</p><p>"Did you really used to live here, Mommy?" asked Malaika. "Where are all the other lions?"</p><p>Vitani finished cleaning her daughter with a quick lick to the nose; Malaika giggled. "Yes, sweetheart, this is where I lived as a cub. The pride doesn't live here anymore though," she explained.</p><p>"Oh no," gasped Malaika. "Did something awful happen?"</p><p>"No, nothing like that," Vitani reassured her. Technically that was a half-truth, but Malaika was probably still a bit too young to understand the whole story. "They all went to go live in the Pride Lands, just like we will."</p><p>Malaika let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good," before a pensive look appeared on her face. "But Mommy, if your pride lived here and moved away, why didn't you go with them? Did you get left behind or run away?"</p><p>The cub's questions were starting to hit a bit close to home, so Vitani did her best to think of a good answer. As she did, though, the lioness noticed several pairs of glowing eyes peering out from one of the tunnels. "Malaika, get behind me," she growled, as she stood protectively between her daughter and the strangers. "I can see you in the cave! Who's there?"</p><p>To Vitani's surprise, a small group of jackals stepped out of the shadows, and not one of them seemed to be the least bit aggressive. In fact, one of them looked downright sheepish.</p><p>The lead jackal, a blue-eyed young male, was the first to speak up. "Sorry for scaring you and your cub Miss Lion," he apologized. "My name is Dogo, and this is my pack's cave. I'm guessing you were one of the Outsider lions from back in the day?"</p><p>Taken aback by the canine's unexpected politeness, Vitani replied cautiously. "I was. My name is Vitani, and this is my daughter, Malaika. We're just passing through, and we don't want any trouble."</p><p>"Neither do we!" Dogo replied. "If you're one of the old Outsiders, you probably come from the Pride Lands, and any friend of Kion's is a friend of mine!"</p><p>Vitani gave a bemused smile. The last time she had seen her half-brother; he had passed on the title of the Fiercest to her. She wondered what he would think of her if he found out she basically abandoned that position?</p><p>One of the jackals, the sheepish-looking male in the back, quietly spoke up. "It's good to see your cub's doing well."</p><p>That voice! Vitani's last encounter with this particular jackal had not gone well, to say the least. More specifically, he had threatened to eat Malaika before she was even born! However, there was something very different about him now.</p><p>Dogo looked puzzled. "You know them, Sefu?"</p><p>"Kind of... not really," replied Sefu. "My pack ran into them a while back, and, well, you know how I was..."</p><p>The jackal hung his head in shame. Dogo shook his head, "Sefu, Sefu, Sefu..."</p><p>Straightening up, Sefu continued, "I want to make it up to you though. It's not much, but my mate and I caught an antelope, and you and your cub look hungry. Please, come to my den and have some, I insist."</p><p>Under normal circumstances, Vitani would never trust an animal who had caused her so much trouble in the past, but something about Sefu's sincerity reassured her that it would be okay.</p><p>"Alright," she said. "But no funny business."</p><p>True to his word, Sefu brought the lionesses down to one of the many chambers of the termite mound, where a fresh antelope carcass was waiting for them. To Vitani's surprise, Sefu really had turned a new leaf. Not only had he married a charming female named Joli, but also the couple had recently welcomed a trio of fuzzy little pups.</p><p>"That's a real shame about your mate," said Sefu. "He seemed like a great guy, I wish we could've met under better circumstances. Sorry for your loss."</p><p>"Thank you," Vitani replied. "I'm just glad you seem to be doing better. Maybe some good did come from that incident after all."</p><p>Joli laughed. "I'll say! When we were pups, I specifically remember going around telling the others how Sefu was the last jackal I'd ever marry. Little did I know what an amazing mate and father he'd turn out to be. You and that mate of yours, bless his soul, must have really knocked some sense into him!"</p><p>Gesturing to a set of claw marks in his ear, Sefu added, "Yup, and I've got the scars to prove it!"</p><p>While the adults spoke, Malaika sat quietly next to Joli, watching the triplets drink their mother's milk. The young cub had never met any babies before, so the blind, helpless puppies were quite fascinating to her. During a lull in the conversation, Joli noticed the young lioness's curiosity. Beckoning her closer, she asked, "Would you like to hold one?"</p><p>Malaika's eyes went wide, and she nervously glanced back at her mother. "Go ahead," said Vitani. "Just be gentle with them."</p><p>"Okay, yes please!" Malaika said to Joli. The cub lay down; paws outstretched the way her mother's were when she held Malaika. Once the pups finished nursing, Joli selected the largest baby and gently placed him into the older cub's arms.</p><p>The little jackal squirmed between Malaika's paws, but with a bellyful of warm milk, he soon fell asleep. "He's so cute!" exclaimed Malaika. "What are the babies' names?"</p><p>Sefu beamed proudly. "The girls are Tapiwa and Tariro, and the boy you've got there is Farai."</p><p>"Farai?" Vitani repeated.</p><p>Smiling widely, Malaika commented, "That's a great name! It kind of sounds like 'Faraji,' and that was Daddy's real name."</p><p>"Well, I'll be," Sefu mused. "I guess it does."</p><p>Malaika turned her attention back to the pup and said, "Since his name sounds so much like Daddy's, and Daddy was a good lion, I bet Farai is going to be a good jackal, too."</p><p>"I sure hope so," Joli replied. "Or else I'll tell him he doesn't deserve such a nice name, and take it away until he behaves!"</p><p>Malaika's brow furrowed. She didn't know parents could just do that. Hopefully Joli was only teasing...</p><p>"Sefu?"</p><p>Everyone turned to see Dogo standing in the den's entryway. He continued, "There's another visitor. She says she's looking for a lioness and her cub. Vitani, do you know what a fox might want with you?"</p><p>Vitani gasped, "A fox?"</p><p>Malaika's heart skipped a beat. The moment Joli took her son back, the little lioness raced through the network of tunnels, Vitani right on her heels, until she reached the main hall.</p><p>There in the entryway, covered head-to-toes in mud, stood Bhati.</p><p>"Auntie Bhati!" Malaika cried, launching herself toward the fox. Bhati responded in kind, throwing herself into her niece's heartfelt embrace. The little fox wept for a long time, until she could finally speak again.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" Bhati cried. "Malaika, I'm so sorry, I didn't... Vitani, I didn't mean any of it. I was selfish and cold, and you..."</p><p>Vitani nuzzled Bhati between the ears, and then lifted the fox's chin with her paw to look her straight in the eyes. "We're just glad to have you back. All of that's in the past now. We're a family, and families forgive each other."</p><p>The lioness winced a bit at her own hypocrisy. After all, her own inability to forgive Nala had led all of them to this point. Like she said though, there was nothing Vitani could do about the past now. Still, now there was one more important thing she had to do.</p><p>"Come on, you two. Let's find a good place to get you cleaned up... again. If you sit still, Malaika, maybe I'll even have time to tell you a story before bed."</p><p>After grooming the last specks of dirt out of her grey fur, Bhati settled into a cozy corner of the den, curling her fluffy tail around her paws for extra warmth. "So how about that story, Vitani? I'd sort of like to hear it myself; I never took you for a storyteller, to be honest. No offense."</p><p>"None taken," Vitani answered, as Malaika stretched out between the two adults. Faraji or Bhati had usually been the one to tell Malaika her bedtime stories. "Now, Malaika, I want you to pay especially close attention. What I'm about to say will be very important to know once we're in the Pride Lands."</p><p>Malaika said nothing, but gave a short, serious nod. Satisfied by this response, Vitani cleared her throat and began:</p><p>"As you both know, I was born in the Pride Lands. It's a peaceful kingdom, but like anywhere, it's seen plenty of hard times as well. Back when my mother – your grandmother, Malaika – was a cub, the Pride Lands were ruled by a brave lion named Mufasa. He and his mate Sarabi had a cub named Simba, who would someday take his father's place as the king. Not everyone was happy though. Mufasa's younger brother – whom everyone called Scar – was jealous of his brother and nephew. Unless something happened to them, Scar would never be king himself, so he manipulated a clan of hyenas into doing his dirty work, and Mufasa and Simba were killed."</p><p>"No!" cried Malaika. "He was just a little cub!"</p><p>Vitani chuckled and patted the cub's head. "Not to spoil the ending, but don't worry. Simba only went missing, and grew up to be the king anyway. In fact, you'll meet him yourself soon enough. But I'm getting ahead of myself.</p><p>"With Scar as king, everything changed. His personal army of hyenas took over, and forced the lionesses to hunt for them, day and night. Even when a particularly bad dry season made it so that food was scarce, Scar's only response was to make the lionesses work even harder.</p><p>"After a while as king, Scar decided that he needed an heir. In particular, Scar wanted a son he could train to become king once he grew too old. He didn't even care which lioness was the mother, since Scar was too selfish to want to share power with a queen.</p><p>"At first, he chose a young, strong lioness named Zira. She was very loyal to Scar, and leapt at the opportunity to help raise his heir. Once Zira gave birth to Nuka, however, Scar rejected him for being small and weak. That didn't stop Zira from worshipping Scar, though.</p><p>"After his next attempt with Zira produced no cubs, Scar decided to try again with a different lioness. By that time, my mother was old enough, so Scar decided to try with her instead."</p><p>Malaika shook her head. "So that means that Scar was your Daddy? Ugh, and my grandmother fell in love with him?"</p><p>Vitani chose her next words very carefully. While Malaika deserved to know the truth, there was no need to scar the poor girl with all the sordid details of her family's dark past.</p><p>"Not at all. Your grandmother fought off Scar as best she could, but in the end, he forced her to have his cub, whether she liked it or not. And to make matters worse, I was born a lioness. Since Scar wanted a male heir, he simply cast my mother and I aside, just like he did with Zira and Nuka.</p><p>"Having a cub is scary even at the best of times, and because of what Scar did to her, my mother was broken and terrified. She knew she wouldn't be able to raise me properly or give me the love I deserved, so she made a very difficult choice. Since Nuka was old enough to eat meat, and Zira still had plenty of milk left, my mother asked if she wanted to adopt me. Despite everything, Zira still loved Scar, and was more than happy to raise another one of his cubs, even if I wasn't hers.</p><p>"Around this time, there was almost no food or water left in the Pride Lands, but Scar would not let any of the lionesses leave to find more. Despite the law, my mother ran away after I was born, to find someone to help get rid of Scar. Luckily for her, she was able to find Simba, of all lions. He had been rescued as a cub and raised by a meerkat and warthog. The only reason he hadn't returned was because he blamed himself for his father's death.</p><p>"When Simba came home and everyone learned that Scar was a murderer, a terrible fight broke out. Simba defeated Scar, and even the hyenas switched sides in the end. They attacked Scar, and he was never seen again."</p><p>Malaika shuddered. "Did they eat him up?" Bhati giggled at her niece's morbid curiosity.</p><p>After that, Vitani recounted how Zira had claimed that the orphaned cub Kovu was Scar's rightful heir, and how she and other lionesses loyal to Scar were eventually banished for trying to stage a coup. Even then, how Vitani's birth mother did not reveal herself, allowing the cub to stay with the lioness that raised her. For years, neither mother nor daughter saw each other, until King Simba's daughter and Kovu reunited the prides for good. Malaika did not pass judgment on the terrible acts Zira had forced her mother to commit, and even shed a small tear over the loss of Nuka, the uncle she would never know. Vitani finished her tale by describing the fight she had had with her mother before running away. The rest of the story was one Malaika knew by heart, and she sat quietly for several minutes afterwards, deep in thought. Finally, the cub spoke up.</p><p>"I forgive her."</p><p>Now, Malaika was sweet and easygoing, so Vitani had kind of expected this sort of response. Still, she couldn't help but respond, "You do?"</p><p>The cub nodded solemnly, and replied, "I think it's wrong that Grandmother gave you away to a bad lioness, but it's not her fault she had a cub. I blame Scar; he makes Daddy's awful father look nice! And yeah, I would probably be mad too if you did that to me, but if your mommy finally decided to tell the truth, then surely that means she still cares, right?"</p><p>Vitani's eyes welled with tears. All the bitterness and anger she had been holding onto for so long, destroyed in seconds by her own innocent child. Not even Faraji had managed to say it so well, and he was the best part of Malaika. Vitani beamed proudly at her daughter, and drew her into a warm embrace.</p><p>"Not to mention," Vitani added. "If it weren't for all that, Miss Smarty-Cub might not even be here!"</p><p>Laughing, Malaika and Vitani pulled Bhati in for a group-hug. The next morning, the little family bid the jackals farewell, ready to face the last stretch of their journey, and their new life in the Pride Lands. But as they did so, they noticed a little problem.</p><p>"It's still so rainy," Malaika complained.</p><p>Bhati frowned. "Ugh. I am not walking in that rain again."</p><p>The smart option was to wait it out. But Vitani wanted to get her family to the Pride Lands as soon as possible. That brought in another option, but Vitani wasn't sure it would work. During her time as leader of the Lion Guard, she had learned so much about the Roar and what it could do. Heck, she had even seen Kion use it to literally lift Pride Rock off the ground!</p><p>But now, she wasn't sure if she could even do the Roar anymore. After all, the Mark of the Guard had left her. Just like Scar. Like father, like daughter, she supposed. But still, there was no harm in trying, if only to save her family from getting wet.</p><p>"Hold on. I'm going to try something," Vitani declared to her daughter and sister in law.</p><p>Digging her claws into the ground, Vitani closed her eyes and concentrated. In here head she prayed to the great kings of the past. Sarafina's words rang within her head. She had run from her past before, but now she was ready to face it.</p><p>"Please," she muttered.</p><p>Inside, she felt something swelling up within her, rising up to the point she felt ready to burst. And then, she let it all out. Vitani gave a Roar that echoed throughout the land. The Roar bounced off the walls and then in the sky, several lions roared with her! Malaika and Bhati watched with amazement as the clouds parted away revealing the blue sky. As soon as Vitani was done, she felt something upon her shoulder. Sure enough, the mark had returned!</p><p>"Wow! Mommy! What did you do?" Malaika cheered.</p><p>"Vitani that was amazing!" Bhati cried.</p><p>Vitani laughed with happiness. It had come back. The Roar had come back to her. "Trust me you two. I'll explain later. Come on, let's go home."</p><p>And so the little family continued their journey. Any animal who heard the lingering effects of the roar knew one thing: the Pride Land's Fiercest had returned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vitani has returned to the Pride Lands. But before she can settle here, she has to face her mother Nala.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>Vitani could feel her heart beating in her chest. It grew more fervent as she continued onward. As soon as she, Malaika, and Bhati had awoken, they had set out from the jackal den. It granted her piece of mind knowing that the formally villainous jackals had mended their ways. She had heard stories of the jackals of the Outlands, primarily about the pack led by the one known as Reirei. Though she hadn't seen Reirei or her mate Goigoi, the fact that their children were able to reform showed that not all creatures were born evil.</p><p>Vitani herself was testament to that.</p><p>In the past, she had been her stepmother's little servant. Doing whatever Zira ordered without question. Now Vitani was her own lioness, free to make her own decisions. And those decisions had led her to run away and start a family. That part she hadn't counted on, but it had happened. Funny how life could turn out like that.</p><p>"What's that, Mommy?" Malaika asked, her voice hushed with awe.</p><p>Ahead, Vitani could see it, the silhouette of Pride Rock. Long ago she had viewed it as the home of the enemy, but now, it held a brand new meaning.</p><p>"That's our new home, sweetheart," Vitani said warmly.</p><p>Bhati let out a little whistle as she looked ahead. "Wow! I gotta admit, that looks like a pretty swanky place, Vitani."</p><p>Vitani continued to stare at it, feeling her heartbeat intensify. Her breathing became noticeable.</p><p>"Mommy? What's wrong?" Malaika asked with concern.</p><p>"What?" Vitani snapped to attention, noticing her daughter's look. "Oh nothing, sweetheart. Mommy is just nervous, that's all. It's just... I haven't been home in so long."</p><p>"Why are you nervous though? Aren't you happy to see your family?" Malaika innocently asked.</p><p>"Well sweetie, sometimes animals get nervous whenever they are about to do something big," Bhati explained.</p><p>"Your aunt's right, honey. I left so suddenly, I don't know how the others will react," Vitani responded.</p><p>Bhati leapt in front of Vitani and looked up. "Vitani, why don't you just take a few moments to go compose yourself? I'll watch Malaika. Don't worry," she suggested.</p><p>Vitani considered the idea, before nodding. "You know what? That's just what I'll do!" Leaning in, she nuzzled her daughter. "Now you two stay put. I'm just going to take some time to make myself ready. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay Mommy! Be careful!" Malaika called as her mother darted off.</p><p>As she did so, Vitani couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing. The last time she had left Malaika alone with Bhati, that rogue had kidnapped her. But this time, she felt complacent. Confident things would work out. After all, she would only be gone for a short while.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Kovu wondered if he should have brought someone with him? But sometimes being alone could be for the best.</p><p>Life had a funny way of working out sometimes. Kovu had been raised to be Scar's successor, to follow in his paw prints and kill Simba, and claim the Pride Lands for the Outsiders. Of course, everyone knew the story of how that panned out, and now here he was, married to Simba's daughter, the new king (or prince consort if one wanted to get technical), and about to become a father himself. It wasn't what Zira had planned exactly, but it had worked out for Kovu. Of course, there was one he wished was here to witness this. One member of his family that had left their new home.</p><p>Kovu often thought about Vitani. Even though they were not blood related, they were still raised together as siblings. In a weird sense they were. After all, Zira did adopt both of them, and they were bound by Scar. All in all, they were family. Kovu missed her, and Nuka too.</p><p>Thinking about the latter made Kovu wonder what he would have thought of the peace between the two prides? He loved his brother, but Nuka could be really unhinged. That may have been partly his nature, and partly his upbringing. Zira had that effect on her children. But the point was moot; Nuka hadn't lived to see the unification, dying with his desire for his mother to notice him. It was tragically ironic; Zira treated her adopted children far better than her own flesh and blood.</p><p>Perhaps she viewed Nuka as too weak to rule? Just like Scar did. Nuka was a victim of fate since the day he was born.</p><p>Kovu was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard voices.</p><p>"I sure hope Mommy's okay," came the voice of a young child.</p><p>"Don't worry, honey, your mom's tough," an older voice spoke up.</p><p>"Yeah, but she's so nervous about meeting her family again," Malaika pointed out.</p><p>"Hey, everything is going to work out, honey. Just trust your mom and everything will turn out right," Bhati reassured her.</p><p>"Excuse me? Little cub?"</p><p>Malaika let out a gasp at the sight of a full-grown lions staring down at her. Immediately, Bhati stood protectively in front of her niece.</p><p>"Okay! Just back off!" the little fox growled.</p><p>"Woah, woah, easy!" exclaimed the black-maned lion.</p><p>Malaika stood still by her aunt, uncertain of how to react. The experience with the rogue had left her cautious.</p><p>"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" Malaika blurted out. "My mommy is just a short distance away."</p><p>"Your mother left you alone?" Kovu questioned.</p><p>"She's not alone! She has me!" Bhati said, still keeping her defensive position.</p><p>"Look just calm down, Miss..."</p><p>"Bhati!"</p><p>"Okay Bhati. My name is Kovu. I'm the mate of Kiara, Queen of the Pridelands."</p><p>The moment that name left the older lion's lips, Malaika let out a little gasp. "Wait! Is your name really Kovu?" Malaika asked.</p><p>Kovu looked at the cub curiously. It struck him odd that his name would strike interest in her, but he paid it no mind. "Yeah, it is." Suddenly, the cub latched onto Kovu's leg.</p><p>"Uncle!" she cried.</p><p>"Woah, woah! Easy there kid!" Kovu exclaimed.</p><p>As soon as she realized what she was doing, Malaika let go of Kovu's leg. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! It's just I've heard so much about you from my mother, and I really wanted to meet you!"</p><p>"Your mother knows about me?" Kovu asked.</p><p>"Yeah. She told me all about you," Malaika replied.</p><p>"And just who is your mother?" Kovu asked.</p><p>Malaika opened up her mouth to speak, but shut it. At that moment, she found herself feeling nervous. She had pictured meeting one of her still living uncles, but now that it was actually happening, she wasn't so sure what to say. She had shown no fear before, but now it had just crept up on her. Then, she felt a reassuring paw upon her shoulder.</p><p>"It's okay Malaika. Go ahead," Bhati comforted.</p><p>Smiling, Malaika knew what to do. The fear vanished, and she soon found herself uttering one name: "Vitani."</p><p>Hearing this, both Kovu's eyes grew wide.</p><p>XXX</p><p>"Hey guys. How's it going?" Vitani voiced the line to herself, but quickly dismissed it. "No, that wouldn't work."</p><p>For the past several minutes, the lioness had been rehearsing what she had planned to say. What was one supposed to say to their estranged family? Kovu might be happy to see her, but she wasn't sure about Kiara. Did Nala even tell her she was her illegitimate half-sister? And if she did, would they accept her as family? Scar had left a dark shadow over the whole pride, especially towards Simba. He didn't trust Kovu by proxy of being Scar's heir, while Vitani herself was his flesh and blood daughter. But Vitani was also the daughter of his mate. But in the end, would that even matter? She carried the blood of a murderer after all.</p><p>Of course, he still couldn't deny they were family. I mean it wasn't as if he denied Scar was his uncle.</p><p>"So? Miss me?" she recited. "What? That's stupid!</p><p>Sighing, Vitani slapped a paw to her face. "Come on Vitani. You can do this. Just walk up there, say something and..."</p><p>"You know you always tried to act so composed."</p><p>Vitani let out a gasp as she spun around defensively. Yet, the moment she did, her face softened into surprise.</p><p>"Kovu!" she cried out.</p><p>Seeing her brother, she shot straight up, trying to maintain a strong position.</p><p>Kovu chuckled at that. His big sister, always trying to be so strong, so calm, so in control.</p><p>Vitani's face grew pensive. This was the moment she had been dreading, and anticipating at the same time. "Kovu I-"</p><p>Suddenly, Vitani felt a strong embrace as Kovu wrapped his front legs around his adoptive sister in a hug. "I missed you, Tani."</p><p>Tani. Kovu hadn't called her that since they were young. He dropped it as they grew older, but the drop back into it signaled how relieved he was to see her.</p><p>"I missed you, too," Vitani said returning the hug.</p><p>They held onto the embrace. Blood or no blood, they were still family. Eventually, the hug broke away.</p><p>"Look Kovu, I'm sorry I ran away. It's just-"</p><p>"It's alright, Vitani. Nala told us everything," Kovu explained.</p><p>Vitani's face dropped, "Everything? Even to Kiara?"</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, I knew Scar was bad, but what he did to Nala was just..." Kovu shuddered</p><p>Vitani had a feeling Nala might have revealed everything. After all, now that the truth was out, she owed it to the children she kept.</p><p>"So much has happened. I don't know where to begin," Vitani breathed.</p><p>"Same here. Kiara and I made it official, and I'm going to be a dad," Kovu said, revealing his news.</p><p>Vitani's mouth cracked into a smile. "Really? That's, that's incredible!" The lioness let out a laugh. "Guess I'll have to get used to being called 'Aunt' Vitani, right?"</p><p>"Like I have to get used to being called 'Uncle' Kovu, right?"</p><p>A brisk gasp escaped Vitani. "Wait? You met?"</p><p>"How do you think I found you?" Kovu asked. Vitani felt a flush to her face. "I can't believe it, my big sister is a mom."</p><p>"Yeah," Vitani replied shyly, feeling a sense of pride upon the revelation of her daughter.</p><p>"So where is Malaika's father?" Kovu asked.</p><p>And that pride turned to sorrow. "He's dead," she responded.</p><p>Kovu's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"No, it's fine. It still hurts, but it's fine," Vitani responded.</p><p>She tried pushing Faraji's final moments to the back of her mind, but soon found herself thinking of him all the more. Those thoughts ended the moment she felt Kovu's paw upon her shoulder.</p><p>"Let's go home sis. Your family's waiting for you," said Kovu.</p><p>Vitani stared into her brother's eyes and found her smile returning. But still, she was uncertain. "This changes things you know that right? Between me and Kiara and Nala.</p><p>Kovu couldn't deny that. "Yeah, it does."</p><p>"Kovu, I want you to know, no matter what, you are always going to be my brother." Vitani reassured.</p><p>Smiling, Kovu remarked. "Who just happens to also be your brother in law".</p><p>With a nod and a chuckle, Vitani followed her duel sibling and in law back to her daughter. When she arrived at the site where she left Bhati and Malaika, she found the excited cub chatting away with Bhati.</p><p>Malaika looked over and when she saw her mother, she beamed. "Mommy!" she cried, bounding up to her mother. "I met Uncle Kovu!"</p><p>Kovu chuckled at his niece's enthusiasm. "Your daughter has a lot of spirit. You know, I might even be looking at your successor in the Lion Guard," Kovu said in a half joke. Of course, everyone knew that one needed the Roar of the Elders to be leader of the Lion Guard. Though in any case, she might be a future member.</p><p>"Yeah. She's certainly a pawful!" remarked Vitani.</p><p>"One question Mommy. What's the Lion Guard?" Malaika suddenly asked.</p><p>"Yeah does it have something to do with that crazy roar of yours?" Bhati also asked.</p><p>Vitani suddenly remembered, she had left the detail of the guard conveniently out. "Well Malaika, Bhati. It does. You see, before I left, I had a special duty here. Me and four of my friends had the duty of protecting the Pride Lands. We were known as the Lion Guard. And the leader of the Guard possesses something called the Roar of the Elders." Vitani explained.</p><p>Malaika hung her mouth open in shock simply saying a tiny "Wow!"</p><p>Bhati widened her eyes in surprise. "Dang, Wow, my brother sure married someone high up in the royal hierarchy."</p><p>Kovu looked confusedly towards Vitani. "Brother?"</p><p>Vitani looked towards Kovu, replying. "My late mother in law adopted her."</p><p>Kovu simply replied with an "Oh right." It wasn't a shock he wasn't so surprised. After all, Simba was raised by both a meerkat and warthog for most of his life.</p><p>"So are we going to sit here and chat, or are we going to meet the rest of the family?" Bhati interrupted.</p><p>That was enough for the entire group to get themselves going. They walked back to Pride Rock, nearing the formation ever so closely. Before long, they had made it. As soon as they were there, an assortment of lions greeted them. Many of them expressed surprise at the return of Vitani, some questioning why she had a cub and a fox following her. But none were as surprised as a certain mother-to-be.</p><p>"Vitani!?"</p><p>Vitani looked to see a very pregnant looking lioness bounding up to her. But with a closer look, it was apparent she was…</p><p>"Kiara?" Vitani said in surprise. Then she remembered how Kovu had mentioned he was about to become a father.</p><p>The younger lioness made her way to her half sister, staring at her with eager eyes.</p><p>"You're back!" she exclaimed.</p><p>Vitani gave a sheepish look, turning her head away slightly. "Yeah. I am."</p><p>Kiara looked down as she noticed Vitani's eyes trail downward, and that's when she noticed Malaika. Noticing Malaika's features, it didn't take her long to figure out whose cub she was.</p><p>"You had a cub?" she asked.</p><p>Vitani looked up proudly. "Yep! This is my daughter Malaika."</p><p>Malaika did a little bow of her head. "It's great to meet you, Miss Kiara."</p><p>Kiara gave a little squeal and nuzzled the young cub. "Oh knock off that 'miss' stuff, just call me Auntie Kiara!"</p><p>Malaika let out a giggle, "Okay, Auntie!"</p><p>Breaking away from the nuzzle, Kiara addressed her half sibling. "Oh, Vitani, she's adorable."</p><p>Vitani let out a good-natured chuckle. "Guess I do make pretty good cubs. And I'm guessing you will too," she said gesturing to Kiara's swollen belly.</p><p>"Oh! Yeah I'm really excited. Don't suppose you can give me some pointers about birthing, right?" Kiara asked.</p><p>"I've got one thing to tell you," Vitani said, leaning in. As soon as she was near Kiara's ear, she whispered, "It's going to hurt like crazy."</p><p>Kiara's face fell. "That's exactly what Mom said."</p><p>"Also, word of advice, don't eat too fast when you get cravings, otherwise you could end up with some stubborn hiccups. Trust me I know from experience."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind...sis."</p><p>Vitani broke away, shocked at the title bestowed to her.</p><p>"Oh sorry. Was that..." Kiara started apologetically.</p><p>"No. It's fine." Vitani cut her off.</p><p>Kiara could tell this was still a tense moment. After all, neither had expected to learn that they had a half-sister all along.</p><p>"To be honest, I wouldn't mind having a sister," Vitani replied with a smile.</p><p>Kiara laughed at that. "Well I had Tiifu and Zuri growing up, but honestly I always wanted a flesh and blood one."</p><p>The two sisters put their heads together, a leonine sign of affection. The moment was broken for a moment as Malaika let out a cry.</p><p>"Go away! Leave me alone!" she exclaimed.</p><p>Looking down, Kiara and Vitani noticed a dark colored cub, one younger than Malaika, was showing interest in her, cuddling up to his new 'friend.'</p><p>"Zuri!" Kiara called.</p><p>Just then, an adult lioness made her way through the crowd, and as soon as she noticed the overly affectionate cub, she gave a little sigh. "Afua, honey, you need to learn personal space," Zuri said reaching down to get her cub. "I'm sorry, he just loves meeting new people."</p><p>"Heh, awww! Looks like you've got a little admirer Malaika!" Bhati joked.</p><p>Malaika licked and rubbed the area where Afua had mussed up her fur.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, an abrupt silence filled the area. All of the lions stopped and showed their respect towards two newcomers. Vitani looked up to see that one was Simba. She dipped her head in a slight bow, showing the proper respect to their king, and then the other one, his queen, Nala. The monarchs had stepped outside to see what the commotion was, but their eyes widened when they noticed Vitani.</p><p>"Vitani?" Nala said both in surprise and disbelief. Her eyes examined her eldest daughter, drinking in all of her features</p><p>Malaika stood silent. She wasn't even sure the lioness her mother was talking too noticed her.</p><p>Vitani and Nala's eyes met. They knew this day was coming, and honestly, both had been dreading it. So many things had to be said, and now with Malaika thrown in the mix, things would get even more complicated. Vitani found herself moving forward, Malaika following after. Nala and Simba remained still, allowing Vitani to come towards them. Within moments, Vitani and Nala faced one another.</p><p>"Vitani," Nala stated.</p><p>"Nala," Vitani stated right back.</p><p>Simba looked between the two, his wife and cousin (and technical step-daughter). The king knew what had to be said, and knew when it was his place to intervene.</p><p>Stepping close to them, Simba interjected, "I think you two should head inside, get a little more privacy."</p><p>Both Nala and Vitani looked to him with gratitude in their eyes. Gesturing, Nala led Vitani inside, Malaika trailing after. Looking behind, Malaika could see Bhati. The fox had stayed out of this, considering this was a matter for blood relatives. But she gave the young cub a look of reassurance. That was enough for Malaika to get herself going. Once they were inside, Nala and Vitani looked at one another. Vitani sensed Malaika hiding behind her. It seemed her daughter wanted to give her mother some form of privacy, yet remain close to her at the same time.</p><p>"I know you must have a lot to say," Nala began.</p><p>"Let me speak first," Vitani interrupted.</p><p>Nala said nothing, and allowed her daughter to speak, equally filled with anticipation and dread.</p><p>"When I first learned you were my real mother, I felt angry. You had no idea what it was like in the Outlands. How we could barely scrape by. Zira wasn't perfect, and I know now that she took me in simply because she was obsessed with Scar, but she still raised me. I felt torn about whom to view as my mother. The one who gave me up? Or the one who viewed me as a prize?"</p><p>"Vitani," Nala stated. Hearing more of this brought on her guilt. The wound of giving up her firstborn child.</p><p>"Then I thought about Kiara and Kion. How they must have had such a perfect childhood. Being loved and protected, actually being a family. Honestly it made me jealous, and I hated you all the more for choosing them."</p><p>Nala could feel the faintest traces of tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>"Let me ask you this, Nala. Did you ever think of me? While you were raising my brother and sister?" Vitani asked.</p><p>"I did! Please believe me, I did. No matter how much I may have wanted to, I could never put you out of my mind," Nala saw her daughter in front of her, gazing at her now adult form. Though she could see shades of Scar, she couldn't deny the traces of herself. Mostly it was the eyes, her same blue eyes. "Look, Vitani. I can understand if you never forgive me for what I did. Honestly, I could even accept it. I just want you to know that words cannot describe how happy I am to see you. I prayed to the great kings every night that you were safe."</p><p>Vitani stared deeply into her mother's eyes. "You know? I struggled with forgiving you. Honestly, I thought I wouldn't. But then that changed when I had a daughter of my own." And that's when Nala noticed her, the young cub that slowly made her way from behind Vitani.</p><p>"This is Malaika. Your... granddaughter," Vitani gestured to her cub.</p><p>Nala gazed at the cub with wide eyes. Malaika stared up at her grandmother rather sheepishly. So many things entered her mind, but one question arose above all others. "Can I call you Grandma?"</p><p>A small laugh escaped Nala. "Of course you can, dear! Oh Vitani, she's so precious!"</p><p>Vitani had to grin at that. "She's my pride and joy."</p><p>Without warning, Malaika darted up to Nala and the two immediately began to cuddle. The sight only served to warm Vitani's heart. It was clear that Nala had been looking forward to this moment. Of course, had Vitani stayed away, Kiara would have been the first to bring Nala the joy of being a grandmother.</p><p>"Her father. Was he a rogue?" Nala asked, noting the absence of a mate.</p><p>"No, we were together, we loved each other, but he died," Vitani remarked sadly.</p><p>A sympathetic look crossed Nala's face. "Oh Vitani, I'm so sorry. I honestly hoped you would find happiness."</p><p>"I did, and our daughter is proof enough," Vitani chuckled.</p><p>Malaika beamed up at her mother. "So can we stay, Mommy?" she asked.</p><p>Vitani couldn't help but find herself answering, "Don't worry honey, this is going to be our new home forever."</p><p>Hearing that spurred Malaika into a cheer.</p><p>"My, she certainly has a lot of spirit," Nala replied proudly.</p><p>"Don't know where she gets it from." Vitani remarked with equal pride. "I don't know how things will go between us, Nala, but I'm ready to give it a try."</p><p>Nala looked on towards her eldest daughter. She knew an instant bond of forgiveness would not be so easily forged, but some things took time. "That would be fine Vitani."</p><p>Some time later….</p><p>Vitani could hear the assembled animals below. All had come for the presentation. This hadn't been the first one Vitani had attended. She and Nuka were there for Kiara's presentation, albeit hidden from view in order to spy on Simba's new heir. Honestly, she had wondered what she would have felt had she known that she was spying on her own half-sister. Now here she was again, an official member of the royal family.</p><p>Both Malaika and Bhati had taken to the Pride Lands like ducks to water. Malaika especially. She got along well with her aunt Kiara and Uncle Kovu, but nothing compared to the bond she held with her maternal grandmother Nala. It was good to see Malaika experiencing a grandmother's love, considering her paternal grandmother Juni was deceased. Then there was Simba. At first, Vitani had been nervous about how he would interact with them. After all, Vitani was the result of his hated uncle forcing himself on his beloved queen. But, to Vitani's surprise, Simba had accepted wholeheartedly her as his cousin and family. The bond he had with Malaika was akin to a grandfather, and that's what Simba asked Malaika to call him. Of course he was technically her first cousin once removed, but that didn't matter. He was married to her grandmother.</p><p>Then of course there was her new cousin, Kopa. Kiara had given birth to a male cub, the future king of the Pride Lands. Kovu was proud, and so was Vitani. This may not have been what Zira had planned exactly, but in a roundabout way, she got her wish.</p><p>Needless to say, Bhati had become quite chummy with Timon and Pumbaa. The meerkat and warthog shared a lot in common with her, that they were honorary uncles to Simba's children, and she an aunt to Malaika. Why, Vitani still believed had she and Faraji started their own pride, Bhati would have been their majordomo. Needless to say, Malaika had her own share of friends among the other lionesses of Pride Rock, and lions as well. Zuri's son Afua had proven to be Malaika's biggest fan, always tagging along with her and showing signs of affection. It made Vitani wonder what the future would have in store for Afua when he became an adult. She thought the same for Malaika as well. She had heard that arranged marriages were common within the royal family, and Malaika was technically a princess.</p><p>She snapped back to attention as the Royal Mjuzi, an elderly baboon named Rafiki, brought little Kopa to the edge. The assembled animals erupted into cheers as Prince Kopa was presented before them.</p><p>For so long Vitani had been looking for her place in the world. Now she knew. She was a daughter, a sister, a mother, a Lion Guard, and now an aunt.</p><p>Scar's blood may have coursed within her, but she would forge her own legacy.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bonus Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Though Vitani reconciled with Nala, and decided to raise her daughter while being the leader of the Lion Guard, there were parts unseen, namely on how others took her return. These are those moments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vitani stood at the mouth of the cave nervous as she had ever been. Making amends with Nala had been easy compared to this. Funny, she could deal with the mother who gave her up, but not her fellow Guard members. After all, they were her sister in arms, and she had up and left them. The mark on her shoulder may have returned, but she felt she hadn't truly earned it back.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt a paw upon her own. Looking down, she saw Malaika's gentle eyes looking up at her. "Don't worry Mommy. It's going to be alright."</p><p>She then felt another paw upon her and noticed it was Bhati. "Yeah, we're your family and we got your back."</p><p>Vitani smiled warmly at their words. She had explained to her daughter and sister in law about the Lion Guard. Malaika had reacted with excitement that her mother was the leader of a whole group. Bhati herself had given a little quip on how her late brother had bagged someone high up in the royal food chain. Vitani had laughed at that.</p><p>Her family's words offered her encouragement enough and with that, she headed inside the cave. She figured they would be back from their patrol by now, so they should be in. The moment she stepped inside, she heard an assortment of voices, that only grew the closer she got. And as soon as she got to the center the voices stopped.</p><p>A series of blue eyes, similar, yet different to her own, stared back at her. First there was Tazama, the one with the marks around her eyes and the Keenest of Sight. Then there was Imara, the smooth furred one and the Strongest. Next was the one with the ruff atop her head. Kasi the Fastest. And lastly, Shabaha, the one with the dark marking atop her head. She was the Bravest. What all united them was the mark of the Guard upon their shoulders.</p><p>All of them were staring at her, and Vitani could only spit out, "Hey girls. Miss me?"</p><p>The looks of shock were evident upon their faces, and for a moment, Vitani regretted coming in. Tazama was the first to move, still staring at Vitani.</p><p>"Vitani." She muttered.</p><p>Before Vitani could say anything, Tazama threw herself ot Vitani, resting upon her shoulder.</p><p>"Woah. Tazama." Vitani managed, but she was cut off as the other members of her guard did the same as Tazama.</p><p>"Vitani!" They all shouted.</p><p>The lionesses surrounded Vitani, their former looks of shock replaced with ones of joy.</p><p>"Oh my gosh you're back!" Imara exclaimed.</p><p>"We can't believe you're back!" Kasi expressed the same.</p><p>"Yeah. I am I just well. Look I'm sorry I stayed away and-"</p><p>"Oh Vitani don't worry about it. We know why you left." Tazama said.</p><p>"You did?" Vitani asked in confusion.</p><p>"Yeah word spread fast around Pride Rock." Tazama explained.</p><p>"Um excuse me?"</p><p>The Lion Guard looked down at the sound of the tiny voice, and saw little Malaika trying to work her way in. The moment she did, all eyes went to her.</p><p>Vitani could tell her daughter was nervous from the attention and put a reassuring paw upon Malaika. "Everyone, this is Malaika. My daughter."</p><p>"Daughter?" All three said in unison.</p><p>Tama was the first to speak. "So wait? Meaning you got pregnant and gave birth?"</p><p>"You didn't adopt?" Imara asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah." Vitani chuckled. "Childbirth isn't something you forget. Honestly it's probably the hardest thing I've ever done or will do."</p><p>Once this truth was spoken, the three guard members fully addressed Malaika. "Oh my gosh she's so cute!" Tazama complimented.</p><p>"The fur and eyes are different but she totally has your bangs!" Kasi noticed.</p><p>Malaika beamed up at the guard members and did a little bow. "It's really great to meet you all!"</p><p>Upon seeing this, the three guard members let out a collective series of "Aww!".</p><p>"She's so well behaved." Imara complimented.</p><p>"Well Vitani wasn't alone in rearing this girl up. I helped." Bhati said putting herself into view. The moment everyone had their eyes on the fox, Bhati gave a confident grin. "Hi. I'm Bhati. Vitani's sister in law."</p><p>Once they heard that, the three lionesses looked at at Vitani confusedly.</p><p>"Bhati's adopted." Vitani explained. That seemed to clear everything up.</p><p>The three guard members crowded around Malaika, showing clear interest in their eyes.</p><p>"So you're Vitani's kid eh? Hey Malaika? Bet you can't make me budge." Imara said holding out her paw.</p><p>Feeling playful, Malaika pounced upon the paw trying her best to move it. After a few moments, Malaika gave up. "Wow lady. You're strong!"</p><p>"Eh that's nothing, you should see her move a rock bigger than herself." Kasi said.</p><p>"There's no way a lion could move a rock that big." Bhati said in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah but I bet that's what they say about a lioness with a magical roar." Tazama noted.</p><p>Recalling how Vitani's roar had parted away the storm before they got to the Pride Lands, Bhati nodded her head. "Good point."</p><p>Vitani grinned as she watched her sister in arms chat happily with her daughter and sister in law. All except for one that is. Looking up, she noticed Shabaha glaring at her. Vitani wanted to say her name, but she turned around and headed deeper into the lair. Excusing herself, Vitani followed after her.</p><p>"Shabaha wait!" Vitani called. Shabaha kept walking, ignoring her leader. Vitani was persistent and called again. "Shabaha please wait!"</p><p>The Bravest of the Pride Lands came to a halt, still keeping her back away from Vitani.</p><p>"Please. I just want to talk." Vitani pleaded.</p><p>Shabaha said nothing at first, gradually making Vitani nervous. Then at last, she spoke. "So, you came back. I see everyone is giving you the five star treatment considering you're royalty now."</p><p>Vitani couldn't deny the bitterness in her friend's voice. "Well I'm not technically a princess."</p><p>"Yeah but I guess they're all flattered you're mingling with the common folk now. Sorry if I don't curtsy. Been hard at work doing "your" job." Shabaha exclaimed, the bitterness still evident in her voice.</p><p>"Look Shabaha. I know you must be angry with me. But you have to understand-"</p><p>"Understand? Oh I understand all right. You up and abandoned us Vitani." Shabaha spoke venomously.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"I'm not done!" Shabaha interrupted. "You remember when Zira threatened to kill you? You, her daughter, well adopted daughter." She said corrected herself. "I was one of the first to go to your side. I had your back! And when you asked me to join you in protecting the Pride Lands, I agreed without a second thought. Oh we did so much together but then one day, you find out you're the queen's bastard daughter and leave." Shabaha shook her head as she gave a little laugh. "I kept telling myself you would be back in a day, two tops. Now I just see how naive I was. Two days turned to a week. One week turned to three, and then a full month passed, and another, and so forth." And then at last Shabaha turned around, and it was here Vitani could see the angry tears in her eyes. "And you know what? Everyone looked to me? They asked me "What do we do?", and I didn't have a freaking clue! Do you know how scared I was? And it was all because you left us!"</p><p>"I'm sorry." Vitani managed.</p><p>Shabaha let out another laugh. "I'm sorry? That's all you have to say?"</p><p>"Look it wasn't easy for me. I mean you didn't know what I was going through when I learned the truth." Vitani reasoned.</p><p>"Oh come on! Life in the Outlands sucked but you toughed it out better than all of us!" Shabaha argued.</p><p>"Well finding out I was Scar's unwanted daughter wasn't exactly good for my mental state!" Vitani shouted right back. "I mean do you know what it was like learning my birth was a mistake? That I was given away to a lunatic simply because of who my father was? I felt like garbage! How could I protect the Pride Lands knowing full well I was an accident!"</p><p>"But you were the Fiercest! When Nuka died you kept going! When Kovu left Zira you kept going! And then you challenged Kion without the Roar! You did that all, but then, nope! Nala's my mother, she didn't want me! So I'll just leave everything behind and start a new life! And you did, you went and started a perfect new life without us!" Shabaha's fury was growing all the more.</p><p>"What was I supposed to do?" Vitani said pleadingly.</p><p>"You could have come to us! You could have talked to us! We would have helped you. Dammit we were more than your teammates, we were your friends! We would have helped you through this! And you abandoned us!" Shabaha let out the tears. "You just...left." She sobbed.</p><p>The whole scene disturbed Vitani. She had never seen Shabaha like this. Even when they were cubs, she had been brave. Never showing weakness. That's part of the reason Vitani chose her as the Bravest. And now here she was, a crying wreck.</p><p>"Shabaha. I'm sorry. I'm truly and honestly sorry. I know that probably doesn't mean much right now but I am. And I know leaving was very selfish." Indeed it had, fragile emotional state or not. "And heaven knows I wanted to go back to you all. I kept telling myself that, but something inside me kept telling me to run. I know I was a coward, and I don't blame you for hating me. What I did was inexcusable."</p><p>"I don't…I don't hate you." Shabaha admitted. "I'm just angry." Staring up at her fellow Guard member, the tears no longer flowed, but had added a glistening effect to her eyes. "I just looked up to you. And when you were gone I didn't know what to do."</p><p>Breathing a sigh, Vitani walked over to her friend and placed a paw upon her shoulder. "Well I'm here now. And I'm here to stay." Shabaha looked at her, skepticism in her eyes. "I don't regret the life I lived while outside the Pride Lands, but it helped me realize where I am supposed to be, and that's right here." She stared deeply into her eyes, "And I promise, I will never leave again."</p><p>Shabaha looked right back, but despite the pain she was feeling, she managed a smile. "I don't know if I am completely over what you did, but it's good to have you back Tani."</p><p>"Mrs. Shabaha?" Both lions looked over to see little Malaika walking towards them. "Please don't hate Mommy. She's really sorry." Malaika said looking up with her innocent green eyes.</p><p>Shabaha laughed and patted the cubs head. "Don't worry sweetie. I don't hate your mother." Still grinning, she addressed Vitani, "Your kid's cute."</p><p>"Thanks." Vitani smiled gratefully, "She gets the best from her daddy."</p><p>"Still, I'm surprised you actually shacked up with a guy. I mean we all thought you were...you know?" Shabaha said in amazement.</p><p>"I was what?" Vitani said confused.</p><p>Shabaha considered her words carefully. "Well it's just. We all thought you...didn't like boys."</p><p>Now it was Vitani's turn to be confused. "Why wouldn't I like boys?"</p><p>"We all just kind of thought you know that you had certain tastes when it came to a mate."</p><p>Vitani still wasn't getting it.</p><p>"Nevermind! Just forget I said anything!" Shabaha said, dismissing everything, her face flushing in embarrassment.</p><p>Shrugging it off, Vitani had to ask. "So were there any serious troubles while I was away?"</p><p>"Nothing major, though we did have some run ins with some wild dogs. They've been showing up for frequently, you know? Causing mayhem and what not, hunting more than they should." Shabaha explained.</p><p>It was funny, her half brother Kion often had trouble with Janja's clan, before he reformed and joined with Jasiri's, something told her these wild dogs may just be her "Janja". But it was still too early to tell. "Now that I'm back, I guess I may have to introduce them to my roar."</p><p>Shabaha laughed. "Not that's something I want to see!"</p><p>And so the guard members rejoined the rest of their group, only now with the addition of their Fiercest's daughter and adopted sister in law. Things still needed mending, but in time, they would heal.</p><p>Vitani and Shabaha were taking the first steps.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Vitani approached Nala and asked, "Do you think the rest of the pride should know? About who I really am?"</p><p>Nala hesitated for a moment before replying cautiously, "Would you be comfortable with that?"</p><p>"I would," answered Vitani. "The rest of your… our family knows, as does Malaika, and I don't want her to have to grow up keeping secrets like you and I."</p><p>Nala felt a small pang of shame, but was touched by her daughter's selflessness. It was risky for both lionesses' reputations, but worth it for the sake of a clean slate. "I'll have Kiara call a meeting at Pride Rock."</p><p>XXX</p><p>The lions and several other animals gathered around the base of Pride Rock, murmuring curiously about why Queen Kiara had summoned them to order. It certainly wasn't for the presentation of her heir, as there were hardly any animals besides lions there, and the cub was not due for another couple of weeks.</p><p>"I wonder if it has to do with Vitani being back?" Zuri whispered to Tiifu.</p><p>The freckled lioness, who was expecting a cub as well, simply shrugged. "Probably. I just hope she's going to take charge of the Guard again. Poor Shabaha was so upset when she left…"</p><p>Just then, Vitani approached the Queen at the ledge of Pride Rock, followed by Nala. Kiara cleared her throat and began to speak.</p><p>"Pridelanders," the young lioness announced. "Today is a very special day for us. At long last, our Fiercest of the Lion Guard has returned to the Pride Lands. I have heard her reasons for leaving us so suddenly, and ask you to extend the same courtesy with an open mind. Vitani?"</p><p>Kiara turned to her sister and nodded for her to approach. Vitani did so, and she never felt so nervous before in her life. Even more so than when she confronted the Guard. But she knew this was what was needed. Had to go in with a clean slate. She wanted the Pride to know who was protecting them.</p><p>"Everyone." Vitani began. "I know I left you so suddenly, and I was gone for a very long time. I know some of you might be feeling betrayed, and confused about why I left. But I think you all deserve the truth," Vitani paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm sure many of you know me as the daughter of Zira, but long ago I learned that Zira may have raised me, but she was not the lioness who gave me life."</p><p>This provoked some confused looks, especially among the former Outsiders, sans the Guard.</p><p>"It turns out, my father was none other than Scar, and my birth mother was Queen Nala."</p><p>Then came the gasps and shouts of surprise, especially among Kiara's friends, Tiifu and Zuri. Vitani waited until they were done before she continued.</p><p>"My conception wasn't consensual. Scar forced Nala to bear his child, whether she liked it or not. And Nala was so scared and broken over what Scar did to her, that she gave me away to Zira," Vitani recalled the bitterness she felt when she learned the truth. "When I learned the truth, I felt angry and betrayed. But most of all, I was disgusted with myself, and abandoned the Pride Lands," That was the truth, she had abandoned everyone. Not that she regretted her life after she left, but she knew that what she did was wrong. "Outside the Pride Lands, I started a new life. I fell in love, and started a family. But it wasn't until my husband's death that I decided to return."</p><p>She noticed looks of sympathy, especially among her fellow Outsiders upon the mention of a dead husband.</p><p>"But I can't take all the credit, my daughter Malaika was the one to help me realize Nala honestly cared about me all things considered," Vitani had stared downward as she spoke that last bit. Looking up, she noticed her fellow lionesses held looks of uncertainty on their faces. "Look, I know that I left. But now I realize this is where I belong. Being a part of this pride, protecting the Pride Lands, and making it a safe place for my daughter," The Pride Landers looked on intently towards their Fiercest, eyes still uncertain. At least, until Tiifu stepped forward.</p><p>The pregnant lioness stood between Vitani and the pride. "Everyone, I forgive and understand Vitani's reasons for leaving," Vitani cocked her head back in surprise and Tiifu continued. "I know I felt apprehension when the Outsiders joined our pride, and especially when Vitani took over the Guard while Kion was gone. But in those months, she proved herself capable and honest. I mean, I think if any of us learned we came from the worst king in the Pridelands, we wouldn't feel good about ourselves either. And the fact that Vitani returned shows her dedication to her home."</p><p>The other lionesses softened their expressions, looking at one another in agreement.</p><p>"This cub I'm carrying… I want it to be raised in a safe Pride Lands. And I know Vitani is that lion to keep that peace," Turning around to Vitani, Tiffu said with a smile. "So, Vitani… I welcome you back to your home!"</p><p>Just then, Zuri stepped forward, her son Afua joining her. "I do too."</p><p>Then another lioness stepped forward, "And me!"</p><p>"And me."</p><p>"Me too!"</p><p>And it went on like that. Each member of the pride welcoming Vitani back. Vitani watched it all with wide eyes, awed and honored over what she was witnessing. Within the crowd, she noticed little Malaika watching her, and in a moments, the young cub strode up to her, nuzzling against her leg.</p><p>"See Mommy! I told you things were going to be alright!" Malaika cheered.</p><p>Vitani answered her daughter's words with a nuzzle of her own. Within the crowd, she also noticed the Lion Guard, her Guard. Each of them were giving her reassuring looks, even Shabaha. She knew things would still need to be cleared up between her and the Bravest, but Vitani felt confident they would sort it all out in the end.</p><p>"I think it's official. And as Queen of the Pride Lands, I welcome both my half-sister and my niece into our pride!" Kiara called.</p><p>And that was it. Vitani knew where she was meant to be. She would protect the Pride Lands until her dying breath, and she would ultimately prove that she was not her father.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>